The Storm is Coming
by Me14
Summary: “Bbbut you're dead.” Gods, I sounded like a stuttering idiot..“I can assure you Miss Granger, I am very much alive.”..“Bbbut bbbut, he killed you.” My hand had a mind of it's own, I was now pointing at Snape, who was smirking at me..:I own only the plot:.
1. Chapter 1

Dorothy Thompson once said, "Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; and that there is always tomorrow."

She forgot to mention she was lying, there isn't _always_ a tomorrow.

The last six years, my life has always depended on courage, knowledge, and luck. This next year is going to require more then that. It's going to require remembering that I, Hermione Granger, probably won't live to see next summer. The final battle would be fought before then and there was slim chance that Harry, Ron, and myself would survive. Hell, Dumbledore hadn't even survived and without him we're fucked.

Harry, Ron, and I did get to finish our seventh year at Hogwarts. But, we are stuck living at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters under the Ministers, Kingsley Shacklebolt's, protection. Although, there is an upside. The three of us do get to begin Auror training. Contrary to what everyone thinks, I was actually going to go into Auror training after Hogwarts, whether the war was finished or not. I needed a break from the school setting, I'll go back to university at some point.

And here we are, sitting in the Ministry of Magic, waiting on Kingsley.

"What's taking him so long?", Ron groaned, in frustration.

"Really Ron, we've been out here for ten minutes. You're not going to _die_, so shut up!"

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?" The scowl on Ron's face almost made me grin, he was so easy to piss off.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer", Harry said, scanning the hallway. He was obviously bored.

About another ten minutes later, Kingsley finally emerged from his office.

"About bloody time!" Ron huffed. He must still be angry that I told him to shut up.

"Sorry, I had some things to attend to first", Kingsley said. "I will need you three to hand me your wands."

What? He can't be serious.

"Why, exactly, do you need our wands?"

"It's part of the Auror contract. I need to sync your wand to your contract." An odd expression passed over Kingsley's face as he said that.

"I've never heard of that."

"Neither have I", Harry added.

"It's a new rule we added. It's easier for us to track an Auror and to make sure they're actually working for the light."

"Let's just go! I'm tired of sitting here", Ron whined, as he handed Kingsley his wand.

"Well, we're safe here. It should be alright." It took me a moment to realize that Harry was talking to me. I guess he could read my unsureness all over my face.

"I mean what's the worst that could happen. We could _just_ die." I don't think Kingsley appreciated my sarcasm, he looked kind of angry. His face softened up a bit though, when I handed him my wand. Good thing he didn't know I could use wandless magic, well sort of. It's sporadic really, I've only been able to do it for a few months.

"Thank you, now if you three will follow me." I've never really liked the Ministers office. While it is very safe, it could also be a death trap. You have to walk through two doors that are heavily warded, blocking out all sound to the outside hallway. You could be murdered in here and no one would ever know. I probably shouldn't be thinking about that now, seeing as I'm walking in here without a wand.

"You three are calm, correct?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't we be", Harry asked, becoming suspicious now.

"Just wanted to make sure you three are in the right state of mind for this." Kingsley seemed very uneasy when he spoke. He led us the rest of the way to his office door and opened it. We followed him in.

Really, this was starting to freak me out. I just handed over my wand, I'm probably walking into the place I'm going to be murdered. You would have thought we would have learned not to trust anyone by now, Snape being a prime example. We trusted that traitor and he went off and killed Dumbledore.

Snape. Snape. Snape!!! Holy fuck! He's sitting at the chair in front of Kingsley's desk! What the fuck are Ron and Harry doing! They walked in here before I did and they're just standing there like idiots!

"Give me my wand!" I dove for Kingsley, but he grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Miss Granger wait!" Wait?! Kingsley are you fucking serious?! We are about to be murdered?!

"Miss Granger!"

What. The. Fuck. I know that voice, no, no, it can't be. There is no way. No way! I turned slowly and there was none other then, Albus Dumbledore, sitting behind Kingsley's desk. I must have missed him when I spotted Snape. But, he's dead. That's it, it's official, I've gone mad.

"Miss Granger." Dumbledore's voice was much softer now.

"Bbbut you're dead." Gods, I sounded like a stuttering idiot.

"I can assure you Miss Granger, I am very much alive."

"Bbbut bbbut, he killed you." My hand had a mind of it's own, I was now pointing at Snape, who was smirking at me.

"I know that's what we made it seem, but I am not dead, and Severus did not kill me."

Nutters, I'm completely nutters. I turn and look at Harry and Ron, who haven't said a word. Harry is slouched up against the wall, looking like he's going to vomit and Ron is the palest I've ever seen him.

"She's going to pass out", Snape said quickly.

Who's going to pass out?

"Kingsley, Grab her!" Snape nearly bellowed, getting out of his chair.

Why am I wobbling? Oh right, I must be the one passing out. Ah, yes, here are those lovely black dots......

* * *

"Miss Granger, swallow the potion."

Shit, what happened? Damn it, whoever is giving me this potion is rubbing my throat, hope that wasn't the draught of death I just drank. Mmm, they must have gave me a calming draught, I could just go to sleep.

"Open your eyes Miss Granger."

"Severus, is she alright?" Albus asked from behind the desk.

"Yes, I just gave her a calming draught. Miss Granger should be more relaxed once she comes to."

Maybe I'm dreaming? Yeah that's it. I'll open my eyes and I'll be in the musty Order Headquarters. Let me just peek an eye open...Well, I never thought I'd see Severus Snape hovering over me...

"How do you feel?" Mmm, there's that silky voice I remember. "Miss Granger."

"Alright. Tired?"

"Yes, I gave you a rather strong calming draught."

"Oh."

Snape pulled me gently off the floor, pushing me into the seat he was sitting in. You know, for a murderer, he was being rather nice.

"Explain", Harry croaked out.

Explain what? Ah yes, why there's a dead man and his murderer sitting front of us. I knew that. Snape conjured a chair from the coat rack and sat next to Albus and Kingsley.

"I know this is very over whelming for the three of you, but we decided today was the day that you knew the truth behind my 'death'." Albus said softly. "Well, as you know, I had become very ill when I placed that cursed ring on my finger. At first, we thought I was going to die. But, as talented as Severus is, he was able to brew a potion to remove the curse and cure my illness."

"I saw Snape throw the killing curse at you", Harry said, quietly.

"Yes, yes. I'm getting to that", Albus continued. "I had forced Severus into a wizards oath, I wanted him to kill me if I was going to die from the curse. It would prove his loyalty to Voldemort. I believe that sent Severus into a panic, he produced me with the healing potion a week later. I still thought it was a good idea for Severus to prove his loyalty to Voldemort."

"Why?" Oops, did I just say that out loud?

"Well, Miss Granger, I see we have finally found our voice", Snape said, with a stupid smirk on his face. "Voldemort had been questioning my loyalty for a while. I could only feed him so much useless information before he started getting suspicious."

I just nodded, this story was become very interesting.

"So, we planned for my death to be faked and for Severus to be the one to take my life", Dumbledore continued.

"But, Harry saw you get hit with the killing curse." I almost forgot Ron was here, until he said that.

"What you saw was very good aim and very good acting, not to mention the use of a potion that made it appear that I wasn't breathing or had a heart beat."

"That could have gone horribly wrong. I mean, one false move and you could have been hexed in the face! Not to mention Harry came close to killing Professor Snape as he ran from the tower!" Really? I don't even mean to be talking, it just keeps coming out.

"How much of that calming draught did you give her, Severus? Hermione almost sounds drunk" Kingsley's said, eyebrows raised.

"It appears too much. She'll be alright, once we get her back to Headquarters and she sleeps it off."

"We had thought about that, Miss Granger", Dumbledore interrupted. "We both had placed protective shields around ourselves. I'm not sure how much they would have helped though."

"What now?" Harry seemed to gather some of his senses.

"You four will begin Auror training as planned", Kingsley's said.

"Four?" Ron asked, still quite pale.

"Yes. Severus will undergo training with the three of you. We have told the rest of the Ministry that it is too dangerous for the three of you to train with the other entering Aurors, which is true. But, it allows us to have Severus train with you three."

"While in training, you will be paired into partners, but still working together", Kingsley added. "We thought it would be best for Harry and Ron to partner up and Severus and Hermione to be partners."

I don't know whether to object or be thrilled. I could listen to Snape's sexy voice all day! But, I may have to hex his sarcastic ass.

"Miss Granger?" Albus called.

"Hm, what?"

"Did you just hear Kingsley? You and Severus will be partners. We thought you two would work well together, having similar interests."

"Mmm hmm."

"We will also be joining you three at Headquarters, although we have been there the entire time", Snape added.

"How? We have been there everyday since we left Hogwarts and none of us have seen either you", Harry said.

"Grimauld Place has many secrets you are not aware", Albus' eyes twinkled through his half moon shaped spectacles as he spoke. "We were able to create a section to the house that no one else knows about, you three will be staying with Severus and I while no one else is in the house."

Well, that's interesting. I'd have so much to say if I could keep my eyes open. I can feel the draught swirling around in my head. I can barely stay awake, let alone think.

"I believe we need to get Miss Granger back to headquarters. We can discuss everything else later, once she's coherent", Snape said.

"I will bring the Auror contracts by Headquarters later." Kingsley seemed so far away when he spoke.

Oh, oh! Someone just picked me up. Mmm, whoever this is smells like cologne and aftershave. I instinctively wrapped my hands around their neck and felt silky shoulder length hair.

-Review Please! This is my first "first person" piece, so bear with me. Once again, i tried to come up with a plot that was a little different. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I just feel lovely! I don't think I've slept this well in years. I can feel the sun beaming in through the window. Odd, I must have left my curtain open last night. Ah, but there's that disgusting musty smell, I'm defiantly at headquarters. Just a small stretch and I'll get up, maybe.

"I see you have decided to join the living, Miss Granger."

Uh, that's not Harry or Ron. That sounds like Prof...Shit. I had completely forgotten about the encounter with Snape and Dumbledore yesterday. Dumbledore! Oh, I've missed him. Stupid man, I'll have to hex him for making us think he's been dead for over a year!

God, I hope I have on decent nightwear. Or, this could get really awkward. I slowly open my eyes and peek under the blanket. Thank gods! I'm actually wearing my clothes from yesterday. Right, I was given that calming draught at the Ministry yesterday and someone carried me out. Who I assume was Snape, although I doubt I'm going to get that close to him again to find out if that was his lovely smell.

Wait! This isn't my usual room at the order. Snape's smirking at me like an idiot, but I don't care. He's sitting in a chair, next to a bookshelf, that is about fifteen feet away from me. I'm too interested in knowing where we're at. There are four beds in the room. Two are all the way across the room, the headboards of both beds are up against the wall. Obviously, Ron and Harry have chosen those, because they're laying on them reading quidditch magazines. The other two beds are on the this side of the room. The one I'm laying in and the other one is about seven feet away. That bed is obviously Snape's. It has potion ingredients spread across the silver comforter.

Snape's still smirking at me. I'm rather surprised he isn't scowling at me, he actually looks to be in a good mood.

"Where are we?"

"Order Headquarters. Do remember the conversation we had in the Ministry yesterday?" Snape seemed amused.

"Yes, Professor...erm, I mean..." Well, what am I suppose to call him? Umm "Mr. Snape?"

Snape cocked an eyebrow and the corners of his lips twitched, "Severus, call me Severus. Seeing as the four of us will be working closely together, we should be on first name basis. Harry, Ron, and myself discussed it last night."

Wait, did he actually just say Harry and Ron? AND they discussed something without killing each other? Gods, one passing out incident and a calming draught and I miss everything!

"Is that alright with you, Hermione?"

Oh! Gods, that voice, and he said my name! He could tell me how he was going murderer me and I'd probably just nod and drool. I'm such a girl!

"Yes, that's good..Severus.."

How in the hell am I going to be able to last any amount of time in this place with Snape....i mean Severus...Sleeping right next to me.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house that you haven't seen before?" Snape asked, standing from his chair.

"Alright, how much did you and Dumbledore create? Where is Dumbledore by the way?"

"There's the Hermione Granger I remember, always asking questions. We created this bedroom, Dumbledore's bedroom, a lab, three bathrooms, a small sitting room, and a small kitchen area. As you could guess we needed to add several rooms so we wouldn't go stir crazy remaining only in this part of the house. And, Dumbledore is reading over some things in the sitting room."

The rooms that Snape, I mean Severus, and Dumbledore created are a lot more pleasant then the rest of the house. I'd assume that was Dumbledore's doing. The sitting room was lovely. There was one wall lined with book shelves full of books, while the other wall had a fireplace. Couches and chairs were scattered through out the room. Although, the couches were ugly. The lab was set up like Severus' private lab at Hogwarts. I snuck in there a few times to, uh, 'borrow', a few ingredients. The kitchen and bathrooms were like any other regular kitchen and bathroom, boring. I didn't go near Dumbledore's bedroom.

After I nearly hugged the life out of Dumbledore and yelled at him for making us think he was dead, we all joined in the sitting room to discuss things. The boys and I sat on an ugly floral couch, it was brown and green. It smelled like old people and feet. Dumbledore and Snape, damn it! I mean Severus! It's going to take me forever to get used that. Anyway, Dumbledore and _Severus _were sitting in wingback chairs in front of us.

"Now that Hermione is conscious and coherent", Snape said with a grin.

Jerk! I'm going to smack that stupid grin off his face.

"We can discuss training and plans", Snape continued. "Although Hermione and I are partners, when we have dueling training I will take turns dueling each of you. The death eaters are not going to hesitate using illegal and dirty spells, so you need to be prepared to defend yourself and be able to use spells that are just as dirty."

"I think that's a good idea", Harry commented.

"We will also need to have a work routine. Voldemort and the death eater concentrate mainly on spells, we will have an up on them if we are physically strong as well. Hermione you will have to work extra hard."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Don't take this the wrong way, Hermione. But, it's a well known fact that women are physically weaker then mean. The death eaters will target you because of that."

"He's right 'Mione", Ron said with a sheepish look.

"Stop calling me that!" Jerks! I'll show them. I'll start lifting weights and then I'm going to punch them all in the face!

"Stop pouting like a child, Hermione. No one's saying you aren't capable of taking anyone of the death eaters down, it's just that they're going to target you because you're a women." Snape was now scowling. Good, I hope I pissed him off.

"On to the next subject", Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "When there are other people staying at Headquarters, you three will occupy the rooms that you used to use. That's why a majority of your stuff is left down there, so it looks like you have always occupied it."

"Does anyone else know you're alive?" Harry asked.

"No, Severus and I had kept the plan to ourselves. We didn't inform Kingsley of the plan until after Severus threw the killing curse at me on the tower and it appeared I was dead."

I laughed to myself. Well, maybe it was out loud, because now everyone is staring at me.

"Sorry, I just find it comical that you, someone who was suppose to be dead, and you, the killer of the great Albus Dumbledore just waltzed into the Ministry and into Kingsley's office days after the tower incident happened."

I think Severus found that funny too, his lips were twitching.

"Ah, it didn't quite happen like that", Albus replied, now smiling. "I showed up, unannounced, at Kingsley's home and told him what we had done. He gave me Vertrisurem to prove that it was actually me and I was telling the truth, then I contacted Severus and we both spoke with Kingsley. We have been staying at headquarters ever since. We knew everyone was searching for Severus and well, this would be the last place anyone would look."

"That's actually genius, Professor."

"Albus, call me Albus."

I could feel myself groan out loud. "I'll try to remember that."

"So, no one else knows your alive. Not even Professor McGonagall", Ron asked.

"You three and Kingsley are the only one's that know", Albus replied.

"McGonagall is going to be so angry." Harry started to grin as he spoke.

"Yes, I imagine she will be. But, actually, we will be informing Minerva in a couple weeks. Preparation for the final battle needs to start now, and we are going to need some more hands."

"Are you going to inform other members you are still alive?" I asked.

"We will gradually inform the inner circle of the order", Snape replied. "Minerva, Remus, Sirius, The rest of the Weasley's, Moody, Tonks, and the Malfoy's for now. We will decided as the battle comes closer who we can trust."

"The Malfoys!" I shrieked that louder then intended. But, the Malfoys!

"You have to be kidding!" Harry yelled and jumped to his feet.

"Calm down, Potter!" Snape bellowed.

I look over at Ron and he's being way to calm for someone that just found out our enemy is actually on our side. He actually had a guilty look on his face. That jerk!

"You knew didn't you!" I was trying to give Ron the best Professor Snape Scowl I could muster.

"Sorry! I over heard mum and dad talking one night, once they realized I had heard the conversation they told me the Malfoys were actually part of the order. Apparently, Lucius Malfoy joined the same time Snape, erm, Severus joined."

"Quite right, he is", Albus replied.

"Does Draco know?" Harry asked.

Good question. Draco's an awfully good actor if he does know they're on the side of the light.

"He does now", Snape replied calmly. "Draco wasn't aware though until the middle of your last school year. Lucius and Narcissa kept him in the dark, they were afraid since he was so young he might accidentally tell someone. Draco was never exposed to any of the revels or meetings, so he always seemed neutral when it came to following the Dark Lord. Once Lucius explained to Draco what was going on, he confessed that he had no interest in the dark arts."

"He sure acted like he did, I can't count the number of times he called me a mudblood."

"Please refrain from using that word, Hermione." Snape grimaced.

"Draco told his parents that when he first entered Hogwarts he tried to fit in with the other Syltherins, which was why he acted the way he did", Albus added.

"Hmm, I never expected the Malfoy's to be on our side. You're sure they are not double spying, like Severus is. But, instead they are for the dark?"

"The Malfoy's are defiantly apart of our side. Lucius was sucked in with the Dark Lord the way I was. Believe it or not, we were actually all good friends with the Potters", Severus said nodding toward Harry. Harry seemed to pale slightly.

"So, are we stuck in just this part of the house?" Ron asked, trying to change the subject for Harry's sack.

"No, no. You three may roam the house as your please. Severus and I will go out into the house more since you three know the situation now. We have placed a charm on the house, so if anyone is approaching, apparating, or flooing in it will alert us. Then, Severus and I will come back up here, seeing as it is a welcome guest. But, I would like you four to stay in the bedroom that Severus and I have created. It would be good for the four of you to become well acquainted, since you will be working closely together", Albus said happily.

"Alright, where exactly in the house are we?" I had actually been wondering about that since we all started speaking.

"Fourth floor", Snape replied.

"Um, there isn't a fourth floor."

Albus smiled, "Exactly. It can't been seen from the outside and it can only been accessed from the inside if you are in the closet in Harry's bedroom. You have to face the wall and tap five feet off the floor and five feet over to the right, from the center of the wall. As you tap you must murmur 'cockroach cluster'."

Ew, gods, I hope we change that password.

"I think that's enough for now, I believe breakfast is in order", Severus said, getting up.

Well, this next year is going to be far more interesting then I thought. Perhaps we have more of a chance of survival then I imagined.

-review please! thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and the chapters are longer after this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, we've been here for three days with Severus and Albus and I'm fairly sure I'm going to have a hormonal melt down by the time this week is over. I never realized how attracted I actually am to Severus, I always thought it was just a school girl crush. Apparently not.

Of course I some how got the bed that's located next to Severus, the excuse being that we are going to be Auror partners. I'm sure Harry and Ron picked the other two beds when I was passed out, so they wouldn't have to sleep near Severus.

I nearly passed out when I woke up at three in the morning to use the loo. Severus was asleep, I think, with his comforter pulled up to his waist. He was bare chested. Gods, he's built! Well, at least it looked that way in the dark. Severus' arms were muscular, but not with gross bulky muscles. His chest was the same way, along with his abs. I wondered if he would have been opposed to me crawling into bed with him.

I better stop. Severus will probably hex the shit out of me if I go near him while he's asleep or not fully clothed.

"Hermione."

"Hmm, what?" Oops, I forgot we were suppose to be having a meeting. Guess I drifted off there for a minute.

"Are you alright?" Kingsley asked. "You're acting a little off today. Are you sick?"

"Eh, no I'm alright." Well, that didn't sound convincing. I don't think anyone bought it, Harry, Ron, Severus, Albus, and Kingsley are staring at me. "Right, so what were we talking about. Training?"

"Yes, I said you four will be starting training when this meeting is over."

"Really? Where are we training?" Harry inquired.

"The backyard, basement, and attic will be used.", Albus answered.

Hmm, that could fun. "How exactly is the training going to work. Will it just be us working in pairs?"

"No. While, most of the time it will just be the pairs working together, but there will be other times when it's all four of you working together or individual training", Kingsley answered.

"What are we doing today?" Severus asked.

"You will be working as pairs today. The basement and attic are set up with targets, obstacles, and a few other things. Harry and Ron will be in the attic and You and Hermione will be in the basement", Kingsley responded to Severus. "Before you four leave to practice, we need to discuss a few things. Severus, when was the last time you were called to the Dark Lord?"

"It was about a week ago. I'd assume he'll call me again soon. Voldemort doesn't let me stay away for too long."

"Right, which brings me to my next topic. Severus, it would be in your best interest to show Harry, Ron, and Hermione where you keep all your potions. Seeing as, most of the time you come back in a not so healthy state."

Severus was grimacing and sending Kingsley a death glare.

"Kingsley is right, Severus", Albus added. "And, since Hermione is excellent at making potions, I think you should work with her so she can learn how to brew some of the more complex potions."

"Alright", Severus said and nodded. He actually didn't seem to mind working with me in the lab. Probably because he enjoys annoying me.

"There's one more thing", Kingsley said. "Albus, seeing as these four are beginning training, I think it's crucial that we notify Madam Pomfrey of what we are doing here, so if one of them gets to mangled up we can call for her assistance. Also, if Severus comes back from a death eater meeting in a bad state, Poppy is only a floo call away."

"Yes, I believe it's time to inform Poppy and Minerva what has been going on", Albus replied. "Let's wait until this evening. Hermione, if you would, send an owl to Hogwarts requesting for Poppy and Minerva to meet you, Harry and Ron here for dinner tonight. Make sure you inform her there are things to be discussed."

"Alright."

"After you write the letter, then you four should be off to training. I have a few things to discuss with Albus."

* * *

"You're going to need to be more focused when we get done to the basement." Severus said, as we walked down the stairs to the first floor, heading toward the basement steps.

"I am focused."

Severus snorted, "Please, do you even know what we were speaking about upstairs. Every time I looked at you you were staring off into space. And, it took you ten minutes to write the shortest note to Minerva I've ever seen."

"I didn't know what to write! I was trying to make the note sound like we had something important to discuss but not like an emergency."

"Women, always making things difficult."

What! I glared at him the best I could, then smacked him on the back of the head. "Who's not focused now!" Severus turned and raised his eyebrows at me, giving me an evil smirk. Shit, I'm going to pay for that.

We walked down the steps to the basement, when I opened the door, we walked into what looked like the forbidden forest. Odd, I hadn't actually thought we would have a scenario.

"What are we suppose to be doing?" I asked Severus.

Once again, his eyebrows raised. "If you would have been listening upstairs, Hermione, you would know that you and I are suppose to treat this as if we are at battling death eaters. We will enter the forest, finding boggarts, death eaters, and whatever else Kingsley has decided to put down here."

"Well, Severus, I see an annoying death eater right now, does that mean I can hex him!"

Severus' lips were twitching. "Do what you like, be prepared for the consequences."

"Oh, I believe I am well equipped to handle your consequences", I said as I raised my wand.

Severus grabbed my hand and lowered it down to my side. "Perhaps we can settle things in a little while. But, I believe we have some training to get done."

"Scared?" I was smirking now, knowing that this would set him off.

"Hah! You wish, we will most defiantly return to this conversation when we are done training."

Idiot. I'm not sure whether I'm talking about myself or Severus at this point. Alright I need to focus now, we are walking into the forest. It's always odd how real these scenarios appear to be.

"Damn it, Granger!" Snape yelled, as I found myself falling to the ground. Severus had one arm on my back and the other pointed to my left. "Petrificus Totalus" I watched as something, that was in the form of a death eater, froze and fell to the ground.

Severus pulled me from the ground, he was obviously angry. "You're still not focused! If we were really in battle you would have been dead! That's all I need is a dead member of the golden trio on my hands!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just distracted, I'm focused now."

"What could possibly have you distracted down here!"

"You!" Shit, I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Severus looked curious for a moment and calmed down. "How have I been distracting you?"

"Erm, just the argument we had a moment ago, that's all."

"What about upstairs?"

"Severus, can we just do this training session. If we keep talking I'm never going to get focused." There was something flashing slightly behind Severus as I spoke. I pushed passed him and walked toward the flashing light, which I could make out to be green. Harry and Ron laid on the ground, curled into fetal position. Voldemort stood over them, casting the killing curse.

"Noooo! Harry, Ron!" I immediately started running as I screamed. I could hear, what I hoped was Severus, running behind me. All of sudden, the scene in front of us changed. My parents kneeled in front of Voldemort. My father was being beaten by a death eater, while my mother was having her clothes ripped off by another death eater.

"Riddikulus!" Severus screamed, the imaged turned into Harry and Ron prancing around in tutu's and then the image disappeared altogether. I stopped running and stared at the spot the images had been.

Boggart. It was a Boggart. Gods, that seemed so real. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking, I could feel the vomit rising in my throat.

"Hermione." Severus' voice was soft, but I couldn't look at him.

I really do need to focus or I'll never survive this war. Those images would become real too. Harry and Ron would die, my parents would die, they would rape my mother.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

I'm going to throw up or pass out, not sure which is coming first.

"Hermione", Severus said cautiously as he grabbed me and pushed me against the nearest tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused.

"You were wobbling and turned pale", Severus said and then flicked his wand, every movement in the forest stopped.

"Wwwhat did you do?"

"Casted a freezing charm on the room. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to re-act like that, or not re-act at all. It's just...."

"Hermione, it's alright. Those two scenes would be a lot for anyone to take in. The last scene, were they you're parents?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. Severus' hand came up and squeezed my shoulder, which drew my attention to his other hand. He was holding me at the waist, pinned between his body and the tree. Oh, now I'm getting turned on. I can feel my face flushing, hopefully he attributes that to the almost passing out.

"Take a moment to catch your breath, then we will continue", Severus said silkily, slowing drawing his hands off my body.

Focus Hermione, focus. I cannot let Severus' distract me, especially after what just happened. I don't want another bogart finding me. Alright, lets get this over with so we can get out of this basement.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, as I pushed myself off the tree.

"Yes, thanks. We should continue."

We worked for three hours in the basement forest. I somehow managed to steer clear of the bogarts. Although, I'm positive that was Severus' doing. He always seemed to maneuver in front of me when he saw something that looked like a boggart morphing. For him, it usually morphed into Voldemort. The boggart Voldemort would start screaming of Severus' betrayal and whip out it's wand, firing the Avada Kedavra curse at him.

I was able to focus on everything else. Masked death eaters appeared from out of no where, I was able to hex them without any problem. There was a catch though, illusions of order members were jumping out from behind trees too. I almost hexed illusion Remus Lupin and illusion Mr. Weasley.

The training session is over, but now I'm wired. After every battle or situation the boys and I ever got ourself into, adrenaline always rushed through me. I think most people are like that actually, I don't think you can really help it.

"So, Severus, still think I'm not prepared for your _rath_", I said grinning, as we were walking to the basement door.

"Not a chance", Severus replied, smirking.

I whispered "_rictusempra_", and watched Severus grimace, trying not laugh from the tickling sensation he was feeling.

"Finite Incantatem", Severus nearly yelled, trying not to laugh. "Really Granger? Of all the spells to pick, you pick the tickling spell. "Tarantallegra!"

"You're one to talk!" I yelled as my legs started dancing. "Damn it, Severus! Finite!"

Severus laughed out loud, that was the first time I had ever heard that. And of course, that whole two seconds was enough to distract me. The next thing I knew, I was spun around and pinned face first to a tree. Both my arms were pinned above my head and Severus was pressed against my back.

I don't think he realizes how much he's turning me on.

"Well, Hermione", Severus purred. "You should remember that you need to guard yourself from more then just curses and hexes."

Oh gods, maybe he does! Severus is speaking right into my ear. My breath just hitched and I know he had to have heard it. I am defiantly going to have to change my knickers after this.

"Practice and then maybe, one day, you can come close to be able to match my _skill", _Severus purred, he's lips were lightly touching the back of my ear.

Gods, he _has_ to be doing that on purpose.

"We should get back upstairs, so we can shower and change before Minerva and Poppy get here." Severus said and slowly backed off of me.

"Jerk", I muttered, making him smirk.

Severus made me walk up the stairs first, saying that I needed to make sure no one else was in the house. I made the point that the alarm would have went off, but he still made me walk up the stairs first. I'm fairly certain he was looking at my butt.

"It's about time", Harry said, as Severus and I walked into the bedroom. "Ron and I have been done for half an hour."

"Eh, we got a little side tracked", I commented and then promptly changed the subject. "There are only three bathrooms up here, correct?"

"Yes", Severus answered.

I watched as Harry and Ron looked at each other and at Severus and I, then took off running toward the bathrooms. Stupid boys, I hope I don't have to fight Severus for the bathroom, because this could get ugly. Although, I guess I could go downstairs and use one of those bathrooms.

Severus looked at me and smirked, then gestured for me to go ahead. "Ladies first."

"Thanks", I replied with a smile. Hm, I never took Severus to be a gentlemen. I wonder if he'd like to join me. I _really_, _really_ need to stop _thinking_.

* * *

"Severus and I will wait in the kitchen", Albus said, as we all walked downstairs, meeting Kingsley in the entrance hall. "You three and Kingsley will meet Minerva and Poppy in the sitting room. Let Kingsley explain the situation, Severus and I will enter the sitting room when we think it's appropriate."

"I hope you two will have your wands handy", Harry grinned at Albus and Severus.

Albus smiled, "We have a number of potions on hand."

"Yes, especially after Hermione's reaction", Severus commented, smirking.

I really am going to have to hex the shit out of him one day.

"Alright, Albus and Severus I suggest you go wait in the kitchen. The house is heavily warded, no one can apparate or floo in except Minerva and Poppy, not even an order member."

Just as Severus and Albus exited the room, the floo lit up and Professor McGonagall and Poppy entered the room.

"Is everything alright?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

"Is someone hurt?" Poppy asked in the same tone of voice.

"No, no. I just asked Hermione to send you an owl to invite you two for dinner and to discuss something", Kingsley responded.

"Oh, come off it Kingsley! I know there is a situation or you wouldn't be here", Professor McGonagall said angrily. She walked over to where Harry, Ron, and I were standing and pulled us to her chest. "I've missed you three."

"We've only been gone from Hogwarts for a week", Ron commented.

"Be quiet, Weasley. Hopefully you three have been staying out of trouble?"

"Of course", Harry said, grinning. Ron and I grinned and nodded our heads. Professor McGonagall gave us a motherly glare and then turned back to Kingsley.

"Out with it Kingsley", she demanded.

"Alright, perhaps you two should have a seat", Kingsley answered.

McGonagall looked at us with a solemn face, "Who's been killed?"

"No one. It's the opposite really", I replied. Poppy and McGonagall both gave me an odd look.

"There was a situation that only myself, Albus, and Severus were aware of", Kingsley added.

"Well, it's not a secret anymore if Severus knew about it. I'm sure Voldemort is well aware of whatever this situation is!" You could heard the disgust in Professor McGonagall's voice. It was well known in the order that Albus and Professor McGonagall treated Severus like a son.

"Don't be so sure, Minerva", Kingsley said, edging away from her.

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked.

"Do you know where Severus is? Because if you do, then I demand to know!" McGonagall was edging her way to Kingsley.

"Yes, I do know where he is. You are going to be able to see him in a moment, along with someone else."

"What! Who else?! What's going on here?!" McGonagall was practically in Kingsley face.

"Professor McGonagall maybe you and Madam Pomfrey should sit down", Harry suggested, as he walked toward her.

I followed Harry, "Harry's right, this is going to be a lot to take in. I actually fainted when I heard everything." I initially meant to say, '_when I saw them'_, but I thought that would set McGonagall off even more. Harry and I escorted McGonagall to the couch and Ron brought Poppy over.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be hard to take in", Kingsley started. "Do you remember the cursed ring that Albus had found and not thinking, put it on his finger?"

McGonagall's face dropped and she nodded. Poppy put a comforting hand on McGonagall's arm and nodded too. It was well known in the order that Albus and McGonagall were an item, no one was really sure if they were married or not.

"Albus made Severus take a wizards oath. If Albus was to die, then he wanted Severus to kill him. So Voldemort would think Severus' true loyalties were with him."

"Do not stand here and tell me that Albus wanted Severus to kill him!" McGonagall stood quickly from the couch.

"You didn't let me finish", Kingsley tried to interrupt.

"No! You will not finish! Trying to tell us that the man I loved asked to be killed!"

"Albus isn't dead!" Kingsley shouted.

"Do you want me to hex you!" McGonagall shouted, whipping her wand out at Kingsley.

"Minerva", Albus said softly, walking into the room. Severus was behind him.

McGonagall gasped and dropped her wand, clutching her hands to her chest. "Albus", she whispered.

"Yes, my love. I know this is a rather big shock for you", Albus said softy, smiling, as he approached her. He reached out his arm and grabbed McGonagall's hand, trying to pull her toward him. McGonagall grabbed his hand with both of hers, it looked like she was feeling Albus to make sure he was real. After a moment, McGonagall rushed forward and started sobbing into Albus' chest.

I looked over at Poppy and she seemed stunned, just starring at Albus and McGonagall. After a moment, she spotted Severus and rushed toward him, pulling him into her arms. I was surprised that Severus actually let her do it. But, seeing as she took care of him so many times after he came back from the Dark Lord, they had to have bonded.

"You stupid, stupid man!" McGonagall sobbed and hit Albus in the chest.

"I will explain everything my love", Albus cued, stroking her hair.

"You!" McGonagall nearly screeched, now noticing Severus. Severus visibly paled and watched McGonagall cautiously as she pulled away from Albus' arms and walked toward him. She pulled him from Poppy's arms and into her own. "How could you make me think you were a murderer", McGonagall started to sob again.

"I'm sorry", Severus whispered sincerely, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He was murmuring something into her ear but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Maybe we should leave them alone for a little while", I suggested to Harry and Ron.

"Good idea", Harry answered.

We quietly made our way to the doorway, trying to slip out unnoticed.

"I can't believe you three knew and didn't inform me!" McGonagall said through her tears, as she turned her head from Severus' chest.

"We've only known for a few days", Harry responded quietly, as we continued into the kitchen.

-Review, please!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my beta!* **its zabini not zambini***

* * *

Harry, Ron, and I went upstairs, leaving Albus, Severus, Professor McGonagall , and Poppy to reunite.

"That was intense", Harry commented as we entered our shared bedroom, on the fourth floor.

"I'm fairly certain Professor McGonagall will hex the shit out of Albus and Severus once she gets her bearings", I added.

"Too bad we have to miss it", Ron said, grinning.

"Well boys, after the day I've had, scratch that, after the week I've had, I need a drink."

"I'm with ya, Hermione", Ron said, heading toward our stash of firewhiskey and vodka.

"Erm, Hermione, do you really think you should drink after what happened last time?" Harry was grinning as he spoke and sat down on the bed.

"I get really drunk one time and I'll never live it down!" I couldn't help but grin back. Faded memories of a few months ago surfaced; I was shirtless, Dean Thomas didn't have any pants on......Thank god Harry intervened before things went too far.

"There's no one here for Hermione to snog or try to get naked, seeing as we both have girlfriends. Unless she wants Severus." Ron made a face his last statement. Harry laughed.

"What's wrong with Severus?" I asked, taking a glass from Ron and downing a glass of firewhiskey.

"Whoa there, Hermione. Slow down, we have all night", Ron said.

"Wait? Do you have a thing for Severus?!" Harry said, jumping off the bed.

"I didn't say that! I just asked why you two thought it'd be so horrible for someone to want to snog him!" Shit, Harry isn't buying this.

"Ew, gods Hermione! Shut up!" Ron gulped down a glass of firewhiskey and poured another.

"You do like him!" Harry was grinning and practically in my face. "You acted just like this when you had a thing for Ron!"

"And look how well that turned out!" Shit! I just gave myself away.

"Ew Hermione!! Snape, you have a thing for Snape?! You're nutters, that's all there is too it. This war has made you nutters, it's understandable", Ron tipped back another glass of firewhiskey. I followed suit and so did Harry.

"This is amazing", Harry said, grinning at me evilly.

"Don't tell anyone! He'd kill me if he ever knew!"

"You never know Hermione, he could like you back. I mean how many beautiful women have a thing for Severus Snape?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" I love Harry, he's such a sweet guy.

"Of course. If we hadn't grown so close in a brother/sister sort of way, I'd be all over you Hermione."

"Harry's right, Hermione. That's why we didn't work out, it was just too weird."

"Yes Ron, don't remind me. I'm well aware of how weird things got after we shagged."

Forty-five minutes later, and I'm pissed. Well, we all are. I lost track of how much firewhiskey and vodka I drank. All I know is there are empty bottles of each laying on the floor. Harry is on the bed, he's close to being passed out. Ron is sitting on his bed, propped up against the head board, he looks done as well. I'm laying on the floor, watching the walls spin.

The door banged open and Severus walked into the room. He stopped and stared at us for a moment and then walked over to the two empty bottles laying on the floor, that happened to be laying next to me.

"Pissed, are we, Hermione?"

"Of coursh not!" Wait, that sounded wrong.

Severus glanced over at Harry and Ron. "You three indulging on a few drinks and didn't think to invite me?" Severus smirked as he took the glass of firewhiskey from my hand and drank it.

"You were bushy downstairsh!" Ron stood up, but wobbled and fell back onto the bed.

"Right", Severus said, smirking at Ron's drunkenness. He glanced over to Harry, who was laying face down on the bed. "Are you still alive Potter?"

Harry threw his hand in the air and then plopped it down on the bed. Professor McGonagall and Albus walked into the room, a much quieter entrance then Severus'.

"Oh my", Albus said with a soft smile.

"Leave these three alone for an hour and look what happens", Severus said with a smirk.

"I hope this isn't an every night occurrence", McGonagall said in a motherly tone.

"Of course not, my love. Let's get to bed, I believe we have lost time to make up for", Albus said suggestively.

Ew, gods! I'm not drunk enough to hear that shit!

"Severus, I'm sure you can get Hermione to bed?" Albus asked as him and McGonagall walked out of the room.

"Of course", Severus sighed.

The next thing I knew, someone was pulling me up into the air.

"Whoa, whoa! Spinning, spinning!"

"Just hang on I'll have you over to your bed in a moment", Severus said softly, but also sounding slightly irritated. I buried my head into his shirt, that helped the spinning. "Let go of my shirt."

"No, helps spinning."

"You're on your bed now, Hermione", Severus said softly as he pulled my hands from his shirt.

I looked up and Severus' dark eyes were staring down at me. His gaze is extremely intense, I could stare into his black eyes all night.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Severus asked.

I couldn't say anything, all I want to do his kiss his lovely mouth. I can feel myself pushing up, off the bed.

"Hermione?"

"Severus", I breathed. I reached out and grabbed a hold of his collar.

Oh gods! I'm going to vomit! I pushed Severus back, away from me. I tried to roll over, I only got half way to the edge of the bed before I started throwing up. The next thing I know, Severus has me by the arm and is holding me over the side of the bed and holding my hair with his other hand. I can fell him pressed up against my back.

"Are you quite finished?" I could hear the annoyance in Severus' voice.

All I could do was groan and let my head hang off the edge of the bed.

"Come along, then", Severus said and then hoisted me back into his arms.

"Where are we going?"

"For the love of Merlin, don't speak. Your breath is horrible!"

Keep being a jerk and I'll throw up in your face! Severus took me to the nearest bathroom and set me down on the toilet. He began drawing my bath water.

"Undress", he ordered.

Hah! He wishes!

"Don't cock your eyebrows at me. You're the one that threw up all over the bed, yourself, and me!"

Oh, right.

"Now, undress and get in while I go find a sober up potion."

I did as I was told, only because the stench of the vomit was becoming unbearable and I was sure I was going to throw up again if I didn't get clean. Hm, I think Severus put bubbles in my bath, interesting. Let me just close my eyes for a moment....

"Hermione! Stop acting like a dunderhead!" Severus bellowed as he reached down and pulled me up by my shoulders. Oops, I must have fallen asleep and started sliding under the water.

"Sorry."

"Drink this." Severus shoved a potion into my hand.

I downed the potion and my mind immediately cleared up. Oh. My. Gods. Severus is taking off his clothes! I watched as he unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off, discarding it to the floor. Then unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off.

"Please explain to me how you managed to get vomit all over my shirt and trousers!"

Severus Snape is standing in front of me in only his dark green boxers. That's it, I'm going to pass out.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You're not going to throw up again are you?" Severus actually looked concerned as he looked my face over.

"No, no", I croaked out. "I'm just....tired."

"Alright, well I'll be back in a moment. I have to take a quick shower in the next bathroom. I brought you a house coat, I didn't want to go through your things to find your clothes."

"Ok, thank you."

Severs left the bathroom. Gods, he has a sexy body! I knew he was built, but shit! Everything on him is toned. All his muscles are well defined but not bulky and disgusting. Mmm, I bet he could put it to a witch in bed. I have _got_ to stop thinking about Severus like that.

Ugh, I pull myself out of the tub and I feel like shit. I don't think it has anything to do with the alcohol, well maybe the headache does. This last year I've felt myself slipping into a depression. Something about knowing that you and your friends are going to die soon tends to make you feel sad.

I can feel the tears slipping down my face as I pull my house coat on and start to brush my teeth. I've got to get it together before Severus walks in. Gods, I look horrid. I can tell by the reflection in the mirror that my hair is all over the place. I have bags under my blood shot eyes, it's obvious I've been crying.

"Hermione?"

Damn it. I hope Severus hasn't been standing there long.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Severus stepped closer, he was obviously studying my face.

I merely nodded and I finished brushing my teeth. If I open my mouth I'll probably ending up sobbing.

"We should get to bed, I'm sure we will have a full day of training tomorrow." Severus spoke softly, almost as he if he was afraid to say anything.

I nodded again and walked with Severus back to the bed room, I refused to look at him. I could tell he knew I had been crying just by the way he was acting. He was like any man with a crying witch, awkward and hesitant.

"I cleaned up the mess and changed your sheets", Severus said softly as we walked over to our separate beds.

"Thank you", I replied quietly, climbing into the bed and laying on my side, facing away from Severus. I could feel Severus watching me, but he didn't ask me any questions, so I'm ok with that.

* * *

I woke to sunlight spraying over my face. I really need to do something about shutting those damn curtains so I'm not blinded every morning.

"Hermione?"

I peek an eye open and see Severus standing over me, holding what appeared to be a cup of tea.

"I thought you could use this. Breakfast is served in the kitchen."

"Thank you", I said taking the cup of tea from Severus. "But, I'm not hungry."

"You should eat, we have to train all day."

"My stomach can't handle any food right now. I'll be fine." I look across the room when I hear Harry and Ron groaning. Harry is sitting up on his bed with his head in his hands and Ron is standing next to his bed, hanging on to the post as if his life depended on it.

Severus snorted, "There is a potion for each of you dunderheads on your night stand. I suggest you use them and shower, we are to head to our training areas in thirty minutes."

Harry grumbled something as he downed the potion and then headed to his wardrobe. Ron did much of the same.

"Hermione, you should get dressed too. We have a long day ahead of us", Severus said, as he walked over to a chair and sat down.

Today seemed like it dragged on forever. I was more focused then I was during yesterdays training. Severus and I were in the backyard today during the morning session. We worked on numerous spells, he taught me a slew of dark spells that I'm sure will come in handy. When we broke for lunch, Severus decided he was going to be an unbearable ass. My stomach was still rolling from the night before and I decided it wasn't a good idea to eat lunch. For some reason, that made Severus angry. He told me I was being an idiot and needed to get my shit together. I mean really, did he want me to throw on up him again? I could gladly make that happen.

Severus pretty much left me alone after that. Thank gods, Severus and I trained with Harry and Ron this afternoon. We had a workout session. Kingsley had turned one of the rooms downstairs into a gym and we spent four hours in there. The only thing Severus said to me was to be careful because my stamina wouldn't be up to par, since I hadn't eaten since yesterday.

I did start to feel slightly woozy, but I wasn't about to tell anyone that. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Severus. I think Harry noticed, he made a point to come over and talk to me when I started to feel sick. I think he saw me start to wobble and wanted to give me an excuse to take a break.

Thank gods training is over. I'm sprawled out across my bed, which feels lovely at the moment. My entire body aches, I don't think I've ever worked out in a gym before.

"Potter, Weasley, dinner is served in the kitchen. Granger get up", Severus order, as he walked over and pulled me off the bed. Harry and Ron rushed by us, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ow! What are you doing?! You nearly pulled my arm out of the socket!" I scowled at Severus, yanking my arm away from him and rubbing my shoulder.

"Take this potion, then follow me. You _will_ eat dinner." Severus stated, his tone was clear that there was no room for argument.

"What is it", I said, nodding my head toward the potion.

"A pain relief potion. It will relieve your aching muscles and will help any issues with your stomach."

I sighed and downed the potion, knowing Severus was going to be a pain if I put up any kind of fight. At least the potion did it's job, I have no more aches and pains and my stomach feels much better.

"Thank you", I said, giving Severus a small smile. I really don't want him to murder me in my sleep, so I should probably stay on his good side. Severus ushered me in the kitchen, making sure he stayed right behind me. I guess he thought I was going to make a mad dash for it.

"It's about time you two", Professor McGonagall said looking at Severus and I, from her seat next to Albus.

"I didn't know you were still here, Professor." I stated, taking my seat next to her. Severus sat beside me, at the end of the table.

"Oh, stop calling me that, Hermione. I'm not your professor anymore and considering the circumstances, I want you three to call me Minerva."

And yet, another name to remember.

"How is training going for you four", Albus asked, sitting at the opposite end of the table from Severus.

"Alright, although I believe we almost lost Hermione today", Severus stated.

What in the hell is he talking about.

"Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you wobbling when we were working out. You're lucky Harry rescued you before I made my way over", Severus said, scowling.

Oh right, that.

"Albus, I think we should make it mandatory that the four of us have to eat three meals a day", Severus said, smirking in my direction.

"What! You can't make me do anything, Severus", I was flinging my fork as I talked, throwing food at Ron.

"Hey!" Ron yelped, after he swallowed his food.

"Ah, I think that's a good idea, Severus!" Albus nearly beamed.

"Why do you always agree with him!"

"Hermione stop flinging your fork, you're getting food everywhere", Harry said, shielding his face with his arms.

"Hermione, I only agree with Severus when I find he has a good idea. With the rigorous workouts and training session, you must eat three meals at the very least. You will never be able to keep up if you don't", Albus replied.

"But, what if I'm not hungry? I'm not a man, I don't want to eat everything in sight!"

"I must insist you always eat something during meal times, you need to have energy."

Jerks! At least I'm actually hungry now, so I won't have to hear their crap for the rest of the night.

After dinner, Severus, Harry, Ron, and I convened back in our bedroom. Albus and Minerva were still taking time to get acquainted. Ew, I can feel myself shudder with that disgusting thought.

"'Mione, Severus, do you two want to play poker?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure Hermione wants to play strip poker", Ron said grinning.

"Shut up, Ron! It was one time, let it go!" Ron and Harry were snickering, while Severus was looking at me with his eyebrows raised. Damn it, I'm never going to live that down.

"On that note, yes, I'll play", Severus said smirking.

We were thirty minutes into the game and our conversation was actually flowing rather nicely. Severus was informing us about the Malfoys and that we may see them in the near future. Harry and Ron were speaking about their girlfriends. Severus wasn't aware that Ron was dating Hannah Abbott, but he knew that Harry was dating Ginny.

"I thought you and Hermione were dating", Severus said to Ron.

"Er, no", Ron responded.

"It was too weird. We are more like siblings than anything", I added

Severus nodded and looked like he was deep in thought.

"No wife, Severus", I said with a grin.

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, "No, I haven't found a women that can handle me."

"I don't think anyone can handle your snarky ass." Oh god, I said that out loud!

I slowly look to Severus, his face is blank. Gods, he's going to kill me. Harry and Ron snickering is making it ten times worse. Wait, now Severus is grinning.

"Don't look so scared, Hermione. I can take a joke", Severus said, almost laughing.

"You sure had me fooled." Damn it, I have to stop thinking out loud!

Severus actually did laugh out loud at that, which I think surprised Harry, Ron, and I at first. Then, he let out this loud hissing sound and clutched his left arm.

"Shit", Severus hissed and dropped his cards on the table.

"What? What is it", I asked anxiously, not thinking.

"I'm being summoned. Inform Albus of my departure, I should be back before morning", Severus said standing and walking quickly to his wardrobe. He pulled out his death eater cloak and a skull mask, then hurriedly left the room.

Gods, I hope he's going to be alright. But, I know one thing. I am not going to inform Albus, one of the boys can. Gods only know what him and Minerva are doing.

-Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I hate waking up in the middle of the night, for no apparent reason. It almost felt like someone called my name, but I don't hear anything. I can tell it's still dark outside, because every morning I've woken up in this blasted room the sun has been shinning in my face.

"Hermione!"

Oh! Someone is calling my name! I open my eyes quickly and see Severus siting on the floor, leaning up against the end of my bed.

"Severus?" I said quietly, pulling out my wand. "Lumos." I shined the light toward Severus and all I could see was blood pouring out of his forehead. "Oh my gods! Severus, are you alright!" Well that was a stupid question.

"Shh, you will wake everyone up", Severus said weakly. I jumped out of bed and kneeled down beside him.

"There's so much blood, Severus!" I yanked his robes open and started to lift his shirt, to see if there was anymore damage that I couldn't see. Severus let out this painful moan that caused me to throw my hands back away from him.

"My ribs...." Severus said in a breathless, pain filled voice. "broke."

"Let me go wake up Albus", I said quickly, trying to stand.

"No", Severus said, grabbing my wrist. "You do it." Severus was still out of breath and pain was etched in his voice.

What! How am I suppose to fix him! I'm going to end up making Severus be in more pain or kill him! Ok, I can do this. I have to do this or Severus is going to bleed to death right in front of me.

"Ok, what do I need to do", I asked in a shaky voice. Severus' eyes are closed, his breathing is more labored then before. Oh gods! He's dying! "Severus", I whispered, placing a hand on his check. I nearly screamed when he grabbed it.

"Calm down", he said slowly.

"What do you need me to do." Tears were running down my face now.

"Calm down, I've been worse. I'll be alright once you give me a few potions", Severus said soothingly, his breathing slightly back to normal.

"I'm sorry", I replied weakly.

"It's alright. First, go into the lab and get three pain potions, a blood replenishing potion, and one to mend bones. Make sure the pain potions are blue. Go quickly, but be quiet and don't injure yourself in the process."

Severus seemed to slump back against the bed, all that speaking must have taken a lot out of him. I sprinted to the lab and grabbed every single potion Severus asked for. Severus was still slumped over when I hurried back to him.

"Severus?" Gods, he looks dead. I took too long, I killed him.

"Pain potion", Severus choked out.

I put the vile of blue pain potion to his lips and helped him drink it down. I could see immediate relief in his face, after I pulled the vial back from his face.

"Bone mending potion." Severus' voice was more clear and not haggard as he spoke. His breathing was still labored though, because of the broken ribs.

I put the green bone mending potion to his lips and he swallowed it. The next thing I knew, Severus had grabbed hold of my forearm and was squeezing the shit out of it, moaning in pain.

"Pain potion", he moaned, not realizing he was probably breaking my arm.

I tipped the potion to his lips and he swallowed it down, letting out a sigh of relief. Severus was still holding onto my arm though, causing me to whimper in pain. He immediately let go, almost like my arm was burning him.

"Shit, Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't realize I had a hold of your arm", Severus said trying to lean forward, but wincing in pain.

"It's alright, I'm fine." I did my best to disguise the pain in my voice.

"I need the blood replenishing potion."

I shakily handed him the potion and he took it from me, drinking it down. He softly grabbed my hand and looked over my bruised and swollen forearm.

"You take the last pain potion", Severus whispered and then winced again.

"No, it's alright I'm fine. You take it, I can get another from the lab." I placed the pain potion at his lips and forced him to drink it down.

"I need to lay down." It was obvious the potions were causing Severus to be drowsy, he wasn't going to make it far before he fell asleep. Severus started to push himself off the bed.

"Lay in my bed Severus."

"Mines not far", he slurred.

"You'll never make it. It's alright, we can switch beds for the night."

He mumbled something incoherent, that I took as a protest. But, he was far too gone to put up a decent fight. As soon as he laid him down, I realized he still had his bloody clothes on, that were now all over my bed.

That night I had the most restless sleep ever. I kept getting up every hour, just to make sure Severus was still breathing. And, my arm was killing me. I had taken a pain potion, it took some of the intensity out of the pain, but it still hurt like hell. I wasn't sure if I could take another pain potion and Severus wouldn't be waking up for hours for me to ask. Finally, as the sun was starting to shine in through the window, I drifted off to sleep, too exhausted to stay awake.

"Oh my god, what happened to Hermione!" Harry shouted. "Hermione, wake up!"

"What! What!" I shouted, sitting straight up in bed. Oh god, Severus! Did something happen to him.

"Potter, you idiot, shut up!" Severus bellowed, he was standing beside me.

"What happened to her arm", Harry shouted, he was obviously confused. "Wait, why are you all bloody, what the hell happened!" Harry looked between Severus and I and then shouted, "Albus!"

"Harry, stop yelling!" He was giving me a headache. My arm was starting to throb, that's all I needed was another pain to think about.

"Hermione, you should lay back down, you look exhausted. How's your arm?" Severus said.

"It hurts....Wait, you're alright?" I almost forgot Severus looked like death when I found him last night.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to have to skip training today, as should you", He replied.

"What's all the shouting about", Albus asked, walking into the room, followed by Minerva.

"Look at them! Somethings happened and they aren't talking", Harry shouted.

"You haven't given us a chance, Potter!" Severus yelled, becoming angry.

"Severus, Harry, calm down", Albus said.

"Calm down! Look at Hermione's arm!" Harry yelled, grabbing my arm where it was bruised.

I let out a piercing scream. I couldn't even think straight, it hurt that bad.

"Harry! You idiot, let go!" Severus screamed, leaning over me and pushing Harry to the ground, causing him to let go of my arm. "Hermione, are you alright?"

I could feel the sobs getting ready to escape my lips, so laid back down and buried my head into Severus' pillow.

"Minerva, can you go into the lab and retrieve me a pain potion and a bone mending potion?" Severus said quietly.

"Yes, of course", she responded.

"Bone mending? How could I have broken her arm by touching it", Harry asked, confusedly, from the floor.

"You didn't break it. I think I broke it last night."

"You broke Hermione's arm!" Harry yelled.

"Potter, if you'd shut up for two minutes, I'd explain what happened!" Harry sat on the floor, fuming, waiting for an explanation.

"What's going on", Ron asked, coming in from the shower.

"Severus, here are the potions", Minerva said, as she hurried back into the room.

"Thank you. Hermione, I need you to take these potions", Severus said quietly.

"It hurts", I said in a shaky voice.

I could feel Severus lean over my back, making sure not to touch my arm, putting his face right next to mine. "I know Hermione, you will feel much better if you take these. Then, you can go back to sleep", he whispered into my ear.

Gods, if I wasn't in so much pain I'd be so turned on. I turned my head to the side, facing Severus, I was actually afraid to move anymore. It felt like my arm was going to explode.

"How much pain potion did you take last night?" Severus asked.

"Just one of the blue ones."

"Okay, I'm going to give you a red one. It's a lot stronger, you will start to get drowsy immediately", Severus said as he shifted my head up slightly, pouring the potion down my throat.

Severus was right, my brain immediately became foggy and my eyes started to droop.

"Don't sleep yet, you need the bone mending potion", Severus said softly, pouring another potion down my throat.

I could feel Severus pull the blanket over me and then speak. "Come on Potter, you idiot. I'll explain everything in the kitchen."

* * *

"Hermione."

Ugh, why is someone always waking me up. Mmm, this pillow and blanket smell like Severus. I could sleep here forever. I'm laying on my right side, so I snuggle my head into the pillow.

"Hermione."

Right, someone was calling me. And, someone's touching me? I peek my eye open and see Severus has a hold of my right arm and is rubbing something on it.

"What are you doing?" Ew! I just got a whiff of my breath and it smells like something died in my mouth.

"Rubbing a potion on your arm, to diminish the swelling and bruising. Are you in any pain?"

"No", I replied, letting as little air escape my mouth as possible.

"Good. Hermione, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to break your arm or leave you in pain all night."

"It's alright, Severus. After I take a shower, I want to know what happened to you last night."

"Of course, we will discuss it over dinner."

"Dinner? What time is it?" Really, have I slept all day?

"It's six o'clock, the others are eating dinner now if you'd like to join them."

"No, I'll wait. I need to shower first." Besides, Severus' bed smells wonderful, I hadn't planned on moving anytime soon. After Severus finished rubbing the potion into my arm, I snuggled back into his pillow.

"I thought you were going to shower", Severus said, staring down at me. He was still sitting on the side of the bed.

"I will, eventually."

Severus smirked, "Is the great Hermione Granger being lazy? Someone better alert the press, this is a national tragedy!"

"Shut up, Severus!" I snuggled deeper into the blanket, I could actually go for going back to sleep. I think I will.

"No you don't", Severus said, grabbing the edge of the blanket, pulling on it and knocking me into the floor.

"Hey, jerk! I was trying to go back to sleep."

"You've slept all day Hermione, you need to get up and move around some. As well as eat, you haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!"

Severus snorted, "I think I should be asking you that question."

I would huff, but the stench of my breath would probably knock both of us out.

"Fine. I expect a full report when I get out of the shower." And when I brush this ungodly smell out of my mouth.

"Yes, dear", Severus replied cheekily. Since when did Severus Snape develop a sense of humor? I could feel myself look at him strangely as I exited the room, heading toward the shower.

Forty-five minutes later I emerged from the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom. Of course, Severus was no where in sight. And, the room smelled awful. I guess that's what I have to deal with when living with three men.

"Where's Severus?" I asked Harry and Ron, they are sitting by the window playing Wizards Chess.

"He's waiting for you in the kitchen", Harry responded, not looking away from the board. I assume Severus informed Harry and the others about what happened to him last night and the details of when I treated him.

I hurriedly made my way to the kitchen, I'm starving. Of course, I have to pass by Albus' door and I hear Minerva giggling. I can feel my body shudder at the sound, I don't even want to think about what they're doing in there.

"What's the matter? Are you in any pain?" Severus asked, his voice almost sounded concerned.

"No, no. I'm fine." Although, I might be in pain if I keep thinking about Minerva and Albus like that.

"You just shuddered again, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Severus. I'm fine, I promise. I'm starving though, can we eat?"

"Of course", Severus said, motioning for me to go first. You know, him acting like a gentlemen is doing nothing for me trying to push this crush on him away. Severus called out something, which I completely missed, and a house elf appeared.

"Wait, who's house elf is that? I've never seen it before."

"This is Eli, he belongs to me. The reason you've never seen him is because he has been told to stay out of sight and only appears if I call him."

"Oh, well that explains it."

Severus smirked and the next thing I knew there were plates full of food in front of us.

"I'm starving!" I exclaimed, grabbing for a fork. After about five minutes of shoving food in my face, I remember Severus still hadn't said anything about what happened to him. "So, what happened last night."

Severus sighed, "As you know, I was summoned by the Dark Lord."

I nodded.

"Apparently, it was entertainment night..."

I hope I didn't shudder again. I know Death Eater entertainment is usually something vulgar and disgusting.

"I can usually get out of the entertainment, but Voldemort insisted I participate. I did as minimal as possible, throwing hexes at the victims if someone was looking at me. But, of course, that wasn't enough. Most of the Death Eaters were raping and torturing their victims."

I know shuddered this time.

"So, Voldemort insisted I take the torture that I should have bestowed upon my victims. The remaining death eaters beat and tortured me. I probably wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Lucius and Draco."

"What do you mean? Wait, Draco's a full fledged Death Eater now?"

"Lucius and Draco apparated me back here and healed me as much as possible, before they got called back by Voldemort. And no, Draco hasn't taken the mark yet. Lucius and I hope to prevent that from happening before the final war breaks out."

"They just left you? What if you hadn't made it back inside?"

"They got me into our bedroom."

"They saw me sleeping?!"

Severus smirked and raised an eyebrow, "I was bleeding to death. You sleeping was the last thing on my mind. Besides, if they hadn't gotten me in the room I probably would have bled to death. I knew if I could wake you up, I'd be fine."

I scowled. That jerk was probably just saying that so I would calm down.

"So, why isn't Draco a full Death Eater?"

Severus smirked again, "Strategy. If we win the war, then it would be easier for Draco to prove his alliance to the light. But, if we loose the war, Voldemort will still think Draco is on his side."

"Ah, I see. That's smart." I said out loud and then mumbled, "Cause we're probably going to die anyway."

Shit, I must have said that too loud. Severus was looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Uh, so, you're ok now? Rib repaired and everything?" Well, that was an obvious change of subject.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks to you", Severus said, he was obviously thinking about something.

The rest of the meal was eaten in an awkward silence. Well, at least it was on my part. From past experience with Severus, he could be a gloomy person, so hopefully he wouldn't think too much into what I said.

"So, Hermione, what are your plans for the future?"

Now, he could be asking just because he's curious or he's read too much into what I said a few moments ago.

"I don't know really, I hadn't thought about it. I guess once I become an Auror I will.....Well, I don't know."

"Not going to University?"

"No, at least not right now. I've read half the books from most universities anyway, what more could I learn?"

Severus smirked, "What about an apprenticeship?"

"Mmm, I don't know. I haven't put much thought behind it."

"Why not?"

"Erm, just haven't?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow and studied me, which was starting to weird me out.

"I think I'm going to go see what Ron and Harry are doing", I said unevenly, standing up. I walked quickly to the door, but not quickly enough. The next thing I knew, Severus had my back pinned up against the wall.

"Why haven't you planned anything for your future?" Severus' voice was low and demanding.

"I just.."

"Don't tell me you just haven't. _You_ don't _just_ do things, there is always a reason."

I opened my mouth, but I found I couldn't speak. Severus' body was way to close to mine, I could barely breath.

"Tell me", he breathed.

I had to close my eyes, I could feel my legs turning to jelly. Severus must have known too, he leaned up against me more, holding me to the wall.

"Tell me", he breathed again, this time millimeters away from my neck. Severus' lips were so close. "Tell me", he demanded.

"I.I.I can't", I stuttered.

"Yes you can." Severus' lips were getting closer and closer to my neck. Gods, would he just put them on my neck already!

"There's no reason to plan", I finally said.

"Why?" He was now running the side of his face and his nose up the length of my neck. Gods, he's driving me mad!

"We won't survive." I can't even form complete sentences.

"Says who?"

"No one, it's just what I assume. After Albus' death and you turning out to be a true follower of Voldemort."

"Well, Albus obviously isn't dead and I can assure you I am not a follower of Voldemort." Finally!! Severus' lips descended on my neck after he finished speaking.

His lips were softer then I expected. Severus was kissing my neck and my collar bone.....oh, yes! God's he's kissing right at the nape of my neck. Crap! I think I just moaned, actually I am positive I did.

"Why haven't Potter and Weasley confronted you about your feelings", Severus asked, taking his lips away from my neck. Really?! Does he want to speak about Harry and Ron now! I'm pretty sure what he was just doing is far more important.

I took a minute to try and control my breathing. "I haven't really said anything about it to them. But, I think they feel the same way. Harry spends most of his time with Ginny and Ron spends most of his time pursuing girls, while he can."

"And who have you been pursuing?"

"No one!" I could barely contain myself.

Severus started kissing my neck again, working his way to my mouth. I swear if he doesn't kiss me, I will kill him. Severus was at my chin now.

"I see you two are feeling better", Albus said casually, from the doorway. Minerva was standing beside him, grinning.

Son of a bitch! Why does he pop up at the worst times!

"Lovely", Severus replied, looking at Albus with his eyebrow cocked. He was still inches away from my mouth.

"Kingsley's here, we're have a meeting", Albus said. I swear his eyes were twinkling out of their sockets. Albus and Minerva walked back out of the kitchen.

"I suppose we should join them", Severus stated, pushing away from me but still holding me up against the wall.

No!

"Perhaps we can continue this conversation later?" Severus finally pushed completely off of me and smirked, then he made his way out the kitchen door.

Thank gods I was standing near a counter or I would have ended up in the floor. All I know is we will be doing a hell of a lot more then speaking later!

-Review please! Thanks to those who do!


	6. Chapter 6

Kingsley and Albus are on the top of my shit list, now! Gods, I can only imagine what Severus and I could be doing right this second! But no, I have to be on my way to some stupid ass meeting! Can't we just face that we are all probably going to die and then maybe I can have my way with Severus. Now, that's a lovely thought!

"Nice of you to join us, finally, Hermione", Kingsley said flatly, as I walked into the room.

I scowled and started to respond but Albus quickly interrupted.

"Severus and Hermione had somewhat of a long night last night. We are a little off today in the house." Albus' eyes were twinkling at me as he spoke.

Kingsley nodded, "I'm afraid you all may be thrown off again."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Malfoy's will be here tomorrow morning. They will be staying."

Harry and Ron both had blank expressions on their faces, as I'm sure I did as well. I'm not really sure how to feel about this. Draco is our enemy, well school yard enemy. But, as we were informed on the first day, the Malfoy's are working for the side of the light.

"Draco and Lucius will start training with you four as well", Kingsley's added, nodding toward me, Severus, Harry, and Ron.

"What about Narcissa? She will need to know how to defend herself." Severus commented.

"Narcissa will receive training, but it will be limited. Lucius plans on hiding Narcissa in headquarters, he doesn't want her anywhere near the final battle."

"That's understandable. I wish Minerva would agree to the same", Albus said, squeezing Minerva's hand.

"You know I can't, love", Minerva said softly, smiling at Albus.

"Where will the Malfoy's be sleeping?" Ron asked.

"Well, we will create a room for Lucius and Narcissa like the one we have for Albus and Minerva. Draco will be bunking in the room with you four", Kingsley answered.

I could feel myself shudder inwardly, at the thought of Minerva and Albus. I will _never_ get use to the thought of them having sex. Wait! Draco's going to be rooming with us! Damn it! Just another hurdle for me trying to get into Severus' pants.

"I know you three and Draco have somewhat of a rocky history. But, I can assure you that was all a facade, Draco nor his parents have ill thoughts toward the three of you", Albus said, looking at Harry, Ron, and I.

The first time one of those idiots call me a mudblood, someones dying.

"I don't know how you four would like to work out the sleeping arrangements", Kingsley's stated. "I thought that since Harry, Ron, and Hermione are so close we would move Hermione over to their side of the room and let Draco sleep near Severus."

What! No! Shit, how can I shoot this down without looking obvious.

"I thought the whole point of our bed separation was so that the 'partners' could become well acquainted. You moving Hermione across the room would be defeating the purpose", Severus stated, giving Kingsley a death glare.

Yes, Severus! You tell him!

"I believe Severus is right", Albus said, his eyes were twinkling madly. "Besides, it would be good for Draco to get to know Ron and Harry, I believe there will be more tension between those three, then with Draco and Hermione."

"I don't know, as hot headed as Hermione is...." Severus smirked after he trailed off. Harry and Ron snorted, but tried to cover up their laughter with coughing. I glared at all three of them, jerks! And to think I was going to give Severus an enjoyable night, not anymore!

"I will leave it up to you four to figure out the sleeping arrangements", Kingsley added.

"Wait, won't Voldemort realize the Malfoy's are missing, seeing as he's staying at Malfoy Manor", I asked.

"Voldemort is no longer staying at Malfoy Manor", Severus said seriously. "The ministry raided the manor two weeks ago, one of the death eaters that works in the ministry caught wind of it and alerted everyone. Voldemort is staying in an abandoned house, I believe somewhere in Ireland, but I can't be sure of the location. Voldemort instructed the Malfoy's to go into hiding and only to attend death eater gatherings. So, Lucius set it up to appear that him and his family will be staying at his vineyard in France, but they will be staying here."

"You knew about this?" I asked Severus.

Severus nodded, "Yes, we didn't tell you three on the first day because we knew you were already taking a lot in at one time. We also weren't sure what your reactions would be."

"It will be weird working with the Malfoy's but if it helps our cause and they are really on our side, then I'm for it", Harry said. It amazes me how much Harry has grown up over the last couple of years.

"I'm with Harry, whatever helps our survival and winning the war", Ron added. I'm not sure if Ron is just going along with Harry, but he has really grown up too.

"Hermione?" Kingsley inquired. I realized everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"What are your thoughts on the Malfoy's staying here?"

"Oh, right. Of course, whatever helps us out."

"Alright, that's all I really came here to discuss", Kingsley said, standing up. "How is training going?"

"Fine, we seem to be progressing nicely", Severus answered.

Kingsley nodded, "Well, I'm off. I will return in a week, an owl will be sent before my arrival. The Malfoy's will be here tomorrow around noon."

"I believe we all should relax for the rest of the evening", Albus said standing and taking Minerva's hand, pulling her up with him. "Minerva and I will be down in the library."

"I'm going to my lab, I don't want any interruptions", Severus nearly spat, as he got up and walked toward his lab.

What in the hell is he so pissy about? I don't get how Severus can be fine one minute and killer the next, he's worse than a girl. Jerk, he probably regrets what happened in the kitchen. I will never regret that.

I wonder what Harry and Ron are doing?

"Albus, do you think it would be alright if Ron and I went to the Burrow?" Harry asked. "Ginny and Hannah are both there and Ron and I haven't had a chance to see them all week."

"I don't see a problem with that. As long as you stay at the Burrow with Arthur and Molly, it's too dangerous for any of you to be going anywhere alone."

"Alright, I will floo mum and tell her we are coming", Ron said, happily.

Well damn, there went my night.

"Hermione, do you want to come?" Harry asked.

"And watch you make out with Ginny and Ron make out with Hannah? No thanks, I think I will pass."

Harry smirked and walked into the bedroom, followed by Ron. Well, it appears my night is going to be insanely boring. Harry and Ron are going to the Burrow, Minerva and Albus are in the library, reading, at least I pray that they are only reading and Severus has turned into 'Professor Snape' for the evening. It's a nice night outside, maybe I will go lounge in the backyard and read.

For being in London, the sky is pretty clear. Although, I can smell rain in the air. So, this outside reading may be short lived. Actually, I haven't really read since I've been out here. I can't get Severus out of my mind.

I can't get over his mood swings. Severus is amazing one minute and then dark and angry the next minute. Although, that is kind of hot. I bet he's amazing is bed....I _really_ need to stop thinking about him like that, I'm going to get myself into trouble. But, that could be fun, seeing as I'm insanely bored right now.

I absolutely hate being alone. Up until recently, I was never alone. I had an amazing childhood, my parents were always there for me. It nearly killed me going to Hogwarts, I actually almost left, until I friended Harry and Ron. Then, at the beginning of my seventh year, Voldemort had death eaters raid my parents house. Apparently it was a surprise raid, because no one seemed to know anything about it until it was too late. That was actually almost a year ago. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasleys helped me through that.

But, Harry's with Ginny, Ron's with Hannah, and the Weasley's have enough to deal with without me moping around their home. So, now I'm sitting out here all alone. I depress myself even more when I'm alone, I should probably go inside.

"You've been on that same page for ten minutes."

I jumped out of the lawn chair I was laying on and quickly turned around, whipping out my wand.

"Going to hex me, hmm?" Severus said, smirking at me.

"I should! You scared the shit out of me", I said scowling and then laying back on the chair, reclining. "I thought you were brewing."

"I was, but I'm missing a few ingredients so there is only so much I could do." Severus pulled up a chair and sat down. "What are you reading? Or pretending to read, I should say."

"I'm not sure, it's one of the books I found lying around the house."

"And you just decided to pick it up and read it? What if it were cursed or had a demon lurking in it? The Black library is notorious for dark arts books."

"I examined and tested it first. It appeared to be alright."

Severus scowled, "There are many dark art spells that you don't know, something could have easily happened to you. Next time, have Albus or myself look it over."

I nodded. Severus was right, I hadn't considered there being a curse on the book that I hadn't learned about.

And now, there's an awkward silence. Lovely. Maybe I will actually start reading this book. About two minutes went by and then the book was pulled from my hands.

"Hey!" Severus has his wand raised and pointed in my direction. This can't be good...

"Engorgio", Severus murmured, then my lawn chair doubled in size. Severus reached his arm out and pushed me over to the side, sitting down beside me. "I believe we have a conversation to finish from earlier."

Yes! Yes, we do!

"I am rather interested to here what you plan for the future", Severus said, placing an arm behind his head and looking at the sky.

What?! That's the not the conversation I wanted to finish, damn it! I'm more interested in your tongue being in my mouth!

"Well?" Severus asked.

I scowled, "I told you I don't know what I want to do with my future."

Severus smirked, "Start planning now." He knows I want him to kiss me.

"I don't know Severus, I don't feel like thinking about it."

"Hermione, you have your entire future to look forward too and you are going to have so many possibilities it's going to be overwhelming if you push everything off until after the war ends."

I wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Severus was right, but I somehow have it etched in my brain that we won't survive. I can't seem to see past that right now.

Severus turned to his head to the side and starred at me.

"What?" I hate when people watch me and say nothing.

"I know you think that we are all going to die, but you can't constantly think that way", Severus said softly. "If you do, you won't survive to even see the final battle. I have come to realize that you need to find something to look forward too, to keep yourself sane."

"Nothing really appeals to me anymore. So much has changed this past year, which in turn has changed me. I don't know what to do anymore."

Severus spoke his next sentence very quietly, "Are you speaking about your parents?"

"Well, in part, I guess. Were you there that night..." I trailed off, I could feel myself starting to get choked up. Severus looked very uncomfortable now.

"No, Lucius and I were sent off on a mission from Voldemort when the need for the raid arose. I hadn't got word it happened until we returned."

Severus watched me for a few moments, he is obviously like every other man when a witch gets emotional, awkward. It only took a minute for me to regain my barrings, I have gotten pretty good at pushing my emotions away.

"I would like to travel a little", I said, trying to lighten the subject.

"Really? To where?"

"I don't know, everywhere. It would be nice to do a lot of traveling, but also have a home to come home too. My first destination would probably be Rome or Greece."

"Greece is spectacular. It's peaceful, but there are also wonderful landmarks and entertainment. Along with undiscovered places to explore."

"You've been to Greece?" I was surprised, Severus didn't strike me as the traveling type.

"I have a Villa outside of Athens."

"What?! You live in Greece?!"

Severus smirked, "I have a home there, yes. I inherited it from my father's mother. I use to go there a lot when I was first out of Hogwarts, I haven't been there much lately. Perhaps, after the war I could take you and show you the sights in Greece."

"That would be amazing." And so would seeing your Villa and bedroom. Severus is smirking at me, I hope he's not using Legilimens.

"What would be so amazing about it? Hmm?" Severus leaned over and purred into my ear.

And, I just creamed my knickers. I can't get enough of his voice! I can't even speak. I can feel his breath on my ear, his mouth is so close again. Oh! His lips are sucking on my earlobe! Mmm...

"Suddenly, so quiet again. I'll have to remember this when I want you to stop blabbing your mouth." Severus' tongue was now tracing my jaw line.

Gods, I could just strip him out of his clothes right here. Wait, why did he stop!

"Why did you stop?" I asked, looking at Severus, who was only inches away from my face.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." Severus lightly kissed my lips after he stopped speaking.

What! Is he serious?! I'm going to need a better kiss than that!

"What? Why not?" I could almost hear the need seeping out of my voice.

"Well, I'm..."

"I don't want to hear any crap about you're too old or you were my teacher. Because, you're not too old and you are not my professor anymore."

"I'm married."

"What?!" This ass has been leading me on and trying to snog me and he's married!

Severus smirked, "I'm kidding."

"What?! You jerk!" I slapped him in the chest and a deep, rich laugh sounded from it. "Gods, I think I like you better without a sense of humor."

Severus grinned. "I did mean it, when I said I didn't know if this was a good idea. We're Auror partners, a relationship could complicate things. We both need a clear head when we are in training and battles."

Really, does he actually think that even if we aren't in a relationship I'm still not going to be thinking about him.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" I replied, casually.

"Just sex? You never seemed like a friends with benefits kind of person."

"I'll take what I can get." Shit did I just say that out loud? That came out so wrong. Severus grinned. "Wait, that came out wrong."

"Obviously." Severus couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"I know we've only been together a few days, but there's something about you, Severus, that draws me to you. I can't explain it, I enjoy being in your presence."

"I know, I feel the same way. But, I just feel this would complicate things more then they already are. I don't think you and I need anything else on our plates right now, especially a relationship."

This was not the way I wanted this to work out. I mean shit, couldn't he at least shag me and let me release some of my frustration.

"I still want us to be close, though. I think our friendship will help our partnership greatly", Severus said when I remained quiet.

"Fine", I sighed.

"Perhaps, when the war is over we will see where we stand?"

"Alright." Great, I'm going to die before I know what it's like to shag Severus Snape. And now, it's starting to rain. What a lovely night...

Severus stood and pulled me up into a standing position. "Come, let's go inside. We need to prepare for the Malfoy's arrival in the morning."

-Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

This has been the longest training day, thus far. I feel like Severus and I have been down in this forest for days and it's really only been hours. We got separated almost immediately, when we entered the basement. I'm ok with that, though. I don't really know where our, uh, friendship, stands right now. I don't feel like dealing with any awkwardness today.

Although, that's bound to happen, since the Malfoy's arrived this morning. I haven't seen them, we were training when they arrived and they were in a meeting with Kingsley when we broke for lunch. I highly doubt I will see much of Severus, beyond trainings. With Lucius and Draco in the house, I assume they will occupy his free time.

That's probably a good thing though. Severus' rejection isn't sitting well with me and it's probably best I spend the least amount of time with him as possible.

Finally, the alarm sounded throughout the forest, signaling the end of our training. I trudged to the door, realizing how tired I was. Dinner and bed feels like the plan for tonight.

"How did you do?" Severus asked, walking out from the left side of the woods, as I came out of the right.

"Alright. Almost got eaten by a giant, Bogart spider, but I'm fine."

Severus grinned, "We really need to try to stay together when we are down here. These exercises are to work as a team, we weren't together at all today."

"And that's my fault?" I suddenly became angry and I have no idea why.

Severus cocked his eyebrow, "Did I say that or make any indication that it was your fault? No. I was just merely stating that we need to try and stay together down here."

"Right." Severus was right, but I was still angry. I turned my back on him and made my way up the stairs, hoping to get as far away from Severus as possible.

"Hermione, wait."

"What, Severus?!"

"Stop being a prat and halt your walking!" I had just gotten to the stop of the stairs and had pushed the door open when Severus said that.

"I'm a prat?! You're a prat! You..you...you idiot!"

Severus gave me this odd expression and grabbed my arm, "You're bleeding!"

"I don't care!"

Severus grabbed me as I walked out of the door and pushed me against the wall, in the hallway. "Stop being a dunderhead and let me heal your leg!" He bent down and grabbed my calf before I could protest and began healing a gash that I hadn't realized was there. "You need to be more careful!"

"I didn't even know that it happened!"

"Exactly! If you would stop daydreaming down there and actually concentrate, you would have realized you had a huge gash on your leg! Or better yet, you could have prevented it!

"Oh, do shut up!"

Someone cleared their throat, causing Severus and I to jerk our heads in their direction. Kingsley and Lucius Malfoy stood about ten feet away from us, in the library door.

"I see both your personalities are still in tact from the last time I saw either of you", Lucius said, smirking. "Hermione, it's a pleasure to see you again. Perhaps this time around, we will be on better terms?"

I pushed away from the wall and pushed Severus off of me, then walked toward Lucius. "Yes, of course."

"This is my wife, Narcissa. I'm not sure you two have met." A long blonde haired women, who looked exactly like the female version of Draco, stepped out from behind Lucius.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. I've heard so much about you", Narcissa said nicely, sticking her hand out for Hermione to shake.

"I can only imagine", I replied smiling, causing Narcissa's smile to brighten. "If you'll excuse me, I'm sure you two want to get caught up with _Severus_." I nearly spat Severus' name.

The last thing I heard before I entered the kitchen was Narcissa's comment. "She's a feisty one, Severus. I'd imagine you two are working together quite nicely?" The suggestion was obvious in her voice.

I decided I'd eat dinner downstairs in the kitchen, instead of the one on the fourth floor. I figured I could be alone down here for a while, until Harry and Ron came looking for me. Then, maybe we could spend some time together.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron said brightly, as he and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"We're going to the Burrow again, would you like to join us?" Harry asked.

"Again?"

"Yes, Hannah is still there with Ginny."

I sighed, "No, if it's just going to be you four I will stay behind. I don't want to interrupt couples snog fest."

Ron and Harry both grinned.

"Well, Draco's here, maybe you can hang out with him", Ron suggested.

"Yeah, he's actually not that bad. Ron and I had a chance to speak with him for about twenty minutes", Harry added.

"How do you two always get done training before Severus and I."

"It's only when you two are down in the forest. We take longer the days we are down there and you two are doing something else", Harry replied.

"Well, we need to be off", Ron said. "Maybe we can hang out later tonight, if we get back early."

Right, seeing as you two came back at two this morning.

"Bye boys." Well, it appears I'm on my own tonight. I'll just eat dinner and retire to one of the rooms on the second floor for the night. I'm sure Severus will want to catch up with the Malfoy's and Albus and Minerva will be doing gods know what.

"Hey, Hermione", I heard a male voice say from behind me. I turned and Draco stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Draco." Upon better observation, I noticed Draco was almost standing in a defensive position. I must have show my confusion on my face, because Draco smiled and relaxed.

"I wasn't sure whether you would hex me or not the first time we met in the house."

I smiled. I've never actually had a civil conversation with Draco, this could be interesting.

"Albus, Severus, and Kingsley explained everything to Harry, Ron, and I. We know it was an act, or so that is what we were told."

Draco gave me a small smile, "Yes, it was. I'm very sorry for all the rude and nasty things I said to you. I never meant any of them. I've always found you to be such an intelligent and interesting person."

Either he's just trying to get on my good side or being charming is just one of his traits. Either way, I like it.

"I wish I could say the same about you, that I find you interesting, that is. But, I don't really know anything about you. Other than, you are intelligent."

"I guess we'll have to change that." Draco smiled broadly and leaned on the door frame.

"I guess so. I do hope you prove me wrong, about thinking you are a spoiled rich brat...." Draco let out a deep, rich laugh that I felt in my chest. It was quite nice.

"Well, in my younger years I might agree with you. But, I've grown up, so I'm positive I can prove you wrong on that subject."

"I look forward to it." Hmm, maybe Draco won't be as horrible as I thought. "I'm about to summon a house elf for dinner, would you like to join me?"

"Of course", Draco replied, walking into the kitchen fully and over to the kitchen table. He did something I never thought Draco Malfoy would do for me, he pulled my chair out and gestured for me to sit down. He then walked over and sat across from me at the table.

Dinner was actually quite nice. Draco explained his life and role in the war up until now. When he first entered Hogwarts, Draco had no idea his father or Severus were both spies. Draco was in his third year when he learned of their true alliance. He also explained that when he was younger he knew his father had something to do with Voldemort, but wasn't sure the extent. Him being a spoiled brat just helped him in his first few years in Hogwarts. Draco's parents didn't allow him to go near Voldemort or the Death Eaters, until he turned seventeen. Voldemort insisted on Draco taking the steps to become a death eater. But, Lucius and Severus had somehow convinced Voldemort that Draco would be of more use if he didn't take the mark, people would find him more trustworthy. Voldemort bought it, but insisted that Draco must partake in rivals and raids.

"So, are you still dating Weasley?" Draco asked, sitting back in his chair and sipping his pumpkin juice.

"That ended in our sixth year, where have you been? The entire school knew the next day that we were no longer an item."

"Well, yes I knew that. But, I didn't know if you were one of those couples that break up and get back together on numerous occasions."

"Hardly. I think Ron and I have been friends too long to be anything other than friends. Are you still dating Pansy?"

Draco made a face, "Gods, no. Let me think of how I can put this, I was taking one for the team, when I was dating Pansy. My father needed some information from her father, and I somehow got dragged into the equation. My dad got the information he needed and I broke up with her a couple months later. That was six, hell filled, months."

"I'd say. She is by far the most annoying person I have ever met. I couldn't imagine being in a relationship with her. Wait! You didn't have to shag her, did you?!"

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice, "Hell no!! I think I would have chosen death first."

I couldn't help but giggle, I think I would have chosen death too.

"So, did you shag Weasley?"

I made a face, "No, I could barely kiss him. I felt like I was kissing my brother and that's just disgusting on so many levels. Thank god he wasn't my first, or I may have never had sex again."

"You're not a virgin?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "See me as the goody goody, that everyone else sees me as?"

Draco smiled.

"Actually, the goody goody reputation does help out. If there are rumors going around about me, most people won't believe them."

"Wait! That story I heard about the shag fest you had with Dean Thomas and that Ravenclaw is true?!"

"Possibly..."

"Hermione Granger having threesomes, who would have thought." Draco had a smirked plastered on his face.

"Like you've never had a threesome."

"Oh, I've had plenty. But, I never thought you would. I'm starting to see you in a new light, Granger."

"Fascinating conversation", a deep male voice said from the doorway. Severus stood in the doorway, his dark eyes were staring at me. Shit. "It's good to know you two will be able to share your sexually transmitted diseases with the rest of us."

"Oh, come on godfather. I'm sure you've had your share of women in your time."

Godfather? I think I might have known that.

Severus scowled and glared at Draco, "I'm not a man whore, Draco. I am only intimate with women I am in a relationship with."

Well, there went my idea for ambushing Severus in the middle of the night and shagging the shit out of him.

"Too bad", Draco commented. "You're missing out on a lot of fun."

"I better not walk in on the two of you participating in such activities", Severus spat.

"Perhaps you should knock when you walk into a room that you know Hermione and I are alone in."

I almost spit out my pumpkin juice when Draco said that. Severus gave Draco a deadly glare and then stalked out of the room. Sigh, Severus isn't going to want anything to do with me now. Hmm, I wonder if Draco is tied down to anyone. He is rather handsome, with his shoulder length blond hair and his ice blue eyes.

"Are you shagging my godfather?

I did spit out my pumpkin juice this time.

"What?!"

"Severus seemed rather, jealous? He wasn't very happy about hearing the conversation about the threesomes and he sure as hell didn't appreciate my stating the possibility of shagging you."

"No, I'm not shagging Severus."

"Is there something else going on?" I don't think Draco is going to let this go.

I sighed, "No, he won't allow it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we had a small incident in the upstairs kitchen and then outside. It only went as far as him nibbling my neck and giving me a small, very unfulfilled kiss. Severus said that he didn't think either of us needed anymore complications while we were fighting the war and that after the war we will see where we stand."

"Oh, I see. I don't think Severus is thinking clearly. There will probably be more complications and tension between the two of you if you don't attempt a relationship or shag buddies, or whatever you two are going for."

"Those are my thoughts, exactly. But, I know how stubborn Severus is, so I left it alone."

"The great Hermione Granger not standing her ground? That's unheard of!" Draco slammed his fist down on the table, making me laugh. "He likes you a lot you know, I could tell by the way he was looking at you."

"Even if that is true, Severus doesn't want anything to do with me right now."

"He does, he's just scared. When Severus is in a relationship, he's fully committed. In my opinion, any witch would be lucky to have him. Severus has had his heart broken a few times, so he's hesitant."

"Oh, well I understand, I think."

"But, we can lure him to you."

"What do you mean."

Draco smirked, "Well, we can fake a romance or a fling between the two of us. Anytime he's around we can flirt and be playful."

"Wouldn't that just hurt Severus?"

"It will a little bit, but it will kick him into gear too. Severus can't expect you to sit around and wait for him."

"You do have a point."

"And if you and I get to shag a few times, we will consider that a bonus."

I smiled. Leave it to a Malfoy to come up with such a hot plan, that I am going to enjoy.

"You're sure this won't hurt Severus too much? I would like to grab his attention but not in a hurtful way."

Draco smiled, "He'll be fine. You will be able to tell how serious he is about you and whether or not he is worth pursuing. Or, maybe there is someone else worth pursuing." Draco raised his eyebrows at me and pierced me with his eyes. He's going to be trouble, in a delicious sort of way.

"Alright, what do we do first?"

Draco's smile widened, "We need to be subtle at first. Severus will suspect what we're doing if we go upstairs and just start snogging."

"Obviously."

"We've already set things into motion with the conversation Severus walked in on and what I said to him afterwards. So, we will take it from there."

I spent the rest of the evening with Draco. We discussed ways for me to get to Severus, but mainly we talked about the things we enjoy. Draco and I have more in common than I realized. I can see him being long time friends with the rest of us.

"Hey, Hermione", Harry called, as I was walking upstairs. Draco had went back upstairs about an hour ago.

"I thought you and Ron were at the Burrow."

"The girls were going to bed early, they have to help mum in the morning", Ron said, coming in behind Harry from the sitting room.

"Ginny and Hannah want you to come next time, they promised we wouldn't have a snog fest", Harry added.

Right. "I do miss them. Let me know when you plan on going again."

"Did you have a chance to catch up with Draco, while we were gone?" Harry asked.

"Actually, yes. Draco doesn't seem like he's too bad. I kind of think we will all be friends." I said as I made my way to the bedroom that held the entrance to the third floor.

"Yeah, Ron and I think so too."

We made our way up the stairs, into the hallway, and then entered our bedroom. Severus was standing in front of the window, facing us, with a magazine in his hand. Draco was unpacking his things and getting his stuff settled. They both looked up as we entered. Draco smiled broadly and started walking past us, he held a towel and wash cloth in his hand.

"You better get to the shower before Hermione does or she'll have it occupied for hours", Ron said, jokingly.

"Yes, I've heard", Draco said with a smirk. He turned to me and his smirk turned to a soft smile. Draco's eyes washed over me and a warmth ran through my body. He brushed his hand over mine as he passed by and his smile broadened. I know this is all a show, but Draco's hot and there's just something about him. He slowly walked out of the room, still smiling at me.

"Whoa, Hermione. What happened while we were gone?" Ron asked, him and Harry noticed everything.

"Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing, Hermione. Draco was pretty much undressing you with his eyes", Harry said.

I looked up at Severus, I was too busy watching Draco to notice if Severus had been watching. But, I knew what Harry had just said was loud enough for Severus to here. Oh yes, I'm positive Severus heard and saw everything. While Severus held no facial expression, his body language spoke volumes. Severus' hands were fisted in the magazine and he was as stiff as a board. He defiantly was not happy.

"Draco and I just talked while you two were gone", I replied to Harry.

"Right", Ron said, looking at me disbelievingly.

-Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Severus is in such an angry mood this morning. I woke up to dresser draws slamming and Severus stomping around our area of the room. He didn't even show up to breakfast, claiming he had some potion that needed to be brewed instantly. After he shot me a glare, Severus stalked into his lab. The Gods must hate me, because Severus and I have dueling practice this morning. I've been waiting in the attic for twenty minutes, but hey, maybe he won't show and I can live to see another day.

Em, nope! Here's Severus now. He looks more pissed off than before.

"Go get into position, we've already wasted enough time!" Severus spat.

"You were the one that was late", I said slowly, walking over to my spot, about ten feet away from Severus.

"Did I ask for your comments!?"

Gods, if Severus is this pissed over a little flirting I can't imagine what he would have been like if Draco and I had kissed. The thing is, the more I thought about it last night, the more I couldn't see myself with Draco. Draco seems like he's only looking for a fling, which is fine, but I feel like I want more than that. Yes, I have had my fair share of flings and sexual escapades, usually alcohol driven, but I want more than that now. I'm not saying I want to get married anytime soon. But, I want to be in an actual relationship with someone and see where it goes. Draco doesn't seem like the settle into a relationship type, but Severus does. I'm far more attracted to Severus, anyway.

The next thing I know my feet swing out from under me and my back slams on the floor.

"That's your problem Hermione; you don't pay attention, to anything!" I glanced over at Severus, he stood with his arm stretched out and his wand pointed at me.

I scowled at him and stood up, "We weren't even dueling yet!"

"It doesn't matter! You should always know your surroundings!"

I flicked my wand, sending a jelly leg curse at Severus. Of course Severus blocked it and sent a binding curse at me. My arms and legs are bound to the floor.

"See! You're never prepared! You're just like every other Gryffindor, you react before you think!"

"Let me up!"

"No! I'm trying to explain this to you! Ever since we started training you have been easily distracted, it has to stop! You know what it's like to battle against Death Eaters, it's going to be a hundred times worse in the final battle. If you keep acting like this, you won't last ten minutes into the final battle."

"I'll be fine, Severus! It's just the time of year it is, I'll be ready when the final battle comes around!"

"What do you mean the time of year it is? And, what happens if the final battle is this time next year?"

"Oh, just forget it!" I really didn't feel like explaining to him that the anniversary of my parents' death is tomorrow and I'm trying to think about anything other than that. I know Severus is aware that it happened this time last year, but he probably doesn't know the exact date.

"No, tell me! This needs to be resolved now; I need to know that when we are in battle you will have my back!"

I just closed my eyes, how could he honestly think I would let something happen to him. Yes, I know these last couple weeks in training haven't been promising on my part, but I've just had so much on my mind.

"Open your eyes", Severus said sternly, about a foot from my face. Gods, I really do need to start concentrating, I didn't even hear Severus walk over to me. I open my eyes and he's kneeling on the floor, hovering over me. "What's going on with you?"

Severus is so close again, I can feel his breath. I can feel my breathe hitch as he leans closer.

"We need to resolve this today, Hermione. Tell me what's going on with you." Severus' voice was so silky. Did he actually think I was going to be able to respond? Coherent sentences are not going to be formed while Severus is this close to me.

"Nothing", I sputtered.

"You're lying", Severus replied, smoothly. He leaned farther down and started to gently suck on my earlobe. Why does he do this to me?! One minute he doesn't want anything to do with me, the next minute his mouth is attached to my body. Mmm, yes that's the spot.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I nearly moaned the words.

"I thought you liked when I did this to you", Severus responded. I could feel him smirking against my neck.

"You know what I mean!" I tried to be angry, but that was difficult since Severus still had his lips on my earlobe. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I didn't say I didn't want anything to do with you the other night. Obviously, you've been distracted and perhaps took what I was saying the wrong way."

"You clearly stated you didn't want a relationship."

"That's not entirely what I meant", Severus pulled his face back and was staring at me.

"You know, I'm not a mind reader and doing Legilimency on you is nearly impossible. So, if you don't tell me what you actually meant, then I will have no idea!"

"Maybe you should discuss it with Draco, you two seem to be getting rather close." Severus' eyes became darker and darker as he spoke.

"The Malfoy's have been in the house for one day, you can't possibly think I am shagging Draco already."

"Already? So, you have plans to do so?"

I scowled, "That's not what I meant and you know it. Besides, what do you want me to do?! You want nothing to do with me, Severus."

Severus scowled back, "That's where you're wrong! There's something I want you to remember the next time you and Draco decide to flirt."

"What's that?"

The next thing I know, Severus' lips are on mine and his tongue is in my mouth. It took me a moment to respond, but once I realized what was happening, my tongue automatically started moving. Mmm, I can taste the Honey that Severus ate on his toast this morning. Wait, why won't my arms move? Shit, I forgot Severus put me bounds! Unbind me, damn it! I want to wrap my hands in Severus' hair before he pulls away.

My body's heating up and so is Severus', I can feel it radiating off of him. Severus slowly pulled away and he smiled. Not a smirk or a grin, but a real smile. Gods, he's amazing!

"You remember that, the next time that _boy_ flirts with you", Severus said smoothly, and then stood up. He strode over to the door and then stopped. "You are to train with Potter and Weasley today; I need to brew a few potions for Kingsley."

Severus flicked his wand, unbinding me, and then exited the room. I can't move, my brain is barely functioning, there is no way I'm going to be able to move my legs. Why does he always do this to me?! Just when I think he wants nothing to do with me he does shit like this! Stupid men!

Its 3 A.M and I can't sleep. My mind is running wild with thoughts of my parents and Severus. I miss my parents dearly. I can't even go visit their grave because I'm sure Voldemort and his idiot followers are watching it, just waiting for me to go there.

The floor boards creaked as I got out of bed and started walking toward the sitting room. I couldn't help but laugh, these boys would be dead if anyone actually managed to sneak in here. Although, I think Severus is awake. I saw him shift and I think he looked at me.

If Severus was awake he must not have been too worried about what I was doing. I've been in here for ten minutes and haven't seen or heard anyone. So, I'm trying to find a safe book, that won't kill me if I try to read it.

"Ah, Hermione, I thought I heard someone in here", Albus said, walking out of his bedroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry Albus. I didn't mean to wake you; I thought I was being quiet."

"No, no, you didn't wake me. I was up working on some things we will need for the next order meeting. I heard your footsteps while I was working."

"Oh, I see."

"Sleepless night? Usually the only person I hear walking around in the middle of the night is Severus."

"Yes, I just have a few things on my mind. Nothing serious."

Albus sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him, "Come have seat. Maybe you should talk about whatever is bothering you, to help ease your mind."

"I'll be fine", I said as I sat down beside Albus.

"Nonsense, you haven't really been yourself lately. Which I would assume has something to do with what today holds for you."

I sighed, "You remembered it's the anniversary of my parents' death?"

"Of course, I remember everything significant that happens to the people closest to me. Now, how are you really doing? Everyone has seen that you have been very distracted lately."

"I know, Severus has pointed that out to me numerous times. I'm ok, I guess. I mean...I don't really know how I am." Albus wrapped his arm around me, which was actually very comforting.

"I wouldn't expect you to feel any other way. Hermione, you haven't had proper time to grieve. You were in school and dealing with the war when your parents were murdered and now, you're still dealing with the war."

"It's hard...."

"I know, love. It will always be hard, but it will become easier with time. Now, with Severus, he's been under numerous amounts of stress. Voldemort requires him to have a potion ready in two days and Severus was trying to hurry and complete it, because Voldemort likes to call Severus early."

"Oh, has Severus completed it? I could help him."

Albus smiled, "Severus completed it this afternoon, that's why he had to cancel his training for the day. Severus will start to require your assistance with potion making. You two will start brewing up medicinal potions and such. But, Voldemort's potion caused Severus to be a little grouchy the past few days. It had slipped his mind that the anniversary of your parents' death was upon us."

"I know Severus has a lot to do for the order and Voldemort."

Albus nodded, "So, what else is bothering you?"

I didn't respond right away. I mean, I know he walked in on Severus and me in the kitchen, but do I really want to speak about this with Albus? I look at Albus and he's waiting patiently, with a smile and a twinkle. Ah, what the hell.

"Well, Severus...." I wasn't really sure what to say after that.

"You need not say more, I suspected as much."

Figures.

"Believe it or not, Severus is a sensitive person. He's had his heart broken a few times and isn't hasty to jump back into a relationship. But, I can tell he likes you, a lot. Something about him changes when you enter a room or are engaged in conversation with him. Something changes in you too, I can tell."

"I know I'm drawn to Severus. It's weird; I've never been drawn to another person before. I just can't get enough of being around him."

Albus smiled brightly, "Yes that tends to happen to some. It's the same for Minerva and I and I would imagine the same for Harry and Ginny."

"You really think Severus and I would connect like that?"

"I'm positive. You both are exactly what the other needs. Don't be quick to think Severus wants nothing to do with you or come up with some plan to grab his attention."

How the hell does this old man know everything? He's like one hundred and seventy five years old and knows more gossip than a Hogwarts teenager.

"Hermione?" I turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Harry. I just couldn't sleep."

"Perhaps it's time for all of us to get back to bed, we will need to be getting up in a few short hours", Albus said, smiling at Harry and myself.

"Thanks for talking with me", I said to Albus and then gave him a hug.

"Anytime, Hermione. Don't ever hesitate to speak to me about anything."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked, as I walked over to him. "I know today will be a hard day for you." Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to his chest.

"I'll be alright, I think. Let's go to bed." Harry escorted me to my bed and got in behind me. "What are you doing?" I asked as I turned over.

"I figured you'd be able to sleep better if I lay with you", Harry said, smiling.

I love Harry; he's such an amazing friend. If he weren't like a brother to me, I'd date him in a heart beat. Ginny is such a lucky girl to have him for a boyfriend, and future husband.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, Harry", I said and snuggled into his chest.

"Would you two shut your mouths, some of us are trying to sleep", Severus said half heartily, from his bed beside us.

I couldn't help but giggle.

This morning has been rather quiet. It was only Harry, Ron, Draco, and I at breakfast. Albus, Lucius, and Severus were speaking about something and Minerva had to go back to Hogwarts for the day. I have no idea where Narcissa is. Draco keeps looking at me when he thinks I'm not looking, but he never says anything. No one has said anything. This is going to be a long day.

"It's about time, Hermione. I do hope you're more focused today", Severus sneered, as I walked down from upstairs. Ah, I can always count on Severus to make me feel like it's a normal day.

I gave him a half smile and nodded, then walked passed him to the basement stairs. Severus followed behind me.

Training seemed to be going alright. We worked on finding the best hiding spots and the best visual spots in the woods. I'm doing my best not to think about my parents or that amazing kiss Severus gave me last night, but it's hard.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of practice.

"Good, I'm starving", Severus commented, as we stopped what we were doing and started heading out of the woods.

"So am I."

A flash of light caught my attention from my right and I turned my head in its direction. I stopped; I couldn't quite make out what it was. Severus must not have noticed, because he kept walking.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Severus said, as he finally stopped walking.

"You don't see that?" And that's when I saw it, my mother being slammed to the ground by a death eater and her clothes being ripped off. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Severus asked, walking toward me.

I watched as the death eater began his torturous rape on my mother. I noticed another movement and saw my father, being repeatedly stabbed in the neck with a long sharp blade.

Oh my god, oh my god! It's a boggart, it's a boggart! I squeeze my eyes shut and can feel myself shaking. It doesn't matter how fake it was, just that image, I'm going to be sick!

"Riddikulus!" Severus shouted, as I fell to my knees and started vomiting everywhere. "Hermione?" Severus voice was soft. He leaned down and grabbed my hair, pulling it away from my face.

I don't think I can get up, I'm shaking too bad. I'm going to start crying, I can feel it coming. Gods, I don't want to ball like a baby in front of Severus. But, my parents.....

"Hermione, it's alright, it was just a boggart."

"I know", I choked out. Severus started to gently rub my back.

"Can you stand?"

"I think so." I just need to be able to make it to the bathroom before I break down, I can't do it in front of Severus. Severus helped me to my feet; I refuse to look at him.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded as we walked. If I look at him or speak I'm going to break down. We made it all the way up into the hallway when I felt the need to vomit again.

"Bathroom! I need the bathroom", I stumbled away from Severus' arm and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I threw up again and then lay on the floor; I need to take a minute to gather myself.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Severus called, as he knocked on the door.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Gods, even my voice sounds horrible.

"No, I want to make sure you're alright."

Severus is not going to leave this alone, so I get up and open the door.

"I'm fine", I mumbled without looking at him. He grabbed my chin and made me look him in the eye. I immediately felt my lip start to tremble and then the water works started. I couldn't help but throw myself into his chest; I didn't want to stare him in the face while I was crying.

"It's alright, Hermione", Severus said soothingly, wrapping his arms around me. Mmm, he smells wonderful, but I'm sure this will be the last time he lets me this close to him. Gods, I need a drink. Why yes, I believe I will see if the boys would like to have a drunken fest tonight...


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me get you a calming draught", Severus whispered into my ear. We were still standing in the hallway, outside of the downstairs bathroom. His arms are holding me tightly to his chest, so I don't fall to the ground.

"No", I croaked out. "Just give me a minute, I'll be ok." Of all the days for me to see a boggart of my parents dying, it would be the anniversary of their death. The tears had finally stopped; I was just willing my body to stop shaking.

"It's been a long day, you need something."

I need a drink, and as soon as I can manage to get my legs to function again, that is what I will get.

"I'm ok", I whispered into Severus chest. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be bawling into Severus' chest and he'd actually be comforting me. Of course, I never thought I'd be trying to get into his pants either.

I can hear footsteps coming down the stairs and male voices.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"Yes, we've just had a long day", Severus responded. The boys didn't respond, they know what today is, they've probably been waiting for my break down. "Hermione and I will meet you upstairs in a few moments." I heard the boys start walking back upstairs.

"Hermione, is there anything you need?" Draco asked, quietly.

I shook my head.

"We'll be up in a minute, Draco." I could hear the command in Severus' voice. Draco retreated upstairs.

"Thanks", I said quietly to Severus, as I pushed off of him. Severus wasn't so quick to let me go, he wouldn't remove his hand from by back.

"Maybe you should talk to someone. I can go get Potter or Minerva, or whoever", Severus said, concentrating on my face.

"No, no, I'm fine", I replied, as I whipped the tears from my face. "It's nothing a good drink can't fix." I pulled away from Severus and started for the stairs.

"Hermione, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

Harry and Ron both jumped up from their beds when I came in the bedroom. They pulled me into a bear hug.

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Ron said softly, into my ear.

"Can we get you anything?" Harry added.

"I'm fine, really. But you can get me something, I need a drink. I think I drank the last of my firewhiskey."

"Do you really think you should be drinking right now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, maybe you should just rest for now", Ron added.

"I'm going to flip out if I just sit around and do nothing. You can cut me off if you think I've had too much."

"Well, alright." Harry was hesitant; I could tell he didn't like this idea. He, Ron, and Draco appeared to discussing something as they got out the firewhiskey.

"Boys, if it's a problem I can go out to the store or make a visit to the Three Broomsticks." Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, maybe I will go out.

"No, Hermione it's fine. I found the liquor", Harry said quickly.

"Well, actually I've changed my mind. I'm going to go the Three Broomsticks; I will see you boys later." I didn't even get a chance to take two steps before they started arguing.

"What! You can't go to the Three Broomsticks alone!" Harry said urgently.

"Yes, let us come with you", Ron added.

"Oh yes, because the golden trio hanging out with Draco Malfoy wouldn't raise any suspicions. And, I want to go alone!"

"No, we won't allow it", Draco yelled.

"I'd like to see you stop me!" I turned and ran right into something hard. Before I hit the ground a pair of arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me back toward them. I look up into Severus' scowling face. Apparently, I ran into him.

"I'd have to agree with the boys, Hermione", Albus said, from Severus' left.

"I just want to go have a drink, I will be back shortly." I tried to pull away from Severus' chest, but he wouldn't allow it.

"Don't be foolish", Severus spat.

"It's too dangerous, my dear. I'm sure we can round up some liquor and have a few drinks tonight", Albus said softly and then squeezed my arm.

"Fine", I huffed. I pulled away from Severus and walked over to Harry, snatching the bottle of firewhiskey from his hand.

It's been two hours and I am happily pissed. So are the boys, but everyone else seems to be relatively sober. I think they are trying to keep an eye on me.

"I'm going to bed", Draco slurred, stumbling into a standing position.

"What a lovely idea", Albus commented. "Severus, I'm sure you can keep an eye on Hermione here and make sure she gets to bed."

"Yes, of course." Ohhh, Severus is not happy about that.

"'Mione, I think you drank a little too much", Ron said laughing, as I tripped over nothing.

"Shut up! I'm fine!" Really I am. The floor is just lumpy...

"You can't even walk a straight line!" Harry laughed

"I can too!" I stopped walking, but the floor kept moving. That's how I ended up on the ground.

"You're pissed, Hermione!" Harry said, with a stupid grin.

"No, no. I'm good. Give me another challenge, the floor isn't cooperating!"

"Ok", Ron laughed. "Say your ABC's."

"No, wait. Say them backwards", Draco added.

"Psh, that's easy! Ok!.....C,Y, X..." Wait, that wasn't right. Harry, Ron, and Draco were literally howling with laughter. "Wait!! I get a do over!!" Maybe I am pissed. I couldn't help but giggle.

The next thing I know, Severus has pulled me up off the ground.

"Get up, Hermione. You need to go to bed." I could see Severus' lips twitching, trying not to smile.

"Yes, Severus. Let's go to bed." Shit! I did not mean to say that out loud. I could hear the boys laughing, Minerva and Narcissa giggling, and Albus and Lucius snort.

Severus scowled, "You annoy me when you're drunk."

"Oh, like that's anything new. You always find me annoying."

"You do have a point."

"Jerk!"

Severus smirked and guided me toward the bedroom. His bed is closer to us than mine is, even if it is just by a little bit. So, I pulled away from Severus and plopped face down onto his bed.

"Get out of my bed!" Severus yelled.

"Mmm, mine is too far away."

"Hermione, your bed is five feet away!"

"Too far. But, I could be persuaded, if you got me another drink."

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

I just shrugged. If Severus wasn't going to give me anymore to drink, then I might as well go to sleep. I felt Severus grab my arms, and to my surprise, he pushed me over slightly. I thought he was going to pick me up and put me in my bed.

"Here, drink this", Severus said. I turned my head and grabbed the cup, downing it.

"Hey! That was a sober up potion!"

"I know", Severus said, smirking.

Jerk! I hope he doesn't think that's going to get me out of his bed, because I'm not moving.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Hermione, you would have drank yourself into a coma if we would have allowed it."

"I just wanted to forget everything, alright. Why do you care anyway?"

Severus scowled, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Yes, you've had a fucked up life, but join the club! Talk to someone about it, it will help."

"I don't feel sorry for myself! And I don't see you jumping up and speaking to someone about your life!"

"I speak to Albus almost everyday, probably the only reason I haven't gone mad."

"I can deal with it." The next thing I know, Severus had me flipped onto my back and is hovering over top of me.

"You're lying. But tell me something, can you deal with this?" Severus dipped his head down and attacked my lips, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

Mmm, gods I've been wanting for him to do that all day! Severus pulled back and is staring at me, smirking. I know I have a goofy look on my face, but I don't care. That was the best kiss, yet.

"If you don't want to talk about your parents, then tell me about Draco." Severus' smirk was gone from his face, replaced with a serious look.

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on between you two? Is there something there? I will not pursue you if you plan to pursue Draco."

Pursue Draco? Hmm, I guess Draco was right, our little plan did work and we hardly had to do anything. Wait, did Severus say he was pursuing me?

"What do you mean, pursue me?"

Severus scowled, "What do you think it means! Now, are you pursuing Draco or not? It's obvious that he likes you."

"Of course not and Draco doesn't like me, we're just friends."

"I'm sure if he had it his way, you would be more than that."

I scowled, "Can we stop talking about Draco? What do you mean; you are going to pursue me?"

Severus sighed, "You really are daft sometimes. I told you I did not want to jump into a relationship, that doesn't mean I don't want to pursue one with you."

I swear to the gods, men are more confusing than women. Severus is making absolutely no sense.

"Ok, Severus, I'm still confused. You don't want to be in a relationship with me, but you want to shag me?"

Severus snorted, "Are you still drunk? No, I don't want to _jump_ into a relationship. But, we could work on building one. We can start out as friends and work our way from there. There is entirely too much going on right now to just jump head over heals into a relationship."

"Well, ok. I can deal with that." Yes! Not exactly what I was looking for, but I will work with what I can get. "Wait, since when do friends kiss?"

Severus grinned, "Well, we can cut corners and such." He dipped his head back down and began his marvelous work with my mouth again.

"Severus? Did you get the drunks to bed alright", Lucius said, stepping into the doorway. Severus' head popped up and grinned at Lucius. I was too caught up in the after effects of the kiss to look over, but I'm positive Lucius was grinning too. "Right, I see everything is perfect. Goodnight."

"Perhaps we should get to bed, we do have training in the morning", Severus said and then planted a small kiss on my lips.

I sighed, of course this wonderful, wonderful night is coming to an end. "Alright, but how about I sleep in your bed?"

Severus cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to seduce you! Well, not tonight at least. Please Severus, it's been a long day, I don't want to be alone...."

Severus sighed, "Alright, but the first sign of you trying to molest me, your getting pushed onto the floor."

I snorted, he's so random sometimes.

I woke up a few hours later to Severus shifting and cursing. I hope I haven't kicked him in any areas that could be of use to me...

"Where are you going", I whispered. Severus had quickly stood up and was walking toward his wardrobe.

"I'm being summoned by Voldemort." Lucius had come quickly into the bedroom and Draco was rolling out of his bed. "All of you are being summoned?"

"Something must be up, I didn't know anything about this", Lucius said quickly, to Severus.

Draco walked over to Severus and Lucius, seeing me in Severus' bed. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Long night, godfather?"

Severus scowled, "Shut up, idiot. We were just sleeping and if it were anything beyond that it'd be none of your business!"

"Aren't we grumpy this morning", Draco said smirking.

"Draco, shut up. If your godfather hexes you, I will be of no assistance", Lucius said, as the three made their way to the door. I find it funny that those three are so used to going to Death Eater meetings that they will bicker about anything while they are preparing.

I'm never going to get back to sleep. I remember the last time Severus was summoned he ended up coming back here half dead. Maybe I should try and read a book, or maybe Albus will be awake. I got out of Severus' bed and entered the sitting room; Narcissa is seated on the couch.

"I hope I didn't wake you", Narcissa whispered.

"Oh, no. I didn't realize you were in here or even awake. I woke up when Severus got out of bed."

Narcissa grinned, "Yes, Lucius mentioned earlier that you and Severus were spending time together when he came to check on things."

I couldn't help but grin back.

"I get so nervous when Lucius and Draco are summoned. I had gotten use to Lucius, but now with Draco..."

"Yes, that must be hard with both your husband and son..." I couldn't imagine. I know how scared I get just thinking about Severus being summoned and he isn't even my boyfriend, yet.

"Yes, it is. Lucius and Severus had to drug me the first night Draco was summoned. I was a wreck; I didn't want my baby to join those monsters. I cried for weeks after that. Thank the gods for Lucius; I wouldn't have made it without him."

Aw, that's sweet. I wonder if Severus and I will ever get to that point.

"I'm sure you're nervous with Severus being summoned", Narcissa said, smiling.

"Yes, the last time Severus was summoned he came back barely alive."

Narcissa cringed, "Yes, I know what that's like. But don't worry dear, our men are very important to Voldemort, so they should be safe for now."

I smiled.

"So, tell me, what exactly is going on between you and Severus?"

"Erm, well, I'm not entirely sure, he thoroughly confused me earlier."

"Yes, Severus has a way of doing that."

"But, I think we are together, but taking it slow?" That really was a question; Severus is such a girl when it comes to this whole relationship thing.

"Yes, Severus doesn't like jumping head first into anything. But, I can tell he likes you, it's written all over his face when he looks at you. You two are good for each other. Besides, it gives you two something to look forward to when the war is over."

Hmm, she does have a point. Severus wants me to plan my future so much; maybe we can plan something together.

"You should sleep", Narcissa said, as I let out a big yawn. "The boys will be gone a while and you have training in the morning."

"I suppose you're right. It was good to finally have a chance to talk to you", I said, standing up from the couch.

"Yes, we will defiantly have to do some more girl talk again, soon."

I had an easier time falling back to sleep after my little chat with Narcissa. It made me miss Ginny, she and I haven't gotten to spend much time together this summer. I will have to fix that this weekend. Severus' scent filled my nose; the strength of it told me he was back in bed. It must be morning.

Lips are on my ear, sucking gently on the lobe. Mmm, that's wonderful. Now they're on my neck. I could defiantly get used to this.

"Hermione", Severus' lovely voice called.

"Hmm." Forming an actual word was not going to happen.

Severus' hand was lightly stroking my side as his lips worked my neck.

"It's time to wake up, Hermione." I could wake up to Severus' voice everyday and I'd never get tired of it.

I shook my head and grunted. I don't know what time it is but it's entirely too early for me to get up. Severus' lips and hands moved off of me and I scowled. And now, I'm in the floor! Someone, I'm assuming Severus, flipped the bed to the side and rolled me into the floor. I sit up and glare at a snarky bastard, who is grinning at me.

"Severus! Why the hell did you do that?!" Ew, my mouth tastes disgusting, it's a good thing Severus didn't kiss me.

"It appeared you needed a wake up call", Severus replied, still grinning.

"Bastard!"

Severus snorted, "Get dressed; we have a meeting in five minutes."

I huffed, why do we always have to have meetings. I'd rather sleep, someone else can just tell me what happens.

"Everyone else is already dressed and in the sitting room and so is Kingsley."

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"In the morning!" Wait, this can't be good. We never have meetings this early, unless it's an emergency.

"Just get dressed; we will explain when you come into the sitting room." Severus must have seen my face drop, his voice was gentle.

"Wait, wait! Lucius and Draco, they aren't...." Oh gods, no they can't be dead. What would Narcissa do...?

"No, no, they are both fine and in the sitting room. No one has been killed, just get dressed and come into the sitting room."

I fully took advantage of magic this morning and was dressed and ready in less than five minutes. I quickly made my way into the sitting room, where everyone was sat around a table that had been configured. I sat down in the last available seat, between Severus and Harry.

"Alright, now that we are all here we can begin", Kingsley said. "Severus if you want to take it from here."

Severus nodded, "Lucius, Draco, and I were summoned to an inner circle meeting last night. We are positive there is a leak in the Ministry."

"Why do you say that?" Albus asked.

"Voldemort has somehow caught wind that Hermione, Harry, and Ron will be in the Ministry this Thursday. He plans to send somewhere around one hundred death eaters to raid the Ministry while they are there."

"Is there anyway to get these three out of going to the Ministry?" Minerva asked, nodding her head at me, Harry, and Ron.

"It's too much of a risk", Lucius added. "Draco has never been summoned to an inner circle meeting, until last night. Which, I find to be odd. Severus and I think that Voldemort is either testing him or is suspicious of his alliance."

Narcissa sucked in a breath, you could see the worry lines etch on her face. Lucius reached his hand under the table and grabbed Narcissa's, then gave her a reassuring smile.

"We can have order members in the ministry. Voldemort already suspects that they will be there to guard Harry, Hermione, and Ron, so that will raise no suspicions. We will just have to step up the numbers. Being at the Ministry is to our advantage. Lucius, Draco, and I will be there as well, but obviously under death eater masks."

"These three have barely had enough time to start there training!" You could hear the motherly hysterics coming out in Minerva's voice.

"I know, love. But, they are experienced in fighting death eaters and are not strangers to their dirty fighting. We will keep them safe", Albus said softly, stroking Minerva's hand.

"Then, I'm going too!"

"Minerva..."

"No, Albus. If they're going, then so am I. I will not let some revolting death eater hurt one of my children!" I always loved how Albus and Minerva treated us like their own kids.

"Albus, we will need Minerva. Voldemort is sending some of his best trained men in there. Also, this will give us a good idea of what we need to work on for the final battle."

If we even make it that far...

"Yes, of course. Lets have breakfast and then we can plan our attack", Albus said, looking every bit of his age.


	10. Chapter 10

The scowl on Severus' face is probably one of the scariest things I've seen since Voldemort. Severus is not a happy person at the moment and we've only been planning this attack for two hours. It appears this will be a long day.

"All of you cannot be serious!" Severus bellowed, slamming his fist down on the table

"Severus, I must say, Albus does have a good point", Lucius responded, calmly.

"Lucius! You know what the death eaters will do to Hermione, once they realize she is alone during the battle."

"Severus, technically I won't be alone." Severus glared at me and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Severus, calm down for a minute and think. Hermione is very capable of taking care of herself and none of us would let anything happen to her", Minerva said softly, laying a hand on Severus' arm and stoking it motherly. Surprisingly, Severus didn't pull away or glare at Minerva.

The plan was for the pairs to stick together during the battle at the Ministry. The only thing was, Severus would be there as a 'death eater', leaving me alone. But obviously, I wouldn't truly be alone. There were going to be a number of other order members at the Ministry, so it'd be easy enough for me to pair with one of them for the battle. But, Severus did not want that to happen. I enjoy this protective side of Severus.

"I'm aware Hermione can take care of herself", Severus responded. "But the death eaters will automatically go for Hermione once everyone gets split up. She's a woman; they will believe her to be weaker."

I couldn't help but glare at Severus. I could take on most of those idiot death eaters without even thinking about it.

"Well, that could be to our advantage", Lucius replied. I could tell he was concentrating and developing some sort of plan.

"How so?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Severus is right, the death eaters will target you, Hermione. But, they don't realize how strong you actually are."

"So, we could trap them?"

"Exactly, we will have to make it appear that you are fighting alone, but really we will have a number of order members near you and ready to attack. Once they go to ambush you, we could counteract and ambush them."

"That's actually not a bad idea", Harry said.

Severus glared at the both of them. "While I agree that's a good plan, what if something goes wrong. It would be easy enough for the death eaters to lure away the order members, leaving Hermione stranded."

"That's just a chance we will have to take", I replied. It really was a good idea. Besides, any chance I get to take on one of these idiots, then I'm down.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Albus said, turning his attention to me.

"Yes, this could be what we need to get back on top of this war. We may be able to take out a large number of Voldemort's followers."

"I still don't like this idea! We shouldn't go through with it!" Severus spat, glaring at me. Oh man, was he pissed.

"I agree with Severus", Draco said, frowning.

"I agree with Lucius, Harry, and Hermione", Ron added. "This could be what we need."

"If Hermione is willing to go through with this, then I don't see the need to stop her", Albus said, softly. Albus' age was more visible on his face these days.

"Well, I guess we better go start our training, so Hermione is prepared", Severus said through clenched teeth. He stood up from the table, slammed his chair in and then stalked out of the room. I'm more afraid of him than I am of Voldemort. Shit! Severus and I have dueling this morning. He is going to kill me.

Five minutes later, I slowly entered the attic. I'm on guard this time; no doubt Severus is going to hex the shit out of me. Well, maybe not. He's standing in front of the window with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at the outside world.

"Severus..." I spoke so softly I wasn't sure he heard me.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Severus snapped and turned around. He started stalking over to me.

Damn, he's angry. Maybe I should cast a shield around myself. Severus didn't stop at the mark he was supposed to stand on, he was coming toward me.

"What are you doing?" I said and pointed my wand at him.

"Put your wand down, fool!" Severus said angrily, smacking my arm back down to my side. "We are going to have to spend most of our time over the next couple of days working on spells. Dark spells."

"Oh, right." That made sense; I still need to be careful around Severus though. I'm sure he's going to try and fire a hex at me at some point in time.

The next couple of days went by rather quickly. We all worked together most of the day. Practicing, dueling and defending ourselves. Severus and I spent the nights with him teaching me to cast and deflect dark spells. Severus calmed down after the first day, he still wasn't happy, but knew that there was no talking me down, which he tried to do on several occasions. Severus seemed to be really worried about me facing the death eaters alone, it gave me hope. Hope that he would actually take on a relationship with me and it'd actually go somewhere.

"Everyone is in position at the Ministry", Albus said, as we all sat around the table Thursday morning. "Kingsley, Order members, and some Auror's are stationed on the lower level of the Ministry where the attack will begin. Some Auror's have been left in the dark, so that it's not obvious that we knew of the attack. But, there will be enough time for them to join the battle."

"Remus is waiting at the Ministry for Hermione?" Severus questioned.

"Yes, I spoke with Kingsley; Remus will be waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the floo."

Severus, Lucius, and Draco both let out a hissing sound. It startled me at first, until I realized they were being summoned.

"We must leave", Lucius said standing, bringing Narcissa into his arms and kissing her gently. Narcissa clutched him tightly and then pulled Draco into her and Lucius, crushing him to her chest.

"You three need to prepare to leave", Albus said, nodding at me, Harry, and Ron. The three of us got up and walked into our bedroom. As ready as we all were, I'm sure the boys were just as scared as I am. But this is war; being scared is part of it.

"I'll be right back", I told the boys, as I headed toward the bathroom.

I just needed a moment to clear my head and focus. Today was not a day for me to be running around and not paying attention to anything. I had just reached the bathroom and grabbed a hold of the door knob, when I felt someone press their body into my back and push me against the wall.

"You must be focused today", Severus breathed into my ear, running his hands up my back.

"Yes, of course", I nearly moaned. This really wasn't helping me focus. Severus flipped me around and pressed his body back into mine. Gods, I could take him right here in this hallway.

"I'm serious. Keep your mind clear and your senses alert", Severus said as he kissed my neck gently. He slowly made his way to my mouth and kissed me, hard. I swear his kisses get better every time.

"I must go", Severus said, as he pulled his mouth away from mine.

"Wait." I wrapped my hands around his neck and laced my fingers into his hair. "Please, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Severus, we need to leave", Lucius said from down the hall. He and Draco were waiting for him. Severus turned his head and nodded and then turned his attention back to me.

"I will be careful and you will do the same." Severus leaned forward and lightly kissed my lips, and then he untangled from me and walked down the hall.

This day couldn't get over any quicker.

Harry, Ron and I flooed to the Ministry. Remus was waiting on the other side.

"There you three are", Remus said, with a crooked smile.

"Hey, Remus", Harry said, happily. Judging by the two, it would seem we weren't about to battle against numerous death eaters.

"How are you three doing in the house? I've been meaning to drop in on you three. I can only imagine what you're doing in that house all alone."

We all grinned, if Remus only knew.

"Although, Kingsley did say Minerva had been staying in the house quite often. I'd imagine she's being a motherly figure?" Remus grinned.

Hardly, well ok, she has been. But most of the time her and Albus are in their room doing god knows what.

"Er, yes, something like that", Ron said.

Remus suddenly stopped walking; he pushed his arm out in front of us to stop our walking as well. Then I heard what Remus had, a blood curdling scream.

"Wands out, be on guard. Hermione your with me, boys do _not_ stray far", Remus said firmly.

It was now eerily quiet. The four of us were making our way to the door we heard the screaming from, but hiding in the shadows at the same time. We didn't get out of view quick enough.

"I see them!" I heard someone yell. I turned to my right and saw a mask man charging us.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed, the man easily deflected the hex and started to speak his own.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I said quickly, catching the man off guard. He immediately froze up and hit the ground.

"Good work, you two", Remus said. "Harry make sure you're doing more then just disarming them."

"Yes I know, I just wasn't expecting someone to charge us so soon."

Remus nodded and we continued toward our destination. As soon as we turned a corner, chaos filled the air. There were Auror's, Order members, and death eaters everywhere. I hope I don't end up hexing Severus, Lucius, or Draco, there is no way to tell who is who under those death eater robes.

"We've been spotted", Harry said quickly. I looked over and four death eaters were running toward us.

"Alright, we need to split. Harry and Ron try to stay close to us", Remus said, dragging me to the right side of the hall.

The next thirty minutes was a blur. It was a combination or hexing, dodging curses, and kicking some death eater ass. There are two things I know for sure. One, there is still a considerable number of death eaters. Two, I have lost Remus. Five death eaters charged us and he had lured three away from me. After I had successfully defeated the two, Remus was no where in sight.

"All alone, mudblood?" A masked death eater said nastily, from beside me, pointing his wand at my face.

"Mudblood? That's all you can come up with. Not surprising, seeing as your brain is smaller than your penis."

Yup, that pissed him off. That wasn't entirely my intention, though. I was trying to buy time. I know the plan was to have the death eaters _believe_ I am alone, but I am actually alone. I can see Harry and Ron all the way across the room. Minerva is close but not close enough. Anyone in range of me is wearing black robes and a death eater mask.

"You're going to pay for that, Mudblood!" The man yelled and then murmured something I couldn't hear. I easily deflected whatever it was he threw at me.

A curse was just about to leave my lips when I hit the floor with an ungodly pain in my head. My vision was blurred and I could feel blood gushing out of my nose. I'm positive I was just punched in the face.

"Fucking mudblood, you will think twice about speaking to me like that again!"

Probably not. Once I can stand up I plan on hexing the shit out of you. I could hear footsteps walking toward me. Please, let this be an order member or someone of that kind.

"Ah, I see we have ourselves a play thing?"

Dear gods, Bellatrix Lestrange. I really am fucked now, she's the craziest person on the face of this earth. I need to hex her or I'm dead. I peeked an eye open and she's looking at the other death eaters, this will probably be my only chance.

"Stupefy!" I cried, hitting Bella square in the forehead. The death eaters were caught off guard, giving me time to stand up.

I didn't quite catch what the death eater to my left said, but the next thing I knew I had a searing pain going through my right shoulder. Then, I caught an elbow to my cheek, knocking me back to the ground.

"Harry!" I bellowed as loud as I could. Hopefully someone heard me.

"You think that fucking brat can help you, he's dead!"

What! No, he has to be lying. I saw Harry minutes ago, fighting along side of Ron. He can't be dead. I did my best to stand back up, but was knocked back down and kicked in the ribs. I've never felt such horrible pain in my life.

"Who do you have over here?" It's Lucius! Gods, I hope he can get me away from here.

"Just a toy for the dark lord", one of the death eaters spat.

"Avery, you fool! The dark lord will not want this mudblood filth!" Lucius spat.

"He does! We were told if we could capture Potter or his friends we were to bring them straight to the dark lord!" Avery spat, angrily.

"Severus! Did you know anything of this?" Lucius sneered. I opened my eyes as much as I could. I knew Lucius was standing directly behind me and I'm positive Severus was standing to the left of him.

"No", Severus sneered, after a moment of hesitation. I think he just stumbled upon us accidentally.

"You two were off in your hiding spots when the dark lord informed us of his wants", Avery sneered back. "Just ask Nott."

"The dark lord told us to bring back Potter and his friends. He said he especially wanted the mudblood, for entertainment purposes", Nott responded.

Oh gods, I can feel the vomit rising in the back of my throat. It's not just vomit either; I can taste the copper metallic taste of blood.

"Well, you idiots. You've probably beat her to death! The dark lord will have no use for her!" Severus spat.

"The mudblood's still alive", Avery said, obviously annoyed. He took his boot and kicked down hard on my stomach, sending the vomit and blood gushing from my lips. "See, I told you."

"Get her up", Nott said, quickly. "We don't want the others to realize she is missing."

"No, Snape! This bitch is mine to bring to the dark lord, not yours!" Avery yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw that Severus had bent down to scoop me up, but Avery got to me first. He yanked me up by my right arm and snatched my wand off the floor. I let out a yelp, whatever spell cast on my shoulder before was left me in severe pain. Avery let out a laugh.

"Morsmordre" Avery said boredly, blasting the dark mark on the Ministry ceiling.

"What are you doing?!" Lucius spat.

"Giving the signal to get out of here. I believe our lord will be pleased with our work."

The nauseating feeling of apparition washed over me. It was worse then it ever had been. As soon as we landed Avery pushed me to the ground.

"Filth! It's bad enough I have to touch you, now you're throwing up on me!" I felt a sharp kick to my back and let out a cry. I couldn't help but sob, I'm in excruciating pain.

Avery grabbed me by my hair and drug me into a building. I didn't get quite a good look at it23c but it appeared we were going into some kind of manor or mansion. After a moment of walking, Avery let go of my hair.

"Little Malfoy! Watch this mudblood, if she gets away it's your ass!" Avery spat, walking into a room.

I look up and Draco is standing in front of me, or who I assume is Draco. I start to roll to my side and try to lift myself up. It's not going to well.

"Hermione, stay down!" Draco whispered anxiously.

I stick my hand out and start to summon Draco's wand. I can barely do wand-less magic, but it's all I can rely on right now. Draco's wand starts to wobble in his hand. I can tell he has no idea what to do. I hear a gasp and then a hand closes around Draco's hand and wand. The death eater looks from Draco to me then charges me. I instinctively cover my head; I'm too weak to do anything else.

"Stop doing that! If they know you can do wand-less magic, then you're dead", Severus spat, but I could hear the concern in his voice. I uncovered my head slightly and peered up at him. Severus gently put his hand on my cheek and I winced. There must be a bruise forming from where I got elbowed in the face. "Just stay still and try to pretend your unconscious, I will get you out of here."

Severus stood back up and billowed into the room Avery went into. I looked back at Draco and he looked like he was going to pass out. I probably look horrid with a swollen face and vomit all over myself. Probably a good thing my stomach and chest aren't visible.

The door slammed back open and Avery stomped out. He grabbed me by my hair again and drug me into the room he had just come from.

"Malfoy, come!" Avery ordered.

This isn't good. The room is filled with death eaters; they are all kneeling and circled around Voldemort, who is sitting in a throne like a chair. Figures that idiot would think himself a king.

"Ahh, I seeee we have a guest", Voldemort hissed. I'm definitely keeping my eyes closed. Not only because I'm suppose to be unconscious, but also because I know not only does Voldemort sound like a snake, he looks like one as well. I fucking _hate_ snakes.

"I think she's unconscious, my lord", Avery said. I could feel him throw me to the floor and then kneel beside me. Coward, bowing down to this idiot.

"Yessss, I seeee. That'ss nothing we can't fix", Voldemort hissed. "Get on your feet, Avery. Wake her up!"

The next thing I felt was Avery's foot connecting with my rib cage. I let out a horrible scream and blood gushed from my throat. My eyes barley opened. So much for being unconscious.

"I seeee the lovely lady has graced ussss with her presence", Voldemort said, almost laughing.

I'm just not going to say anything. I can't go wrong with not saying anything. Avery's boot connected with my mouth, sending me sailing five feet across the floor. I guess I was wrong.

"Speak when the lord speaks to you", Avery spat.

Blood was gushing from my mouth, nose, and ear. I don't know how this idiot expects me to speak now.

"You're Hermione Granger?" Voldemort asked. I looked up, getting a good look at him. He is the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Voldemort's skin is literally like a snake, he has slit for eyes, and I have yet to find his ears.

"Yes", I choked, spitting blood onto the floor. I pulled myself up to my knees, if I lay on the floor any longer I was probably going to choke to death on my own blood.

"What information can you give me on Harry Potter, to spare your life?"

I snorted, was he serious? "You can't possibly believe I would tell you anything about Harry."

I saw Avery react out of the corner of my eye. He was bringing his leg up to kick me in the face again. I instinctively reacted by grabbing his leg and then kicking him in the crotch. Avery howled in pain and to my surprise, Voldemort started laughing.

"I see Auror training has taught you well", Voldemort commented. "Avery! Stay where you are! If you can't defend yourself from a mere Auror trainee, then you will not attack her." I looked over to see that Avery had gotten back to his feet and was about to attack.

As Voldemort reprimanded Avery, I glanced around the room. The death eaters were still in robes and mask, so I couldn't spot Severus. But, as I glanced around my eyes fell on a death eater with dark eyes, boring holes into mine. I could almost see the plea in Severus' eyes for me to be quiet and not give Voldemort another reason to harm me.

"You will tell me something about Harry Potter or I will find out the hard way and kill you", Voldemort said, grabbing my attention.

"No", was my only reply. My brain wasn't functioning enough for me to say anything else. I knew it was coming, the reason I was hanging onto as much strength as possible. Seconds after my reply I felt it, a stabbing sensation in the front of my forehead. Voldemort was trying to read my mind and there was no way I was going to let him. It lasted for minutes, but it seemed like hours.

"How the fuck can you block me!" Voldemort snarled. "Severussss! Come forward, now!" I dropped back down to the floor, laying face down. That took too much out of me. I'm not sure how much longer I can block him.

"Yes, my lord", Severus said a few seconds later. He came up beside me and kneeled on the floor.

"How is this mudblood so proficient at Legilimency? Who taught her?"

"I believe Dumbledore did, my lord. But, I can't be certain. Dumbledore made sure he taught Potter and his friends, before I killed him."

Voldemort snarled, "Pick that bitch up and see if you can read her!"

I felt Severus grasp me roughly by the shoulders and yank me to a kneeling position.

"Sit up!" Severus spat.

I did what he said. I didn't want to give Severus a reason to have to punish me. I knew it would hurt him as much as it did me. I could feel Severus penetrate my brain; I resisted at first, but couldn't hold on for much longer. The feeling wasn't stabbing and painful like Voldemort's was. Severus was being gentle and he actually wasn't reading my mind. It felt as though he was caressing it and I could feel him healing parts of the inside of my skull. I could also feel him willing me to hang on and to just breathe; he was going to get me out of this.

"Nothing, my lord", Severus panted. "That old fool must have taught her well."

"The Mudblood is of no use. Avery, kill her!" Avery let out a grunt and jumped to him feet from the floor.

"Wait, my lord, please forgive me for speaking out of turn, but may I suggest something?" Severus asked.

"What is it, Severusssss!"

"Perhaps, you should send her back to Potter in this state. The likelihood of her actually surviving these injuries is slim. Potter is hot-headed, once he takes a look at her he will react and to our advantage. Potter will come searching for us, he will be vulnerable and easy to capture and kill."

"No! My lord, she is mine!" Avery spat.

"Shut up you fool! Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, sending Avery into a withering mess. "Severussss, you pose a good point. Which I will take into consideration, but we are not done with the Mudblood yet."

"Yes, my lord", Severus responded.

"Draco Malfoy, come!" Voldemort ordered. There was a shuffling of robes and Draco was standing beside Severus.

"Yes, my lord", Draco said, kneeling down.

"I want you to fuck this Mudblood; you still have to prove you are a loyal servant of him."

What! No, no, I will not let this happen! I'm doing everything I can to pull myself up, but I could feel a strong force holding me down. I'm positive it's Severus; I know he can do wandless, non-verbal magic.

"My lord, I have another request", Severus said quickly.

"Severusss that is the second time you spoke out of turn!" Voldemort spat. "If you weren't such a loyal servant I'd kill you right here. What is it?"

"Yes, I apologize, sir. But, I must request my vengeance on the Mudblood. She has been the biggest pain in my ass for the last seven years; you must let me have her, not Draco."

Voldemort was quiet for the longest time. It required too much energy for me to open my eyes, so I have no idea what facial expression he's holding. The longer he's quiet the more sure I am that I'm going to die and Severus probably will too.

"You surprise me, Severussss. I know you don't like to partake in our entertainment activities. But, if this bitch has been that much of an annoyance then she's yours."

"I must insist that I do this in private. I know the rules, but partaking in such activities in front of everyone does not hold an appeal to me", Severus said smoothly.

"I will grant your request, Severusss. But, you will have an audience. Lucius and your godson will be in attendance and I and a few others will be watching from another room. Take her to one of the rooms, now."

"Thank you, my lord", Severus said. He quickly stood up and levitated me, walking toward the door, followed by a handful of other death eaters.


	11. Chapter 11

I can barely keep my eyes open as Severus levitates me through this house. I'm trying hard to stay conscious, but it's nearly impossible. I'm not sure if that would be better or worse for Severus.

"Get out!" Severus bellowed. I jerked and started to panic, I wasn't sure who he was talking too. "The lord said only Lucius and Draco are to be present!" I watched as a hand full of death eaters grunted and exited the room.

Severus levitated me about three feet above the bed and then let me drop. I started to cough violently and it only took a few minutes for blood to start coming up again.

"Damn it, Mudblood! Don't cough your disgusting blood all over me!" Severus spat and jerked me to my side. I was thankful for that; I was on the verge of choking to death on my own blood. I could hear Severus growl and lower his mouth to me ear, nipping at it. I whimpered, out of pain, my entire body was in excruciating pain.

"I know you're in pain Hermione, but bear with me. This is the only way I can get you out of here alive. There are others watching besides Lucius and Draco, so don't speak or give me a reason to harm you", Severus whispered.

I didn't respond, I couldn't. If I opened my mouth to speak Severus would have had to reprimand me and besides, I would have vomited everywhere. Severus yanked me back onto my back, sending a jolt of pain through my lung. I'm not sure how much more of this I'm going to be able to take before I pass out. Severus hovered over top of me and I couldn't help but stiffen, he had put his death eater mask back into place.

"I'm going to have to be rough. I'll try to make it as painless as possible", Severus whispered. I could hear the apprehension in his voice.

My right shoulder is killing me. I don't know what hex I was hit with at the Ministry, but at this point I'd be ok if someone ripped my shoulder off. Severus tore open my robes and tore off my shirt. I'm in no position to move but I can tell by Severus' eyes that my chest and abdomen look horrible. He almost hesitated in his motions. Severus lifted my hips and waved his wand, my panties and jeans disappeared. But, Severus quickly hovered over the top of me again, allowing his robes to fall down his sides, blocking any view of my body.

"No words, Mudblood?" Severus sneered. "Over all these years I've worked with you, you never shut your trap. But now, you seem speechless. Perhaps I can get a few screams from you? Hmm?" Severus bent down to the side of my face again and pretended to bite at my ear and neck. "I'm truly sorry for this, Hermione. Just don't speak and I'll get us out of here soon."

I tried to tell let Severus know with my eyes that I knew he was doing what he had too. I'd never blame or hold anything against him for this. I mean, inevitably, we were going to have sex. This just wasn't my ideal first time with Severus. As Severus leaned back up he brushed my shoulder, causing me to emit an ear piercing scream.

"Ah, I see I don't have to do much to make you scream", Severus snarled. He reached inside his robes and I heard his zipper unzip. But then, I felt a tingling in my abdomen, he must have cast a contraceptive potion. All of a sudden, I felt very, er, _wet_. I started to panic but Severus grabbed my thigh and rubbed his thumb across it, trying to comfort me. He must have cast some lubrication spell so I wouldn't be in pain when he entered me.

I looked into Severus' eyes and all I could see was sorrow. I had to look away, tears were rolling down my face and I knew if I stared at him too long he wouldn't be able to do it. He pulled my legs up around his hips and I felt him pull his pants and boxers down. I gasped when Severus took his member and ran it over my clit, not out of pain, it actually felt good. I was far from being turned on though and I could tell Severus wasn't either. He was just trying to ease the horribleness of this situation.

I glanced back into Severus' eyes and they said everything. He was apologizing and preparing me. Severus placed himself at my entrance and with one quick thrust, he slammed into me. I couldn't help but wince and groan, a pain shoot through my stomach with his thrust. Severus' thrusts were quick and hard, but not as hard as they could be.

My body's on fire. The pain had subsided, but the more Severus thrusts into me the more the pain flares up. I don't know how Severus is going to get anything out of this or pretend to get anything out of this; my body is just flopping around like a dead fish. I can actually hear the other death eaters in the next room complaining about Severus' robes being in the way. Wait until I encounter those dirty bastards again.

I'm quite positive I'm going to pass out. I'm starting to see black, the pain is nearly unbearable. Severus leans up slightly and grabs my right shoulder. I screamed so loud I'm sure the entire house heard me. I turn my head to the left and vomited from pain. What the fuck is Severus doing? The pain in my shoulder stopped, completely. It took me a minute to realize Severus was whispering a spell; he must be healing my shoulder.

Lucius and Draco are standing off to the left side of the room. It's obvious, to me, they aren't watching. They are both staring at the ceiling. Severus' thrusts are more frantic, I'm assuming he'll be done soon. I decide to help him out and clench my muscles around him. That did it for him, with one last thrust and a grunt, he was done.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered into my ear. Severus slowly drug himself into a sitting position, pulling his boxers and trousers back up.

"Severussss", Voldemort hissed, form the other room. "I want to speak with you, Lucius, and Draco before you leave with the Mudblood."

"Yes, Master", Severus said, breathlessly. He threw my clothes at me, seeming disgusted, but was really covering me back up. "Don't move, Mudblood."

There was no chance of me moving anyway. Between all the blood and body fluids I've lost, I'm not sure if I will even be conscious by the time Severus gets back. I watch the back of Severus as him, Lucius, and Draco leave the room. It had only been about three minutes when the door opened back up again. That didn't take long.

"Well Mudblood, it appears you are quite defenseless and can't cast a fucking hex on me now!" Bellatrix spat, pointing her wand at me as she stood in the door way.

Fuck! I had forgotten all about casting a spell on Bellatrix. The battle at the Ministry seemed like days ago, when really it's only been a couple of hours.

"Quiet now, are we? Has Severus fucked the words right out of you? Well, you little whore; you will regret having ever hexed me. Crucio!"

I've been hit with this curse before but I was never in such a horrible state as I am now. The pain is blinding, I can literally see a white light and every inch of my body is on fire. Someone's yelling now, it sounds like Severus.

"Bella, what the fuck are you doing?" Severus spat.

The curse stopped, but the pain is still there and is ten times worse. My body's giving out, it can't handle anymore. There's fluid, which I'm assuming is blood, leaking from everywhere. My eyes, nose, mouth, ears, everywhere.

"Severussss, get her out of here. If she dies, I want it to be in Potter's presence!" Voldemort hissed.

I could feel Severus scoop me up and walk as quickly as he could. I can't breathe anymore, my lungs have stopped working. The white light is getting brighter. This must be what dying feels like. I knew I wouldn't survive to see the end of the war.

"Severus, how is she?" Lucius asked in a panic.

"Not good, I don't think she's breathing!" I've never heard Severus so panicked before. His lips were now on mine and he was blowing air into my mouth. "Anapneo", Severus whispered. I could feel the blood dislodge itself from my throat.

"We're at the apparition point!" Draco said quickly, grabbing onto me and Severus. The last thing I felt was the pull of apparition, everything went completely black.

* * *

Whoever the fuck decided to have pain as a part of death, I fucking hate you. Merlin, I'm confidant I'm dead, but yet my body feels like I've been hit with twenty Cruciatus curses. There are people yelling, I thought the after life was supposed to be a happy place.

"Severus! You need to let Poppy work", Minerva said strictly.

"I'm not going to let Hermione die! Look what I did to her!" Severus' voice was unfamiliar; I've never heard him to anxious.

"Severus, you didn't do this to her. Voldemort did", Lucius said gently.

"Severus, Hermione isn't dead! Go sit down, you're a wreck. I need to work", Poppy said, urgently.

Severus is right, I am dead. Or at least, I should be. Can anyone really survive all of those beatings? I suppose Severus has survived worse, but I'm no where near as strong as he is. There is a horrible pain in my shoulder again, someone's screaming.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Poppy questioned.

Fuck yes I can hear you! What the hell are you doing to me! I suppose I was the one screaming a moment ago.

"Hermione if you can hear me, I need you to swallow this potion", Poppy said. I could feel liquid running down my throat, gagging me. Everything turned black again.

* * *

I could feel dampness on my cheeks and chin. I have no idea what it is and I'm too tired to open my eyes and find out.

"Hermione, I have more potions I need you to take." Poppy seemed to be so far away.

"Can she hear you?" Harry asked, his voice was tired and broken.

"I'm not sure, Harry. But, if she can then it would be good for her to hear our voices."

"She's bleeding again", Ginny choked out. Ginny? When did she get to headquarters?

"Hermione's been badly injured. It will take a while for her to heal", Poppy relied.

Where's Severus? Is he alright? Why can't anyone hear me! If I'm not dead then I want to wake up and talk to Severus!

"She's calling his name again", Ginny spat. "If I ever find Professor Snape I'm going to kill him!"

What! What does she think Severus has done to me? I keep forgetting that Ginny is not aware that Albus is alive and Severus isn't a murderer. Oh god, whatever potion Poppy is pouring down my throat is awful. It's the bitterest thing I've ever tasted.

* * *

The pain has subsided into an achy duel feeling. I'm in a bed; I guess I'm not dead. My eyes are fluttering open, but the light is so bright.

"Poppy, I think she's waking", Albus said softly. I heard quiet footsteps and then someone placing a hand on my cheek.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Poppy asked.

I tried to respond, but the best I could do was groan. I feel Poppy pull up at my eyelids and I swat her hand away. Albus, I assume, grabs my hand and holds onto it.

"Let Poppy do her job, Hermione", Albus said, softly.

A moment later I felt a vial at my lips and I braced myself for a disgusting potion and darkness to take over again. But, it didn't come; Poppy had put a glass of water at my lips. I quickly grabbed the cup and started chugging; I hadn't realized how thirsty I was.

"Slowly, Hermione. Your body has been deprived of water for days, drink it slowly." Poppy had a hold of the cup, not allowing me to drink too quickly.

"The light is too bright", I managed to get out, after I lowered the glass from my lips. I felt Albus wave his hand and I could tell the lights had dimmed.

"Is that better?" Albus asked.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I'm in a large room, but there aren't many things in here. The bed I'm laying on is in the center of the room, but the headboard is pushed up against the back wall. There are a few chairs and a cot, along with some medical supplies, but that's it.

"Where am I?" I asked, trying to sit up and look around.

"No, no, don't move. You are still not in the best of shape, Hermione", Albus said. "We are at headquarters."

"I've never been in this room. Where is everyone?" Poppy had moved away from the bed while I was questioning Albus, so she could gather potions.

"We quickly built this room after Severus, Lucius, and Draco brought you back. It's early morning and everyone else is a sleep, or trying to sleep." Albus gave me a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I...I don't know?" I was serious. I ached some, but I wasn't really in too much pain. But, I felt weird, something wasn't right.

"You have a lot of potions coursing through you right now and I'm about to give you a few more. You should feel back to normal by this afternoon." Poppy tipped a vial to my lips and I drank it down. The dull ache subsided and I didn't feel pain anymore.

"How long have I been here....Is Severus asleep? I want to speak with him."

"You need to rest, Hermione. The potion I just gave you will make you drowsy."

"You've been unconscious for three days, my dear", Albus said softly, pushing me back into a laying position. "And Severus isn't sleeping. He's brewing more potions for you and Poppy. Severus has only left your side when we forced him to go brew more potions or if someone has come to visit you. I dare say he hasn't slept much."

I could feel my eyes getting droopy again. All I wanted was to talk to Severus, to let him know I don't hold anything against him or hate him. That stupid man will probably blame himself for this.

* * *

"Maybe if we poke her, she will wake up", Ron said.

"Ron, you idiot! Don't touch her; you don't know if she's in pain!" Ginny spat, quietly.

"Oh, right. Poppy said she should be awake by now, I'm just tired of waiting!"

"Poppy said her body needed to rest, she doesn't know for sure when she will wake up! What are you snickering at, Harry!" Ginny was getting far more upset than she should be.

"You two are very annoying, sometimes", I said and slowly opened my eyes.

"Hermione!" Ginny nearly yelled and ran to the side of my bed. "You're awake..." I knew it, Ginny started to bawl into Harry's chest.

"Do I really look that horrible", I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Ginny choked a sob and shook her head.

"We're just happy you're awake", Ron replied, he seemed speechless as well.

"You gave us a scare, Hermione", Harry said, giving me a weak smile as he rubbed Ginny's back.

"I'm going to kill Snape! I hate that bastard!" Ginny said angrily, sniffing loudly. I must have given her a look of confusion, because Ron walked quickly over to her.

"Come on, Gin. Let's go tell Mum and everyone else Hermione is awake, I know they're dying to see her." Ron gathered Ginny into his arms and they walked out of the room.

"What does Ginny know? Does she know Severus and Albus are here?" Harry walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake, we thought we had lost you..." It was rare for Harry to be in tears. I pulled him onto the bed and cuddled into his side. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

"Yes, obviously I have no idea what happened when I got back here. And what does Ginny know?"

"Ginny has no idea that Albus is still alive and that he and Severus are living in the house. She does know what he did to you, though."

"What?! How could she know that?!"

"Shh, stay calm", Harry said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and rubbing my back. "I will tell you everything, but you must stay calm."

"Alright", I replied, slowing my breathing down. Harry has always been very good at calming me down.

"Severus, Lucius, and Draco apparated you to Hogwarts. They knew the house would be full and there would be no way for them to apparate there safely. Once they realized that Poppy was not at Hogwarts they flooed you into Albus and Minerva's bedroom. Poppy was actually in their room having a conversation with Albus and Minerva when you four arrived. Severus laid you on Albus' bed and Poppy quickly started to work on you. I didn't see you when you first arrived, but apparently you were near death. You looked horrible when I was allowed to see you, so I can only imagine what you looked like. There really isn't much else to tell, Poppy, Albus, and Severus have been taking care of you for the past three days."

"What part of the house are we in, exactly?"

"Well, you are actually in a room that's right next to Albus and Minerva's room. But, they have an entrance set up so it appears that your room is on the first floor of the house. There is an entrance in the closet that will take you out into our sitting room on the fourth floor. The door directly in front of your bed goes into the first floor of the house."

"Clever."

"Yes, Severus thought that one up."

"How is Severus?"

Harry sighed deeply, "Honestly, Severus is a wreck. Draco said when they brought you here he refused to let go of you; he was trying to heal you himself. Albus and Lucius had to pry him off of you, so Poppy could do her job. Minerva coxed him into taking a calming draught, but that only helped for a little while. Lucius says that Severus is blaming himself, he can't get past what he did to you..."

"But Harry, Severus _had_ to! Severus and I would be dead if he hadn't and so would Lucius and Draco." My voice was starting to crack, I hated that Severus thought himself a horrible person for doing that to me.

"I know, I know", Harry said soothingly. "Lucius explained everything to us. Severus just isn't a happy person right now. But, he has stayed by your side every chance he got. Sometimes he'd delusion himself, while Ginny, Remus, or other order members were in your room and he would sit in the corner. I think he was terrified you'd stop breathing if he left."

"I need to speak with him."

"I...I'm not sure that's a good idea, right now", Harry said, trailing off.

"Why?"

"I think Severus is apprehensive about seeing you, I believe he thinks you're going to hate him for what happened."

"What! How could I, he saved my life! Not that you want to hear this, but Severus and I would have ended up having sex anyway. That wasn't my ideal first time with him, but it was bound to happen."

Harry made a face, "Trust me I know, the sexual tension between you and Severus was insane. Ron and I had talked about hexing off both your clothes and locking you in one of the bedrooms."

I giggled. I think I would have hugged the boys if they had done that.

"I would let Severus be for a day or so. Lucius, Narcissa, Minerva, and Albus have been talking to him, he'll come around."

"Alright, but please tell him you and I talked and I want to see him. Tell Severus I don't hold anything against him."

"I will do what I can", Harry replied. If he keeps rubbing my back, I'm surely going to fall back asleep.

"Harry", I said sleepily. "You never did tell me how Ginny knew what Severus did to me."

"Well, it was obvious you had been sexually assaulted, along with being beat half to death, when they returned with you. Poppy had informed Kingsley and Remus of everything. So, it was inevitable that the entire order found out."

"But, how did they know it was Severus."

Harry grinned here, "You've been calling his name in your sleep, since you've been back. People started putting two and two together and well, now Severus is on top of the inner circles shit list."

"Oh, no", I groaned.

"Don't worry. Once you are up and around we are going to have a meeting with Arthur, Molly, the rest of the Weasley kids, Sirius, and Remus. We are going to inform them of Albus and Severus. Obviously, that isn't going to help Severus' case in this situation. So, we need you to defend him, that's why we are waiting for you to get well."

"Oh, of course, we should do it tonight." I could feel my voice start to drag; these damn potions are going to make me sleep forever.

"No, Hermione. Sleep for now, we will have the meeting next week."


	12. Chapter 12

Two days have passed, with many visitors. All the Weasley's have been in and out of Headquarters, along with Remus and Sirius. Remus stayed the first night I was awake, I'm fairly certain he feels guilty about me being captured. Minerva and Kingsley were able to get him to go back home to Tonks last night, reassuring Remus that Minerva and Poppy would both be staying the night to watch over me.

With all these house guests, Albus and the Malfoy's have to wait until late at night to visit me in this awful room. I've gotten so use to sleeping in a room with four other people, this room is so lonely with just me in it. I haven't seen Severus. Harry tells me that Severus has pretty much stayed in his lab. Albus and Lucius were able to speak with him a few times; Severus still seems to be blaming himself. Ron said he saw Severus standing in my doorway at three in the morning. Severus was just watching me, but wouldn't come inside the room. Of course, Poppy has been throwing many potions down my throat, so I usually don't realize I've taken a dreamless sleep potion until after I've already swallowed it.

It's about 10:00 PM now; I figure I can sneak out of my room unseen. Poppy tried to give me a dreamless sleep potion again, but I quickly identified it. When she turned around I poured the potion into a small plant that sat on a table next to my bed. I'm curious if the potion will have any effect on the plant.

My mission is to locate Severus and if I have to, beat some sense into him. I know he feels guilty about what happened to me, but he's going to have to get over that. He's hurting me more by staying away from me. Harry said he spoke to Severus, but wasn't sure he got through to him. Severus grimaced when Harry said I didn't blame or hold anything against him. Apparently, I'm going to have to ambush Severus.

I walked slowly and softly to the door. Not only was I trying not to be heard, but my head was starting to swim. I've only gotten up to use the loo; hopefully I have enough strength to make it to Severus' lab. Gods help me if he's actually in our bedroom. I'll probably pass out before I get there.

Even though I was walking lightly, the floor boards were creaking under my feet. No one should hear me, everyone should be in bed or at least in their room. I'll be fine if I run into Harry, Ron, or Draco, anyone else and I'll be back in bed in no time. The door creaks slightly as I pull it open, but again, it's not loud enough to draw anyone's attention.

"I knew it was only a matter of time." I heard a deep male voice say. I realized I was still staring at the door hinges, willing them to stop making noises. I looked over slowly and Lucius was standing in front of me smirking. Poppy was standing beside him with a mean scowl on her face.

"Hermione!" Poppy scolded, quietly. "I told you to remain in your bed and only to get up if you had to use the loo!"

"Er, I am headed to the loo." That sounded far from convincing.

"You have a loo in your bedroom", Poppy said flatly.

"Right..." I happened to glance behind Lucius and saw a tall figure stretched out on the couch. Severus laid with his arm stretched over his face and appeared to be oblivious to our conversation. "Severus..."

"Hermione, you need to get back in bed. You are still very weak", Poppy said, softly.

"Severus...I need to speak with him. That's why I'm up; I was trying to find him." I took a step while I was speaking and started to sway a bit, I hadn't realized how light headed and weak I actually felt. Lucius quickly grabbed me and gently pushed me into the wall.

"Poppy, why don't you go get Hermione a potion and I will get her back into bed", Lucius suggested. He put his arm around my back and pulled me to his chest; he laced his other hand under my legs and picked me up. "I know you want to speak to Severus, Hermione. But, now is not a good time for either of you."

"What do you mean? Severus isn't sick or hurt is he?"

"No, no. I managed to slip a dreamless sleep potion into his tea this evening. You see, Severus hasn't been sleeping or eating since the night we arrived back with you. I coaxed him into having some tea and as you can see, he's in a deep sleep."

"Oh. I just wanted to see him; he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

"I can assure you, all Severus wants is you. He's terrified that he hurt you and that you hate him. I know Harry spoke to him, but that didn't do much for Severus. I'm going to have a talk with Severus in the morning; it's obvious he's hurting you more now than ever."

"Thank you, Lucius. And if that doesn't work, I _will_ speak with him tomorrow."

Lucius chuckled, "I will warn you, you are being looked after heavily. Someone is always sitting outside your room at night, at both doors. We knew it was only a matter of time before you tried sneaking out of your room."

I groaned, everyone was making this so difficult.

"Now, now, we are only doing this for your health. You wouldn't have made it far from the doorway if Poppy and I weren't on the other side of it. Give your body sometime to rest; you've been through a great ordeal. Once you're healed, then you can go sneaking around the house, plotting on Severus."

Oh, I can assure you I am not waiting that long. I will be out of this bed tomorrow, whether everyone likes it or not.

"Fine", I said with a sigh.

"Alright, Hermione", Poppy said, walking swiftly back into the room. "You will take this dreamless sleep potion and I will watch you do it." I scowled and downed the potion. There was no use in fighting; besides my body was very tired and not willing to fight.

I woke up to the smell of bacon filling my nostrils. I practically started to drool. I can't remember the last time I had a decent meal.

"I thought that might wake you up", Harry said, smiling at me. He was sitting on the side of my bed. Ron and Draco were sitting at the end of it.

"Please tell me you brought me some of whatever you are eating." My stomach started to rumble as I spoke.

"Mmm hmm, Poppy and Albus sent us in here with breakfast."

"We think they wanted to get rid of us so they could discuss something", Draco added.

"We heard you tried to escape last night", Ron said as Harry conjured a tray and placed a plate of food in front of me.

"I just wanted to speak to Severus, but Lucius and Poppy intervened", I replied, spooning a fork full of eggs into my mouth.

"That's what my dad was telling Severus this morning. Father was piling on a nice guilt trip, saying you were going to harm yourself if you kept getting out of bed", Draco replied.

I couldn't help but grin, "How did Severus react?"

"Well, Severus was really pissed that he was slipped a dreamless sleep potion last night. But, once my dad mentioned your weak state and nearly passing out, Severus seemed to grow uneasy. Severus really is worried about you; he's just a bit unnerved."

"I know that's why I want to speak with him. I just want him to hear it from me that I don't blame him and that he better stop avoiding me."

"Well, I have some news that might cheer you up a bit", Harry said. "Poppy told us she would allow you out of bed for a little while. We are going to take you outside, but Poppy insists that you stay sitting while you're out there."

"Finally! I'm so tired of this room. I'll go anywhere at this point."

"Ginny and Mrs Weasley are waiting for us. Molly and Poppy will be checking on us periodically, it was the only way we could get you outside."

I never thought I'd be so happy to see the outside. It is one of those perfect summer days. The sun is shining and there's a light breeze, everything seems perfect. I'm reclined in a lawn chair, next to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Molly and Poppy have been coming outside every half hour or so to check on me. I feel bad for Draco, since Ginny and Mrs Weasley don't know of his presence or alliance; he has to stay up on the fourth floor.

"So, Hermione, you know George is single again", Ginny said with a small smile.

"Ugh, Ginny, not this again. I love all your brothers, but not like that. I've known them for far too long to be involved with any of them. I mean come on, we're all practically family. Look how bad mine and Ron's relationship turned out."

Ginny snickered, "I know, I know. I just hate that you're alone. You can't possibly be happy with that."

I sighed, "Of course I don't like being alone, but I'm working on that."

"Wait, with whom?!" Ginny nearly leapt out of her chair. Shit, how am I going to cover this one up?

"Um, well..." I looked at Harry and Ron desperately. They both looked like they were thinking hard, trying to come up with an answer. "It's sort of a secret. This person and I haven't decided if we are actually going to have a go at a relationship. I'll tell you when the time comes."

"Hermione", Ginny whined. "Can't you just tell us?"

"Soon, I promise. I will tell you three when I know it's a real relationship."

"Fine", Ginny huffed.

"Hermione, you're starting to look a little pale. You've been out here a few hours, perhaps it's time to go inside", Molly suggested.

"Yes, I am feeling a bit tired." I lied, I feel good. I'm just ready to get away from Ginny before she tries to get any more information out of me.

Poppy shooed Harry, Ron, and Ginny away from my room, after we came back inside. She told them I needed at least until dinner time to rest. When Harry and Ron got me back to my bed, I pretended like I fell right to sleep, so Poppy would leave me alone. After about twenty minutes, I was sure no one was coming into bother me. Now, my next mission was in effect.

To find Severus.

I got out of bed and slowly crept toward the door. I'm sure there is someone sitting on the other side, but hopefully I can talk who ever it is into letting me talk to Severus for at least five minutes. I feel way better than I did last night. I'm not even sure how I made it this far last night. I slowly pushed the door open and see Draco lying in a chair, with his eyes closed. Score! Draco opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"Figured you'd be out here soon. Poppy set me here to watch for your escape", Draco said.

"Just pretend to sleep, where's Severus?"

Draco smirked, "He's actually lying in bed. I think that sleeping draught they slipped him last night was really strong. Severus has been sleeping on and off all morning."

I smiled, this was perfect. If I could catch him while he is half asleep, maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"Thanks, Draco." Draco grinned and nodded. He turned over in his chair and appeared to be going to sleep.

I walked a little faster to the entrance of our bedroom. I couldn't wait to see Severus, it's been days. I silently opened the door and looked over. Severus was lying on his bed facing me, with his eyes closed. I could tell he wasn't fully asleep, but he wasn't awake either. The floor boards seemed to be working with me, they didn't make any noise as I walked over to his bed. I decided to take the best and more appealing approach; I slid into the bed with him.

Severus' eyes immediately snapped open when I touched the bed. I assume he would have been awake as soon as I opened the door, if it weren't for the sleeping draught that was still in his system. Severus seemed to suck in a breath and started to get up. I don't think so. I go limp and fall into Severus, wrapping my arm over his chest and entwining my legs in with him.

"Hermione", Severus croaked in a sleep ridden voice.

"Severus, please. I know you're blaming yourself, but I don't blame you. You did what you had to; we would be dead if you hadn't. Besides, you and I both know we would have eventually had sex. Trust me, that wasn't my ideal first time with you, but there's nothing for you to beat yourself up about."

Severus didn't say anything, he just stared me in the eyes. I think he is trying to read me to see if I'm sincere about what I'm saying. Severus must have realized because he sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"You're tired", he said quietly.

"Yes, I am. I've been outside all morning and the walk to here from my room must have tired me out. You're tired, too."

Severus nodded, "Draco was supposed to be watching to make sure you didn't leave."

I laid my head on his chest and smiled, "Draco was the last person you should have left to guard my room." It was quiet for a moment; I realize Severus has fallen back asleep. His chest is rising and falling slowly with each breath he took. His soothing breathes lulled me right to sleep.

When I woke up I was laying in the make shift infirmary bed, in the private room. I scowled as I looked around; no one was in the room with me. Stupid jerk couldn't even let me stay in a bed with him for a few hours. The door starts to creak open, Severus better be on that other side of that. Damn it! Harry is standing in the doorway, smirking at me.

"I didn't think you'd be too happy when you woke up", Harry said, starting to grin.

"Where's Severus?" My voice was more angry than I intended.

"He's playing chess with Lucius."

What! That jerk dumped me in here so he could go play a game! Harry let out a laugh and walked fully into the room, closing the door. The anger must be written all over my face.

"Don't be too angry, Hermione. Ginny had walked in to check on you a few hours before dinner and noticed you weren't in the room. She started to freak out when she couldn't find you anywhere in the house. While Ron calmed Ginny down, I came and searched our rooms on the fourth floor. Albus, Lucius, and I found you and Severus asleep. Lucius took you back to your bed in here, and I gave Ginny some lame excuse that you were hidden away in the study reading and had fallen asleep."

"Oh, did Ginny buy the story?"

"Yes, she didn't have a reason not too. Once she saw you were asleep and fine, she left the matter alone. Poppy on the other hand was furious; she smacked Draco in the head with a book. I'm sure you will catch her wrath later."

I couldn't help but laugh. I could see Poppy and Narcissa reaming Draco out for letting me out of my room. I guess I'm not going to be able to sneak out so easily next time.

"How does Severus seem? We didn't get a chance to talk much, we were both tired", I asked Harry.

"Well, he does seem a little better. Severus is defiantly less moody."

I sighed, Severus was not making this easy. Ron and Draco walked in a few minutes later, with a tray full of food. Molly and Ginny had gone home for a while, Ginny was coming back to stay the night with Harry and Ron. Remus wasn't spending the night either, so that meant Ginny would be the only 'house guest' here tonight. Her and Harry will be occupied for the night, so I can probably get in some alone time with Severus. That is if I can get past my door guards.

Poppy entered my room around eight o'clock. "Alright, you three get out. Dinner is well over and Hermione needs her rest. Might I add, Hermione, if you sneak out of your room tonight I will put a body bind on you."

Ron let out a snort of laughter.

"But, I'm fine Poppy. I'd imagine I'd need to start my training again soon", I said, tiredly.

"You most certainly will not! I will not permit you to do any training until next week. And your body is still weak and recovering, you are not fine. I can assure you that there will be better guards on your room tonight and you will not get by them so easily", Poppy snapped, shooting a glare at Draco.

"Ginny will be here soon, I better get downstairs", Harry said.

"Yes, I need to go make my appearance before you two start going at it. Draco I will meet you back in our room in about an hour." I snorted at the look Poppy shot Ron. I don't think it matters how old we are, she doesn't want to hear about our sexual escapades.

"Out boys, Hermione needs her rest", Poppy said, as she walked over with three vials of potion. "I won't give you the dreamless sleep potion right now. I will check on you in a few hours and if you are having trouble sleeping I will give it to you then."

"Ok, I think I'll be ok though. These potions always make me tired and I seem to be pretty tired anyway. Which I don't understand, because I slept half the day."

"You spent most of the morning and afternoon outside, not to mention traipsing around the upstairs. You need your rest, now."

I nodded and swallowed the potions. I had no desire on trying to move anytime soon, so I snuggled down into my pillow. I could tell I was falling asleep. I heard Poppy rummaging around with a few things and then leave. But, then I heard a murmur, so I assume she came back in for something. A moment later I felt an arm wrap around my waist, as someone got into the bed. I gasped and started to jump up.

"It's just me, it's alright," Severus' silky voice said into my ear. I turned over to face him and he gave me a weak smile. I sighed and snuggled into his chest. "I hope you weren't too upset when you woke up in here earlier."

"I was ready to hex you when I noticed I was in here alone. But, Harry explained everything to me."

"We should probably talk..." Severus' voice was uneasy.

"There's nothing to discuss. I told you, Severus, I hold nothing against you. You did what you had too. Yes I nearly died, but you're the only thing that kept me alive. If it weren't for you I'd be dead. So, as long as you stop avoiding me we're fine. If you keep avoiding me, I'll hex your balls off."

Severus snorted, "You're mouthy when you take a lot of potions."

I glared at him playfully, "That seems to be the only way I can capture your attention. It's a good thing you came in here tonight; I'm sure Poppy has a barricade outside my door."

Severus smirked, "Yes, Lucius, Albus, Draco, Minerva, and Narcissa were all sitting outside the door when I entered."

"Wow, did they really think it would take that many people to hold me in here."

"Apparently, but once they all saw I was coming in here to you, they backed off. I guess they figured you'd stay put if I was in here."

I smiled, they were right. I have absolutely no intentions of leaving this room, as long as Severus is in here with me. I cuddled deeper into Severus' side and he stiffened.

"Perhaps I should go and let you get your rest", Severus said and got up.

What, no! Gods, I just got him in here, I don't want him to leave now. I can tell he's hesitant and more awkward than ever.

"No, Severus, please stay. I feel safe with you here with me. Please, Ginny is the only one in the house tonight and her and Harry are occupied. There's no reason you can't stay." I grabbed Severus by the arm and yanked him back onto the bed. He fell face first into the bed and half his body was covering mine, he really did make me feel safe.

"Hermione..." He said, starting to protest. I wrapped my arms around his chest and buried my head into his neck and sniffed. He smelled so wonderful. That seemed to lighten Severus up a bit. He relaxed and pulled the blanket up around us. "Only for a little while. I'm going to go back to the sitting room once you're asleep." I could tell he was just as tired as I was.

SHS

I just had the best nights sleep, ever. I can feel the pressure of Severus still on my chest. He has removed himself from my body, for the most part. I'm lying on my back and Severus has his face in my neck and an arm around my middle. This has to be one of my favorite positions.

I couldn't resist the urge to run my hand through Severus' hair. He did have some greasy hair in the morning and anytime he was near a potions lab. But other than that, it's actually soft. I know because one afternoon during training I couldn't help but touch it. Severus wasn't too happy about that. A soft groan sounded from Severus' lips and his eyes flickered open.

"What time is it", he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think its morning judging by the sun coming in through the window."

Severus sighed and lifted up on his forearms, staring down at me. "I should probably leave here before someone finds me." I glared and he grinned. "I'm sure I will see you at some point today or tonight."

"I better", I said still glaring, but then I smiled.

Severus smiled down at me and then his gaze fell on my lips. He looks like he wants to kiss me, gods I hope he does. I think I'll even be ok with just a little peck. Any contact from Severus will do. He slowly bent his head down.

"Hermione, are you awake? Harry and I are up early, I didn't know if you wanted any breakfast", Ginny said, as she walked through the door from the first floor. Ginny looked at us and stopped in her tracks.

Everything was in slow motion. I looked at Ginny, who looked at me and then at Severus. I glanced up at Severus; he appeared to be judging the length of time he had to get to his wand before he got hexed. I could see Ginny's hand start to flinch. The slow motion lasted for about thirty seconds.

The next thing I know, Severus has grabbed my upper body and rolled us onto the floor, on the other side of the bed. Ginny had shot one curse and was starting to rush us.

"Harry!" Ginny and I screamed, frantically, at the same time.

"What, have you come back for more, Snape? You filthy piece of shit", Ginny screamed, rushing at us.

Harry ran into the room, "What's wrong!" He looked at the scene and at Ginny; Harry immediately ran over to Ginny and wrestled her to the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing, Harry!" Ginny spat.

"What's going on in here?!" Poppy said hurrying into the room, followed by Kingsley. They both looked around and Kingsley started cursing.

"Harry, take Ginny into the other room and give her a brief run down. This meeting might as well take place today, I will owl the Weasley's, Remus, and Sirius", Kingsley said, angrily. He shot a glare at Severus and I. Harry dragged an angry and cursing Ginny from the room.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked, as he quickly pulled himself off of me and started to look me over. I couldn't help but giggle, causing Severus to raise his eyebrows. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"

"Ginny is going to have a cow when she finds out there is something going on between us."

"Oh really? You don't think the news of Albus being alive and the fact that I'm not murderer will cause her any distress?"

"No, she'll get over that quickly. But us, well, that's going to be entertaining when I tell her."

Severus smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked slowly to Harry and Ron's old bedroom; I know that's where Harry has taken Ginny. Severus went back to the fourth floor, with the Malfoy's and Albus. They decided it would be best they stay put until Kingsley got the order meeting under way, which was to take place in about thirty minutes. I figured I should probably speak to Ginny before the order meeting. Kingsley thought it'd be best to keep mine and Severus' relationship, or whatever it is, quiet. The shock of Albus and Severus' situation is going to be a big enough shock to everyone. Then to top it off, everyone will find out about the Malfoy's. But, Ginny should know there's something going between Severus and I.

"Gin", I said quietly, as I slowly pushed the bedroom door open. Ginny was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and glaring menacingly at Harry.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me, Harry!" Ginny said, angrily.

"Ginny, I couldn't tell you anything. I just found out a few weeks ago Albus was alive and Severus wasn't a murderer", Harry replied, softly. I could tell he was trying to stay calm, in hopes of calming Ginny down.

"_Severus_? Since when are you on first name basis with that bastard!"

"Gin, we have to be. We're all working together now."

"What! Snape is a no good piece of shit." I scowled at that. I understand Ginny doesn't know the Severus we do, but that comment isn't sitting well with me.

The door creaked slightly, drawing Harry's and Ginny's attention.

"You!" Ginny said standing and point her finger at me. "You're shagging Snape, aren't you?"

"What did you tell her?" I sighed and looked at Harry.

"I only told her that Albus and Severus faked Albus' death."

"Alright, can Ginny and I have a minute, Harry?"

Harry nodded and walked out, not before kissing Ginny softly on the lips. She cooled down a little after that. But, she's still scowling at me and giving me looks that could kill.

"I want to know everything", Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"I'll let you hear the story of Albus and Severus faking Albus' death in the meeting. Besides, I'm sure that's not what you want me to explain."

Ginny remained silent and stared at me.

"Severus, Ron, Harry, Myself, and, erm, two others are training to be Auror's. You knew the training to be Auror's part; you just didn't know who was all involved. Harry and Ron are partners and Severus and I are partners."

"So, do you take to whoring around with all your partners? Do I need to keep a closer eye on Harry?" Ginny said, angrily.

"You can't be serious! I know you're upset Ginny, but you can't possibly think that I would take Harry from you. He's like my brother and I would never steal one of you boyfriends. And I'm not a whore! Yes, Severus and I are working on an intimate relationship. He and I hadn't even slept together before I had gotten captured by the death eaters. We had barley kissed."

Ginny's face softened when I mentioned the death eaters attack.

"Actually, I thought that was going to break our relationship. Severus hated himself; he still does, for what he had to do to me. He did what he had too to save our lives. That wasn't my ideal first time with Severus, but it was bound to happen between the two of us." Ginny looked at me thoughtfully, she seemed to be choosing her next words carefully.

"How long have you and Severus been together?"

"Um, a couple weeks? Once Kingsley revealed Albus and Severus to us, we all joined together in the house. I was attracted to him almost immediately. You know I had that small crush on him in school. I thought it had passed, but apparently not."

"You two weren't together while you were still in school?" Ginny asked, sitting on the bed. She seemed to have calmed down greatly.

"Of course not. I don't think Severus saw me as anything more than an annoying little girl, while I was at Hogwarts. Besides, he was gone all of last year and that's really when I broke out of my shell and up with Ron, and started dating. Besides, Severus is a different person here, at least most of the times. I would have never pursued him in school."

"Oh", Ginny said softly. I sat down beside her.

"Please, don't be made Ginny. I _really_ don't want to lose your friendship."

Ginny sighed, "I'm not mad and I would never end our friendship over something like this. I just thought you had been keeping something from me for years. I mean, I'm not really sure I'm ok with you dating Snape, but apparently you know a side of him I don't."

"I think you'll understand better after the meeting. You'll be able to tell Severus isn't the same. Don't get me wrong, he can be a snarky bastard sometimes, but he's different."

Ginny smirked. A soft knock sounded from the door and Harry popped his head in. He seemed relieved that Ginny wasn't so angry anymore.

"We need to get downstairs, the meeting starts in five minutes", Harry said.

The meeting room was filled with the Order of the Phoenix's inner circle, when we walked in. Around the table sat Remus, Tonks, every single one of the Weasley's, Sirius, Kingsley, Poppy and Minerva, who sat at the head of the table. Poppy hurried over to Harry, Ginny and I as we walked in and she grabbed me by the elbow.

"Hermione, you really shouldn't be up and around too much", Poppy said, guiding me to a seat next to Minerva.

"I'm alright, really." I actually feel good today. The night of peaceful sleep probably helped a lot.

"Now that we're all here, lets get started", Minerva said, drawing everyone's attention. "An incident this afternoon has brought us to this meeting."

"Has another death eater attack happened?" Remus asked, glancing over in my direction.

I felt myself tense up, I hated that everyone knew everything that happened when I was captured. Warm hands started kneading on my shoulder, pulling the tension out of them. I looked back, expecting to see Harry or Ron, but no one was there. Except, the hands were still kneading my shoulders. The hands pulled back lightly, pushing me into a more relaxed position. I felt long, slender fingers drag their way over my neck, causing me to emit a low sigh. Poppy looked over at me with a concerned look. I'm going to kill Severus if she starts pawing at me again.

"No, it's something that's happened within the house. There are a few bits of information that we have come to know over the last few weeks", Minerva replied to Remus.

"Who's we?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it was a situation that Kinsley was made aware of and then when the time was right, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were informed. Then for other purposes, Poppy and I were informed. The inner circle now needs to be clued in", Minerva stated.

"I'm assuming this is to stay in the inner circle and the remaining order members are not to be informed", Arthur Weasley questioned.

"The remaining order will be informed in time", Kingsley added.

"Well, get on with it", Fred Weasley said.

Severus' fingers were trailing all over my neck and shoulders. I could tell he was trying to keep me calm and tease me at the same time, he will definitely pay for this later. My head was started to lull to my left side, Severus' hands were working wonders on me.

"Hermione!" Poppy exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"What! What!" I jumped and sat fully upright, Poppy scared the shit out of me. Severus removed his hands from my shoulders.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were passing out." Poppy had rushed to me and started checking me over. Damn Severus!

"I'm fine, I'm fine", I said, shooing Poppy off of me. "I was just resting my head; I'm starting to get a little tired."

"Then, you should go to bed."

"After the meeting, alright. I'm fine for now." Poppy scowled and sat down. I looked at Minerva, she was smirking at me.

"Poppy, this meeting won't take long. I will personally make sure Hermione gets to bed", Minerva stated. She then, looked to the rest of the inner circle, "This brings me to our situation. Miss Weasley walked in on something earlier today. Hermione was being treated by a fellow inner circle member."

I heard Ginny snort from across the table. I couldn't feel Severus standing behind me or near me anymore. I'm sure he went off so he could make his grand entrance.

"I must ask that everyone remain calm and seated while we discuss things", Kingsley interrupted.

"What exactly is going on? Why is it such a big deal that an inner circle member was treating Hermione?" Molly Weasley asked.

"The said order member is Severus Snape", Minerva said. I could tell she was waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"What?!?!?!" Molly exclaimed jumping up. "Severus raped Hermione and killed Albus! How could you let that bastard near her?" All the men seemed to be calm, but it was obvious they were pissed. Arthur had a hold of Molly's arm, but didn't make a move to have her sit down. Remus looked like he was about to kill someone.

"It's not exactly what you think", I responded. I figure if anyone is going to get things across to Molly and Arthur, it will be me. They've treated me like their own child sense I've know them, hearing this from me would help.

Molly and Arthur were both looking at me sadly, now. Their facial expressions made me want to cry. It seemed as if all these emotions were seeping out of their faces. Sorrow, guilt, anger, pity...

"Well, explain it to us", Molly said softly, calming down. She sat back down and grasped Arthur's hand, clinging to it as if it were her life line. Arthur looped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed soothing circles into her arm. I hope Severus and I have that some day, the comfort of just each others presences. Minerva nudged my arm, making me realize everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Well, simply, Severus is my Auror partner."

"What!" Remus hissed, slamming his first onto the table. Tonks rubbed her hand on Remus' arm. They made me realize how many people actually found comfort and love within the inner circle. "How could you let that murderer anywhere near Hermione?" Remus was glaring at Kingsley as he said this.

"Severus isn't a murderer", I stated simply. Everyone was looking at me strangely now. Remus stood up and walked around to my side of the table. He grabbed my chin and aligned my eyes with his. I could feel a brush of fabric on my left arm, Severus is back beside me. I hope Remus doesn't do something stupid.

"Has Hermione been checked for the Imperious curse?" Remus asked, studying my eyes. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not under a curse, Remus. You just don't know the full story."

"Hermione was checked for Hexes and curses after she was brought back from the death eater meeting", Kingsley said. "Please have a seat Remus, so the meeting can continue."

Remus turned and walked away. Severus stayed standing beside me. He was standing between me and Minerva; I could tell she had sensed him. Minerva had glanced to her right a few times. Severus had stayed where he was after Remus sat down. I could feel the pressure of his hand on the back of my chair.

"Hermione, how is Severus not a murderer? Harry watched him cast the killing curse at Albus on the Astronomy tower", Remus said, as he sat back in his seat.

"Things aren't as they appear or as we thought they were", I said. Remus turned to Harry and Harry nodded his head, agreeing with me.

"And how do you know this? That Severus didn't kill Albus. Did Severus tell you? Surely you lot aren't stupid enough to believe that bloody git, Severus Snape", Sirius said in disgust. He obviously wasn't a big fan of Severus'.

"Well, yes Severus did tell us, but that's not the only reason we know he's not a murderer. Albus isn't dead."

The entire room went completely silent; everyone was just staring at me. I was starting to get nervous, no one in this room is ever quiet and you could literally hear a pin drop in here. Severus must have sensed my nervousness; his hands were back on my shoulders again.

"You cannot be serious; we all saw his dead body. He had no heart beat or a pulse", Remus said, slowly.

"That was part of the plan; Albus had to appear to be dead."

"Shut up!" Sirius spat. "I don't know what that fucking git has done to you, but I don't want to hear this anymore and no one else does either! Are you Snape's little whore, Hermione? Is he fucking the brains right out of you?!"

"Sirius! You will not speak to Hermione that way", Minerva spat.

Kingsley stood up and yelled something but I missed. Severus' hands had stopped moving. I felt one squeeze my shoulder and the other whipped off my shoulder, Severus was going for his wand. I flung my arm around the lower side of the chair and grabbed Severus' leg, hopping to calm him down. It wouldn't do any good for Severus to go and hex Sirius, at least not right now. I let my hand run up and down his leg a few times. Minerva was the only one that noticed.

Kingsley had finally gotten everyone calmed down. Remus turned to look at me and spoke softly.

"Explain to us how Albus isn't dead."

I turned to Kingsley, "I think maybe Albus should tell them himself."

"That's probably best", Kingsley responded. A moment later, the door to the room opened and Albus stepped through. Something tells me he's been in here all along. I imagine the Malfoy's are in here as well.

The entire room was silent again. A sob from Molly broke everyone's shock and it seemed all the order members that were left in the dark were on Albus in seconds, hugging and welcoming him. Severus had returned his hands back to my shoulders. I let my head drop for a minute, when I picked it back up Minerva was smirking at me. I smirked back.

After about forty five minutes of everyone in the inner circle getting the entire story of Severus and Albus, Severus revealed himself. Which I wasn't pleased with, because now he sat on the other side of the table next to Harry. I would much rather he be massaging my shoulders.

"There is another matter to discuss", Severus said, after filling everyone in on what actually happened at the last death eater gathering, where I had been captured. Severus did leave out the part that happened between him and I. Although, everyone knew it had happened anyway.

"Yes, we do have other allies among the death eaters", Albus said, cautiously.

"Who?" Bill Weasley asked.

"The Malfoy's", Severus stated, confidently. Only the Weasley children looked surprised.

"We already knew that, well most of us", Remus said.

"Yes, although not all of us are sure they can be trusted", Sirius commented.

"They can be, I can assure you of that. Lucius has been a double spy for the same amount of time I have", Severus stated.

"The Malfoy's are staying in headquarters, as well. They are upstairs right now, I thought it would be best to inform everyone and then we can have an informal get together later in the week", Albus said.

Remus sighed, "This is a lot to take in at one time."

"Yes, yes. I quite understand. Why don't we conclude the meeting and relax for the rest of the night. We have all been here this entire time, so now that our presence is known, you will see us in the house", Albus added. Severus sucked in a deep breath and started cursing.

"I'm being summoned", he said through gritted teeth.

It took everything I had not to get up and run over to Severus. I hated when he was summoned, seeing as when he was he usually came back half dead. Severus stood up quickly and then glanced at me. He leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear, then rushed out the door.

Two hours have passed since Severus' hasty exit from the order meeting. He stilled hadn't returned and I hadn't expected him too. I was sitting in the downstairs library with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco. Ron went up and got Draco after the meeting. We figured we should get him reacquainted with Ginny, so there weren't any nasty encounters later. We were all discussing Hogwarts when Poppy entered the study.

"Hermione, it's time for you to head to bed, you need your rest. I will escort you up to the infirmary room."

"Why do I still have to stay there", I groaned. "I'm fine, really."

"Hermione, please, just give me peace of mind. I know you feel better, but your body still isn't fully recovered. I'd like to be able to keep an eye on you a couple more days, and then you can go back to your own bed."

"Fine", I said, scowling.

"Come on, I'll take you up to your room", Draco said, smiling.

"Thank you, Draco. At least one of you lot has some common sense", Poppy said. I snorted; she couldn't be talking about Draco.

"Oh, Harry, what did Severus say to you before he left?" I asked as I stood up.

Harry grinned, "Severus told me to make sure you went to bed and not wait up for him. His exact words were 'hex her if you have to'."

Draco laughed and stuck his arm around my waist and guided me to the stairs.

"You know Draco, I can walk fine. I don't need you supporting me all the way to my room."

"Do you have to whine about everything, Granger", Draco said with a smirk. He started caressing my hipbone, "You know, Hermione. We never did get to make Severus really jealous."

I raised my eyebrows, "Trust me, that little incident the first night you got here was enough. Your lucky Severus didn't go after you."

"I'm sure I would survive", Draco purred.

"Don't be so sure of that." I smirked as we walked into the infirmary room and I sat on the bed. Draco leaned down and was about three inches from my face.

"The offer always stands, Hermione. Even if it is just to make Severus, or anyone, jealous." Draco kissed my cheek lightly and walked out of the room. Mmm, he did smell good. Draco's going to be trouble and Severus is going to end up killing him.

"Alright Hermione, here are your potions. I know you will want to be able to wake up when Severus comes back, so I didn't give you a dreamless sleep potion. But, if you're not asleep in an hour, then I will shove it down your throat." Poppy smiled sweetly and then walked out of the room. These people are more nutters than I remember.

Poppy didn't give me a dreamless sleep potion, but whatever she gave me made me drowsy. I'm not really sure when I fell asleep but I woke up to someone getting into my bed. Gods, this better not be Draco. I opened my eyes and Severus was watching me tiredly.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you", Severus whispered.

"Severus! Are you alright?!" I pulled the blanket back and started checking him over. To my delight, Severus was in pajama pants and shirtless. He grabbed my hands and laid me gently to his chest.

"I'm fine; amazingly I wasn't hexed at all during this meeting."

"Oh, what was the meeting for?"

"Voldemort is sending me on a mission."

I sat up, this couldn't be good. "What kind of mission?" I could hear the panic rising in my voice.

"I will tell you, but only if you lay back down." Severus pulled on my arms and pulled me back to his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, I think he was ensuring that I wouldn't get up again. "Voldemort was really vague on what I was to do. All I know is next Friday I am to take a portkey to Ireland; I'm to check out a location."

"Check it out for what?"

"I'm not sure, like I said, Voldemort was vague. I probably won't know anything until Friday." Severus was lazily running his hands through my hair as he snuggled closer to my body.

"I don't like this Severus, what if he's setting you up. Maybe he's found you out and is going to try and kill you."

"If Voldemort wanted me dead, I'd be dead."

"But..."

"Shush, everything will be fine. Let's sleep now", Severus whispered.

-review please.


	14. Chapter 14

I think I just may kill someone if I'm not able to get back to a 'normal' routine soon. I'm fairly positive Poppy is stalking me. Every time I've gone to do something physical, Poppy pops out of nowhere and harasses me until I give in and go rest. I think Severus is just as bad. He refuses to let me partake in any training and I'm fairly positive he's only been coming and sleeping with me in the 'infirmary' so I won't get out of bed and come looking for him. Albus and Lucius have been helpful, they talked Severus into letting me brew potions.

Luckily, this horrid week is almost over and Poppy said it'd be alright if I started training again tomorrow. Neither she nor Severus looked too happy about it, but they know I'm going crazy just sitting around. Harry, Ron, and Draco seem glad to have me up and around, apparently Severus has turned into 'Professor Snape' during training hours.

"I wish I could bring Hannah here", Ron said scowling, watching Harry and Ginny cuddle on the couch. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco, and I are sitting in the downstairs study. Ever since the meeting last week, we can use the house freely. We're having a get together with the rest of the inner circle tomorrow that should be interesting.

"Stop whining, Ron. You saw Hannah last night", Ginny said, then snuggled her head onto Harry's chest.

"I'll whine if I want! You and Harry get to be together and so do Hermione and Severus'! It's not fair!" Ron responded.

"Oh, do shut up, Ron. Severus and I are hardly together. I don't even know what to call it. Beyond lying with me in bed, he won't touch me. And I'm positive he just comes to bed with me so I won't go looking for him." Ron scowled at me.

"You know, Hermione, if you were mine I wouldn't mind snogging you all over the house", Draco purred, looking at me seductively.

"If I was yours? Am I a possession now?"

"Oh, I'd possess you alright." Gods, that was hot. I'd be all over Draco if it weren't with Severus, or trying to get with Severus, or whatever it is we have going on.

"You better not let Severus hear you, Draco. He will hex your balls off", Harry said, grinning.

"I wouldn't do anything Hermione wouldn't want me to do", Draco said, giving me a cocky smile.

I glared at him. As hot as Draco could be, he'd be an idiot to think I would cheat on Severus. I can't even compare Severus and Draco. Severus holds a category all by himself and I have yet to meet a man that even comes close to him.

"Hermione", Poppy called from the doorway. "I need you in the infirmary for your last check up."

"Thank gods", I moaned, then followed Poppy into the infirmary. I stopped in my tracks when we entered the room. "Wow, this room looks completely different."

Instead of there being one bed in the middle of the room, there were several. It was set up exactly like the infirmary in Hogwarts. The beds were side by side with a flimsy, white curtain separating them. There were trays of medicine and bandages everywhere.

"Yes, I was discussing things with Albus and Minerva and they thought it would be best to set up an actual infirmary. With the final battle and other raids approaching, we need to be prepared."

"Yes, I guess we do." I laid on one of the infirmary beds and let Poppy run her wand over me, checking me over.

"Alright Hermione, you are good to go. You may start sleeping back in your bed again and resume your training. But please, try not to over do it in the first week. You will over exert yourself and be right back here."

"I'll be careful." She can definitely count on that. The only good thing about staying in the infirmary was having time alone with Severus. But, we can still manage that since he has free reign of the house now.

I figured I'd pay Severus a visit once I left the infirmary. I knew he'd be in his lab, brewing medicinal potions for Poppy. I entered quietly; Severus hated any loud disturbances while he was working. He looked up at me and back down to his cauldron.

"What is it Hermione, I'm very busy", Severus said flatly. That made me scowl. Harry and Ron had told me Severus had been in a bad mood the last couple of days, but I hadn't really gotten to experience it first hand. Anytime I was in here brewing over the last week Severus was in training and then when I was forced to go back to the infirmary, Severus was busy brewing or being called by Voldemort. He did come to my bed at night, but he barely talked and usually went right to sleep.

"I just wanted to tell you I've been released from the infirmary. I can sleep in my own bed now and I'm allowed to start training again."

"Good. You're far behind in training now and it's been slowing me down, as well." I can't believe he's being a jerk. Severus wants to be a jerk? So can I.

"It's not my fault I was injured and Poppy wouldn't let me train! Don't blame me if you can't keep up with the younger men!"

Severus cocked his eyebrow and glared at me. "I don't have time for your foolishness! Some of us have work to do."

"What! Don't act like I haven't done anything! I've been brewing potions to help you for the last week! You...You...Jerk!" I huffed and stomped out of the room. I collided with someone.

"Whoa, Hermione, what's the matter?" Minerva said, as she grabbed a hold of my arms. Narcissa was standing beside her.

"Men are idiots!"

Narcissa smirked, "I take it Severus is still in a grumpy mood?"

I just glared.

"Come, have tea with Narcissa and I. I'm sure we could do with a good conversation about men", Minerva said, putting her arm around me and guiding me to the kitchen.

"So, what has Severus done to get you so aggravated?" Narcissa asked, setting a cup of tea in front of me.

"He's just being his snarky self." I sighed; I was doing my best to calm down. "I just wanted to talk to him, to let him know Poppy has allowed me to continue with my training and sleep in my own bed. Then, Severus proceeded to tell me that I haven't done anything and I'm far behind. And, I'm the reason he's behind as well!"

"Oh, don't let Severus get to you", Minerva said with a smile. "He's been under so much pressure lately. Voldemort has been summoning him more than usual and it's wearing him out. I'm sure Severus is kicking himself now, for the way he spoke to you."

"I know Severus has been under a lot of stress", I replied. "I just wish he would talk to me about it instead of turning into snarky 'Professor Snape'."

"Honey, you better get use to that", Narcissa added. "Severus is as snarky as they come. He can be such an insufferable person, but he's such a good man. You need to soften him up some. Plus, I'd imagine the snarky Professor would be a lovely bedroom personality." Narcissa was grinning wickedly now.

We all burst into a fit of giggles.

I really enjoyed my tea time with Narcissa and Minerva. As much as I love talking to Ginny about guys, she just doesn't understand Severus. And right now, she doesn't really know or like him. But Minerva and Narcissa have known Severus for practically his entire life and they know what makes him who he is.

I decided to spend the remainder of the evening resting and catching up on some reading. I can't remember the last time I actually sat down and read a good book. Of course, I had to pick a romance novel. I lay curled up on my bed, reading about a happy couple enjoying their loving relationship. It made me want to puke, and slap Severus upside his head. At least I know that jerk will make life interesting.

Somewhere between reading and contemplating Severus, I fell asleep. I woke up around 3am someone had pulled my blanket up around me and laid my book on my night stand, I assume it was probably Severus. It frustrated me that Severus wasn't in bed with me. But, I was glad to see him asleep in his own bed. So, he was only a few feet away.

The next morning when I woke up Severus wasn't in his bed, but I wasn't expecting him to be. I decided I'd leave him alone for now. I'm sure if he comes at me with his snarky attitude I'll probably end up hexing his balls off. Of course, our argument was public to all the occupants of the house.

Training was a group event today. We were to work on dueling and working out. Kingsley thought this would be a good session to ease me back into training. I think Albus probably had a hand in deciding what we would do today. This session had everyone working with each other, so there wasn't any one on one time with our partners.

"Care for a go, Hermione?" Draco asked with a suggestive smirk. Severus glared at him. We were all standing in the backyard, practicing dark spells we knew the death eaters used.

I narrowed my eyes, "I could go for hexing you unconscious, yes."

Lucius walked up behind Draco and smacked him in the back of the head. I smirked. Lucius was whispering something to Draco, making him scowl. I was too far away to hear what he was actually saying. Severus looked from them to me and his scowl deepened. Great, that means he's still in a pissy mood.

"Harry, do you want to go over there and duel?" I asked, pointing to the far end of the yard. He nodded, I'm sure Harry knew I wanted to talk to him.

"What's going on with you and Severus?" Harry whispered, as we walked farther away from everyone.

"Mood swings, I guess. We got in an argument last night, over nothing really, we haven't talked since."

"Severus was watching you sleep last night. He looked like he wanted to lay down with you, but was hesitant. Probably afraid you'd hex his balls off", Harry said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't hex his balls off; they are far too useful to me." Harry made a face.

"Severus has looked really tired lately. I'm sure once he gets some rest, you two will work it out", Harry replied.

"You two are supposed to be dueling not having a chat!" Severus spat from across the yard.

"If I don't kill him first", I muttered to Harry.

I didn't speak to Severus for the entire day. We were all busy with dueling and working out. But, Severus made sure we didn't come into contact. Any chance Draco has gotten to touch me or speak to me he made sure he did. I know Severus has been watching, but he hasn't said anything.

"I think I'm going to go inside and lay down", I told Harry and Ron, as we walked out of the makeshift gym.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm just a little worn out. Poppy said the first week back at training would be tiring for me."

"Alright, Ron and I will come and check on you in a little while", Harry said.

"Need some company?" Draco purred, with a smirk. He ran his hand down my arm.

"Draco..." I started, but was pulled away from the boys. Severus had pulled me further into the room and cast a silencing spell around us.

"Why are you letting him touch you like that?!" Severus spat. He looked extremely angry.

"What! I wasn't _letting_ him do anything. I was going to hex him before you _yanked_ me over here."

"Draco has been practically fondling you all day!" Severus pulled his hand off of my arm harshly, making me realize he was still holding it.

I glared at him, "If you were so worried, then why didn't you do something about it!"

"Why should I have to do anything?"

"Ohh, I forgot, the great Severus Snape won't do anything if it's not to his benefit. I guess it's clear where our _relationship_ stands, if that's what you want to call it!" I stomped away from Severus, breaking the spell.

"Hermione, are you alright? You're looking a little pale", Harry inquired.

As Harry spoke, my stomach started to flip. It only took seconds for me to throw up my lunch, all over the ground. I hurried inside and toward the bathroom on the second floor. I figured I could have the most privacy there. I was puking in the toilet in no time. After a few seconds of puking, I felt someone pull my hair back.

"I brought you some water", Harry said softly, handing me a wash cloth.

"Thanks", I said weakly. I held onto the toilet for a minute, regaining my bearings. Harry helped me stand at the sink, so I could brush my teeth and get cleaned up.

"Ron went to get Poppy..."

I moaned, "Great, she'll probably send me back to the infirmary for another week."

"Nah, I think you would have been alright if you hadn't had that intense argument with Severus..."

"Gods, Severus is being such a jerk. I just want to hex him!"

Harry smirked, "Yes, I figured you would. Lucius stopped Severus from following you; he probably didn't want Severus to die a painful death."

I smirked. That actually made me happy. As much as Severus is being an ass, knowing that he was going to follow me up here made me feel a little bit better. Harry handed me a glass of water as we left the bathroom.

"I think I'm going to take a nap in my old room, down here. Can you wake me when it's time for the party?"

"Sure."

"Hermione! I told you to take it easy!" Poppy scolded, as she walked in with Ron. "I knew I shouldn't have allowed you to start training today."

"I'm fine Poppy, really."

"I will be the judge of that!"

After letting Poppy check me over, she found that I was fine. Like Harry said, I was just upset about the argument with Severus. I got a few hours of sleep, before Harry woke me up.

"You have about an hour before everyone shows up", Harry said. "Should be enough time to shower and eat. Do you want me to bring food down to you?"

"Please. I'm just going to shower down here."

"Alright, I'll be back down in a little bit."

Hopefully Severus drinks tonight, he seems to loosen up a bit when he does. Then maybe I can get his pants off and loosen him up a little more....Well, as lovely as that thought is, I doubt it will happen. After that fight, I'll be lucky if he even looks at me.

Oh my gods, I smell chicken. That's the most wonderful smell, ever. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was. It could be because I threw up my lunch and breakfast, and dinner was actually an hour ago. I hurried and got dressed, I couldn't wait to eat the food Harry had brought me. I stopped in my tracks when I entered the bedroom.

Severus was sitting at a table he had conjured by the window. There were two plates sitting on the table. Severus hadn't noticed me yet, he was looking out the window as he tapped his fingers slowly on the table. He must have sensed me staring at him, because his gaze fell on me. Severus stood up.

"Before you go off on a rant, which is well deserved I might add. I want you to hear me out, first", Severus said. I nodded, slightly. "What I said to you yesterday and today was uncalled for. I didn't mean to upset you as much as I did. Snapping at people has always been a defense mechanism for me. I was very tired when you approached me yesterday; today I was just angry at Draco. He likes you a lot Hermione, I can tell. I didn't like him touching all over you like that. I'd imagine you'd feel the same if a women was fawning over me."

I nodded. Severus would be the last thing that women touched; I'd Avada Kedavra the whore!

"I know you're probably still angry, but I just wanted to tell you that. And, I'd like to eat dinner with you. That is, if you'd like...."

I watched Severus for a minute; he seemed so vulnerable and tired. As angry as I was at him, I wasn't angry enough to not spend time with him. So, I nodded again and sat down and ate. But, I remained quiet. It was quiet for several minutes.

"You can yell at me now, if you want", Severus said softly and then took a drink of his tea.

I smirked, "I don't want to yell. I just would rather you talk to me like this, than get angry and say hurtful things to me."

"I'm a very private person, you know that. But, I'll make the exception for you. I will warn you now, I will probably snap at you again, but I will try harder to speak with you instead of getting angry. I imagine it will be easier once we get this relationship going..."

I started to chew on my lip, "You still want to try at a relationship?"

Severus stopped his fork in midair. "Are you serious? Do you even have to ask? Of course I want to have a go at this relationship. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't. But, I can assure you, you're stuck with me for a while."

Hopefully forever. I smiled at him.

The little party was actually rather nice. We are downstairs in the sitting room that Albus has enlarged. Severus has spent most of his time with Lucius, Albus, Remus, Sirius, and Arthur. We haven't really interacted, but that's because a majority of the inner circle has no idea we are in a relationship.

Molly has been pawing all over me tonight. Every time she sees me she pushes me into a seat and declares if I get up again she will glue me to the chair for the rest of the night. I can't complain though, it's only the mother coming out in Molly.

Draco has toned it down a bit. I think Lucius and Narcissa had something to do with that. I'm pretty sure neither of them want Severus to kill Draco. Harry has pretty much been stuck to Ginny the entire night, which I was expecting. So, I've been spending most of my time with Ron and Draco. Thank gods this party is coming to an end.

"'Mione, I think Draco and I are going to head up to the second floor and play some poker. Care to join?" Ron said, as he pried himself out of Molly's arms. She, Arthur, and the other Weasley children were on their way out.

"Yes, I don't really have anything else to do."

"Not spending time with Severus?" Draco asked. He appeared to be asking sincerely.

"He's still engaged in conversation, I've sure he'll come find us when he's done."

Ten minutes after being upstairs, we were joined by the rest of the people that lived in the house, except Severus. Severus had told Lucius that he needed to get some fresh air, I think he's just avoiding me again.

The poker game lasted about five seconds until we all got bored. We some how ended up separated, the guys on one side of the room and the girls on the other. Of course the groups were talking about the other.

"How are things with you and Severus", Narcissa asked, quietly.

"Erm, good, I think. He apologized to me before the party. But now, I think he's avoiding me."

"Actually, I think he's plotting something", Minerva added. "I saw him go off into one of the bedrooms when he told Lucius he was going outside."

"Oh." Well, that's interesting. I'm not going to get too excited, because for all I know he could have gone to bed.

Five minutes later, Severus walked into the room. He looked over in my direction, but went over and talked to Albus and Lucius. Severus is really starting to get on my nerves. I think I'm going to go to bed before I ended up hexing Severus in his face. That sounds like a lovely idea right now.

I had reached the door, when Harry grabbed my arm.

"Harry, I want to go to sleep. I'll speak with you tomorrow", I said as I turned around. Only, it wasn't Harry.

"Can I join you?" Severus said, silkily. I couldn't help but scowl. I knew he had good reason to avoid me at the little gathering, but he has no reason to avoid me up here.

"Oh, you want to spend time with me now?" I tried to pull away from Severus, but he spun me around and pinned me to the wall.

"I want to spend as much time we you as possible", Severus said, he pressed his hips into mine as he spoke. Oh my gods, if Severus isn't careful I may take him right here. Severus leaned his head forward and placed a soft kiss on my neck. "There's something I need to remember", Severus breathed into my ear.

"Wwwhat's that?" Great, I sound like a stuttering idiot, again.

"I need to remember how incredibly sexy you are when you're angry." Gods his voice is so silky. "If Lucius hadn't stopped me from following you earlier, I would have taken you right in the hallway. And, it took all I had in me not to take you yesterday in the lab."

Holy shit! I'm going to loose it. My breathing's labored......Severus just shifted his hips further into mine! That's it, no more of this teasing! I laced my hands into Severus' hair and pulled his face to mine, giving him a searing kiss. I could feel myself moan as he pressed me into the wall harder.

Someone cleared their throat.

"As enjoying as this little scene is, I'm fairly positive none of us want to see what is about to happen next." I looked up and Lucius was staring at us, smirking. I looked around and everyone seemed to be doing the same.

Lucius walked closer and grabbed my arm, "Out, you two. We don't want to see you until well into tomorrow afternoon."


	15. Chapter 15

Lucius pushed us into the hallway eagerly and shut the door. Severus pushed me into the nearest wall and attacked my lips. That's it, I'm done. My legs are turning to jelly, the only thing holding me up is Severus' hard body pressed up against mine.

"You have no idea how much I want you," Severus said thickly, starting to suck on my neck. Yes! Gods that's the spot!

"I think I do," I nearly moaned.

Severus' hands were under my shirt now. His hands weren't as rough as I thought they would be, but they're no where near feeling soft. Severus stroked my side slowly and then slid over and cupped my breast. I let out a throaty moan that I'm sure everyone in the room we just came from heard. I looped my leg around Severus' waist and pressed him into me as hard as I could. Severus let out a groan and squeezed my breast harder.

"Severussss," I hissed. "Bedroom, now! We have to get out of the hallway." I could feel Severus grin into my neck and nod slightly. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and then bent down and scooped me into his arms. It's probably a good thing he picked me up. I would have fallen flat on my face if I had tried to walk anywhere.

Severus walked to the third door on the right and kicked open the door. It was almost like he specifically went to this room. I found out he did, as soon as he opened the door. There were lit candles floating everywhere, lighting up the room. I saw over on the right hand side of the room, mine and Severus' night clothes sat on a chair. I looked at Severus and grinned, he gave me a crooked smile.

"I thought that we could use the night alone." Severus smiled. It was one of his genuine smiles that most people never get a chance to see. I could feel my chest start to tighten with emotion.

"Is this what you were doing when you disappeared a little while ago?"

Severus nodded and laid me gently on the bed. He lay down beside me and lazily twirled my hair with his finger.

"I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into anything. I just thought we could spend the night alone, I'm not expecting anything," Severus said.

I pushed Severus onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his stomach. Severus cocked an eyebrow and I could see his lips start to twitch upwards, into a smile.

"I can assure you, Severus, that you are not pressuring me into anything. I may have to kill you, if all we do is talk tonight." Severus grinned and flipped me onto my back.

"Demanding, are we?" Severus bent down and sucked on that lovely spot on my neck. "I never said I planned to just talk. I have a lot more in mind."

Severus pressed his hips into mine. I groaned; he was so hard. Severus looped his fingers under my shirt and drew it above my head and threw it to the floor. He waved his hand and my bra disappeared. Severus' eyes glittered as he looked down at me. He bent down and kissed me softly, he was gentler than I could ever imagine.

"Are you alright?" Severus whispered as he pulled away from my mouth. I smiled. I knew what Severus was referring too. That night at the death eater's hideout was horrible. But, tonight would be wonderful, I could already tell.

"I'm lovely," I replied, lacing my fingers into his hair. "I'd be even better if you didn't have any clothes on."

Severus grinned and then kissed me again. This kiss wasn't gentle like the last one. It was filled with passion and need. Severus' hands were rubbing down my body again. He pulled his lips away from mine and starting kissing a fiery path down my neck. Severus stopped at my right breast and started suckling on it.

I could feel my body arch into Severus'. His hand slid slowly down my abdomen and to the waist band of my jeans. He undid the button and zipper, then yanked them off and discarded them to the floor. My knickers followed shortly after. Severus continued sliding his hand down. When he reached my clit, Severus began to rub it gently.

"Yes, Severus!" My voice was nearly chocked with passion. Between his mouth on my breast and his fingers on my clit, I was sure I wouldn't last long.

Severus began another path of searing kisses, headed down my abdomen. I was nearly undone when Severus removed his fingers from my clit and replaced them with his mouth. Oh my gods! I can't even explain the sensation. Severus has started pumping his fingers into me! I can't hold on any longer! It feels so good! Oh gods, I'm going to....

"Yes, that's it witch. Come for me," Severus said, huskily.

"Severussss!"

Gods, I've never felt an orgasm that good that was brought on by fingers and lips. Severus pushed himself back up toward my head. He brought me into another searing kiss. I could feel his need for penetration and taste my juices on his lips.

"You're beautiful," Severus whispered, pulling his lips away from my mouth.

That's one thing I love about Severus. He already has me in his bed and can do whatever he wants to me, yet, he still makes sure to whisper sweet things to me. Wait, love?

"Are you ready?" Severus' question brought me out of my trance. I realize he has positioned himself at my entrance and is waiting for my approval. I smiled up at him, urging him on.

Severus pushed into me slowly, allowing me to adjust to his size. That night with the death eaters, I must have been too distracted to realize how big Severus' member actually was. It wasn't anything too monstrous, but it was a couple inches bigger than your average size. Severus kept his pace slow and even, watching my face the entire time.

After a few minutes, I could feel Severus quicken the pace. He must be close. That's good, because I'm not going to last much longer either. I scissor locked my legs around Severus' waist and started thrusting upward. He got the point and started thrusting faster and harder. Holy shit! He's hitting my cervix!

"Yesss Severussss, right there!" Severus lowered his head and pulled my left breast into his mouth. He bit down gently and I was gone. I dug my nails into Severus' back as I orgasmed, sending Severus into his own climax.

It took us a good ten minutes to catch our breaths and to actually move. Severus rolled off of me, but drug my body toward him. My head was nestled to his chest. There is no way in hell Severus and I are leaving this bed tonight, I won't allow it.

"Are you alright?" Severus whispered, for the second time tonight.

"Amazing. Fantastic. Awesome. Great. I could keep going, but I'm too tired to think." Severus snorted and pulled the blanket up around us. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I woke up the next morning deliciously sore... Severus had woken me up twice last night to have his way with me. I gladly obliged. Three rounds of sex with Severus would be enough to make any girl happy. Severus isn't awake yet, he's sleeping beside me on his stomach. One of his arms is lying across my stomach and the other is on his pillow. I really need a drink, but I don't want to move and wake up Severus. Maybe I can try my wandless magic.

I gently shift and stick my hand out. This is not going to turn out well, but it's worth a try. I'm concentrating deeply, but there's no glass of water coming into the room. A second later, I hear Draco cursing.

"Who threw water on me?" Draco bellowed from the hallway.

I started giggling and lowered my hand. I looked over and Severus' head was propped off the pillow. He was looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Well, I wanted a glass of water. I tried to summon it with wandless magic; it didn't go over to well."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Severus replied. He stuck his hand out and two glasses of water zoomed into him a moment later.

"Show off," I said in mock anger. Not only can Severus do wandless magic, he can do non-verbal magic, which is nearly impossible.

"How long have you been doing wandless magic?" Severus asked me.

"I started practicing it during my seventh year. I'm not very good at it though."

"If you're not born with wandless magic, then it's a very difficult trait to learn."

I could feel my mouth gap open, "Wait. You can be born with wandless magic? Were you?"

Severus grinned, "And the questions begin. Yes, you can be born with wandless magic and no, I was not born with it. I'd imagine Potter was born with a little wandless magic, because Lily was nearly proficient in it. The powers that transferred to Harry from Voldemort would have made his skill greater."

"Harry can do wandless magic, but he's kept it a secret. Only Ron, Ginny, and I know. How in the world did you learn non-verbal magic? That's almost impossible."

"That's smart of Harry, if Voldemort finds out he can do wandless magic Harry will be in greater danger than he already is. My situation was do or die. When I first joined the death eaters, I was beaten nearly everyday. It was sort of an initiation I guess. I had to learn wandless and non-verbal magic to survive. I would have bled to death several times if I hadn't."

"Do you think you can teach me? I've read probably every book I can on wandless magic, but I seem to be stuck."

"Yes, I can teach you. Give me a few moments to use the loo and such and then we can work on it."

I hadn't expected to work on the wandless magic right this second, but sooner is better than later. I watched Severus stand and stretch, his back was to me and he was completely naked. That was probably the most wonderful sight I have ever seen. Severus pulled on his boxers and trousers, and then made his way to the loo. Ten minutes later, I was dressed and had used the loo as well. Severus and I sat back on the bed.

"The key to wandless magic is concentration," Severus began. "It will be very tiring at first, but once you get the hang of it, it will be as easy as magic with a wand."

I nodded. Severus took my wand and tossed it to the end of the bed.

"Summon it," he stated. I stuck my hand out and the wand automatically flew into my hand. I wasn't really concentrating.

"Whoa, nothing has ever flown that fast to me."

"The easiest thing to summon is your own wand. The wand is already magically connected to you, so its forces and your forces are connected."

"So, is summoning someone else's wand the hardest thing to summon?"

"You catch on quickly," Severus replied with a smirk. "That fact that you could even make Draco's wand wobble that night is proof that you are very talented. But, I want to start with something easy right now. Summon the toothpaste from the bathroom."

"Alright." I stuck out my hand and the toothpaste was floating slowly toward us.

"Hermione." I looked over at Severus and the toothpaste fell to the floor. Severus grinned, "I found your problem."

"What?" I said, scowling.

"Distraction. You were doing nicely, until I distracted you. You broke concentration, which made you drop the toothpaste."

"Why did you distract me, then?!"

Severus smirked, "Don't get angry, I'm just trying to help. I knew you could get the toothpaste over to us; I just wanted to see how you did with a little distraction. It's a problem that's easy enough to fix."

"Oh. How were you able to summon the water and speak to me at the same time?"

"It just takes practice. I was still able to speak with you and summon the water at the same time because I learned how to maintain concentration. You will be able to do it too, once we work on it."

I nodded.

"How about we practice a little later? It's Saturday and I'd much rather practice a few things on you," Severus grinned and pushed me into the bed. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We are going to need breakfast, Severus. Or, I'm going to pass out from exhaustion."

"I'll summon a house elf. I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied while we wait." Severus was grinning like a sex crazed teenager and I loved it.


	16. Chapter 16

After the night of amazing sex, Severus seemed to return to his more mellow state. He wasn't snapping at anyone and he was starting to be fun to be around, again. Severus was returning back to the way he was when the boys and I first entered the house. If I would have known that I would have jumped Severus days ago.

Severus and I have fallen into a nice routine, even though it's only been a few days. We get up and do our trainings in the morning without letting our relationship get in the way. Severus and I still argue and mock each while we're training, it wouldn't be the same if we didn't. In the evenings we spend a lot of our time in the lab, even if we aren't brewing.

The only thing is, Severus won't allow us to sleep in the same bed while we are still sharing a room with Harry, Ron, and Draco. Severus is very private person, so I had thought that might be a problem. I've been able to sneak into his bed before, after he's fallen asleep. But now, he seems to be more cautious and wake up as soon as I get out of bed. I can deal with not sharing my bed with Severus, for now. The only thing that is worry me right at this moment is Voldemort.

Severus' mission is in two days and I'm terrified. Voldemort has been summoning Severus everyday for the last three days. Severus will be gone for a couple hours and then return, unmarked. Which I think is more terrifying then him coming back half dead. Severus has told us that Voldemort has been inquiring about his battle skills and abilities against the undead. I have this gut feeling that Severus is going to leave and never come back.

Severus seems uneasy about his mission too, but he won't admit it. I've caught him up in the middle of the night a few times. he was usually reading books on inferi and other books on northern Ireland. That's where Severus believes Voldemort is sending him.

I haven't seen Severus at all today. He wasn't in bed when I woke up, and then I found out all of our trainings were canceled this morning. Minerva informed me that Albus, Lucius, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Arther were locked away in the room we have order meetings in. They wouldn't tell Minerva or Poppy what they were discussing and the room is silenced and locked. Severus' mission is more horrible and dangerous than anyone is letting on. If he doesn't make it back from this, I'm afraid my death will be sooner than expected.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked from my left. Him, Ron, Draco, and I were sitting downstairs in the study. It was the closest room to the order meeting room.

"Yes, I'm just thinking," I responded.

"It'll be alright, Hermione. Severus is probably one of the strongest people I know, he'll be fine. As soon as they walk out of that room we will find out what's going on."

"I don't think I want to know..." Harry and Ron came up beside me and put their arms around me. Draco came and stood beside us.

"I need to get out of this house. We have to go somewhere."

"They'd never let us leave," Draco answered.

"Besides, we're targets anywhere we go and no one can see us together with Draco," Ron added.

"What about Hogwarts?" I asked. "Minerva and Poppy are there now, it's safe. Draco could still go as long as we stayed out of site from the students."

"That may be too much of a risk," Draco said. "But you three could go, I can stay back."

"What about the Burrow?" Ron suggested. "Draco can come and mum would love having all of us there. The last time I was there mum was going on about how the house so empty and she misses all her children. She'd love it."

"Yes, that's fine. I don't care, anywhere, as long as I get out of this house," I said.

"Alright, Draco you tell your mum what we are doing and I will floo Minerva at Hogwarts and let her know, just so we have ourselves covered and no one gets pissed," Harry remarked.

Thirty minutes later, Harry, Ron, Draco, Narcissa and I were flooing to the Burrow. Minerva thought it was a wonderful idea for all of us to spend the day at the Burrow. We'd been so couped up in that house, the only time we ever got out was when we went to the Ministry and the last time we went to the Ministry I came back half dead. So, it's been a while since I've had an enjoyed day out. Once Molly heard we were coming and all the men were in a meeting, she insisted Narcissa come. Molly wouldn't allow Narcissa to sit in the house all alone for hours. So, the two decided to make dinner and owl the men to inform them all to come to the Burrow once they were done with the meeting.

The boys and I spent the entire day outside. I was so tired of seeing the inside of a house I could scream. Fred and George ended up coming for a visit too, So all the boys ended up playing quidditch. Ginny and I laid out on the grass and watched, Ginny would periodically go and play a match.

I sat and contemplated life for a while, while Ginny played a few matches of quidditch. What if I had never become a witch, I wonder what my life would be like now. My parents would probably still be alive, well maybe. I'll never know that answer for sure. I wouldn't be fighting a war at the age of seventeen, against the most foul and disturbing individual that's ever walked this planet. That would be a definite plus. I wouldn't know my best friends, that, I don't I think I could live without. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, and now Draco, they're everything to me. If I hadn't befriended Harry and Ron I don't know where I'd be right now.

The sounds of the twins cackling drew my attention to the air. They had Ron hung upside, about twenty feet from the ground, demanding he let go of the snitch. I smirked, I definitely couldn't live without them. And then, there's Severus. I've only known the real him for about a month or so and our relationship has just started to take shape, but I still couldn't imagine him not in my life. His presence is intoxicating, anytime I'm around Severus I just want to attach myself to him. If I had the option of opting out of this life and starting over, I wouldn't. I hope Severus has the same intentions I do, because I don't plan to let him go, ever.

My heart was breaking and Severus hadn't even left for his mission yet. My mind always jumped to death now, when it came to anything like this. In my experience with this war, when someone left they usually didn't come back alive. The depression I had been slipping into since last year had started to diminish when Severus resurfaced in the house. But now, it seemed like all was lost. I don't even know why, because for all I know Voldemort could actually be sending Severus on a legitimate mission that he intends Severus to survive. Somehow, I don't think that's the case.

Severus' smell engulfed me as I felt a hard body slip behind me and strong arms circle around me. Just his presence made me feel that much better. I wrapped my arms around Severus' left arm and held on like it was my life line. Severus squeezed his arms around me tightly and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"You seem so sad lately," Severus whispered as we both watched the others play a quidditch match.

"I'm scared for you..."

"I'll be alright. Everything will turn out fine." Severus had drew his knees up, so I was nestled snuggly between his legs. I think this is my new favorite seat.

"You don't know that, Severus. I have this horrible feeling that when you leave on Friday I'm never going to see you again."

"Perhaps at one time, I may have thought that. But I have so much more to look forward to, when I come back," Severus spoke quietly. "You can't possibly think that now that I have you, I wouldn't come back. I have that much more to fight for."

That made me smile.

"Besides, I need to know you're alright when I leave on Friday," Severus continued. "If I leave here knowing your not alright, I will be distracted and more likely to get harmed."

"I'll be fine. I'll worry until you come back, but there's nothing to be done about that." I could feel Severus smile into my neck. "Are you going to tell me what you guys were holding the meeting for earlier?"

Severus sighed, "No, not now at least. You will worry more than you should, I will tell you once I come back."

I nodded. I had no intentions of pushing Severus into telling me what was happening. I had no desire to have him angry at me nor did I want to be angry at him. Sitting with him like this is good enough for me.

Thursday evening came quickly. Severus would be gone early the next morning and he was positive he wouldn't return until at least Sunday, possibly later.

"Gods Hermione, you would think you two are married," Ginny said playfully. She was trying to lighten the mood. Ginny and I were sitting downstairs in headquarters, in the sitting room.

I smiled, "I know, there's just something about him. I'm so attached to him and i've only been back in his presence for a little over a month and our relationship has just picked up."

"That's great, Hermione! Harry and I were like that, once our relationship took off we were inseparable. Severus is a good man, everything will turn out fine." I cocked my eyebrows, did Ginny really just call Severus a good man?

"Really? You approve of our relationship? I was under the impression you weren't exactly happy with me being with Severus," I said, calmly.

"Well, at first, I didn't really know what to think," Ginny replied. "To be honest, I was weirded out a little bit. I mean, you are shagging the snarky and most feared professor from Hogwarts. But, I spoke with my dad, he told me all the things Severus has done for the order and the light. I think any women would be lucky to be with Severus and well, I'm glad you two have found each other. You both deserve some happiness and I think the two of you can bring it out of each other."

I smiled and crushed Ginny into a hug. I couldn't describe how happy I was to have Ginny okay with my relationship with Severus. I had lost enough family and friends, I didn't want to lose her.

"Gods, you would think I just told you Voldemort was dead or something," said a grinning Ginny, who was returning my hug.

"I'm just so happy you don't hate me. I couldn't imagine losing you." My voice was starting to shake, I was so emotional lately.

"I could never hate you Hermione and I will always be here for you," Ginny whispered seriously, into my hair.

"I could so get use to living with girls!" Draco grinned and walked into the sitting room, followed by Ron and Harry. "Maybe you two should remove some clothing or something."

"Shut up, Draco!" I said, scowling playfully. I knew Draco was only trying to lighten my mood. Harry and Ron both glared at Draco, causing Ginny and I to grin.

"Hermione, Severus is looking for you. He wants you to meet him on the second floor, in your old bedroom," Ron told me.

When I reached the top of the stairs, Severus was waiting for me. He gave me a small smile and then bent down and kissed me sweetly.

"I just finished everything I need to prepare for my mission, I thought we could spend the evening together," Severus stated and pulled me toward my old bedroom.

Severus and I spent hours upon hours pleasing each other. Somewhere around eleven o'clock, we tired ourselves out. Severus fell into a deep sleep. I was exhausted, but there was no way I could sleep. I wished I could keep Severus locked up in this room with me and forget the war. But Harry and everyone else would probably end up dead and that idiot, Voldemort, would rule over the wizarding world. Voldemort would give me a sentence harsher than death, I'd probably end up his sex slave. I could feel the shudders racking my body.

"Why are you still awake?" Severus asked, groggily.

"I couldn't sleep. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Severus rolled over onto his side and pulled me securely into his chest. My head was snuggled into his neck.

"Stop worrying so much, it's not going to help. I'll be gone for a few days and then I will be back. Please rest, I don't want to come back and find you in the infirmary again."

"I'll be fine, Severus. You need to worry about keeping yourself safe."

"We'll both be alright. Now, lets get some rest or I will shove a sleep drought down your throat." I snorted and let myself fall into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Severus kissing me softly on my neck. I opened my eyes to see him fully clothed and hovering over me. I couldn't help the tears that sprang into my eyes.

"No tears, I'll be back soon enough," Severus said softly.

"I don't want you to go," I chocked out.

"I know," Severus whispered and bent down and kissed my lips gently. "I will see you in a few days. I have something to discuss with you when I return."

"Alright." My voice was weak and cracking.

Severus bent down and pulled me into a searing kiss. My face was flushed and red cheeked when I pulled away. And with that, Severus was gone.

-review, please!!


	17. Chapter 17

I was a wreck when Severus left. The sense of impending dome just seemed to strengthen. I hope I'm wrong though, I couldn't handle it if Severus didn't make it back to me. Gods, I'm so attached to him already, it's almost ridiculous. I think I'm falling in love with the snarky potions master, and that's perfectly fine with me.

Draco and Harry came and pulled me out of bed, the morning Severus had left. Apparently, Severus had let precise instructions that I was to still participate in the training session today. Leave it to Severus to know that I didn't have any intentions of getting out of bed today. I was actually glad I was forced to train, it kept my mind of things for the majority of the day.

After training, Minerva insisted we have a girls night. Ginny and Molly came over too. We spent the evening eating junk food and talking about the guys. It was actually rather fun. Molly informed us that when she was a younger, she had a huge crush on Lucius. That sent the rest of us into a fit of giggles. Narcissa found it rather amusing too.

Ginny and Molly left around midnight, and Minerva, Narcissa, and I went to bed. I entered the bedroom to the sounds of snoring boys. Draco, Harry, and Ron seemed to be snoring in unison, it was really weird. I decided to sleep in Severus' bed tonight. Even though he couldn't be with me, I could still lay in his bed and fall asleep to his scent. Maybe, if I were lucky, I could wake up to Severus' arms wrapped around me. But, I doubt that.

I had the worst nights sleep ever, that night. I kept dreaming of Severus standing in front of Voldemort and Voldemort telling him to plead for his life. Severus remained silent and hard faced. Voldemort then questioned his loyalties and told Severus he knew of his relationship with me. Voldemort insisted Severus bring me to his throne and kill me in front of the death eaters, to prove himself. Severus refused and was struck with the killing curse. The dream ended with me staring into Severus' pale, dead face. I woke up to Harry shaking me and calling my name. He said i was screaming in my sleep.

Saturday went by entirely too slow. Why is it time seems to slow down, when you're waiting on something. I knew Severus said he would probably be back on Sunday. There was a small chance he could return today, but he doubted it. I was hanging on to any small chance or piece of hope i could. By dinner time, I had become exhausted. It was probably due to the fact that I really haven't eaten all day. I've spent most of my time in the study or laying in Severus' bed.

At six o'clock, Lucius came and forced me out of bed. He escorted me to the kitchen, where everyone was eating, and pushed me into a chair. I already had a plate waiting for me. I was too tired to protest and I actually was hungry, so I just began eating silently.

"Hermione, we are all going to spend the evening in the backyard. It's a nice night outside, you should join us," Narcissa suggested.

"She will," Lucius replied. He grinned when i scowled at him. I think Severus made sure to have everyone watch me so I would take care of myself.

I'm very happy I got a chance to live with everyone in this house. I've gotten to know a whole new side of the Malfoy's and Severus, and I've grown so much closer to the rest of my friends/family. Albus struck up a conversation with me about Dumbledore's Army, the group Harry formed back at Hogwarts. At first, I thought he was just bored because Minerva was at Hogwarts, but then I realized he was getting at something. Albus seemed to do that a lot, imply things but never actually say them. Albus did say that he thought it would be a good idea that Harry, Ron, and I get in contact with the original D.A. and get them up to par with training. But what he didn't say, out loud, was that we need to add to our troops. Albus wanted us to recruit more of the kids that were still at Hogwarts. He just didn't think Kingsley would approve of it. So, it would have to be done without his knowledge. That was easy enough, with Minerva as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Saturday night flew by, mainly because of Albus. After our conversation, I sat down and spoke with Harry, Ron, and Draco about the D.A. Draco wouldn't be able to help when we were at Hogwarts, but he's able to tell us which one of the Syltherins would be willing to help our cause.

That night I didn't dream of Voldemort killing Severus. My dream was of Severus walking in a graveyard. He appeared to be looking for something or someone. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked directly at me. Severus stretched out his arm, reaching for me, and then a hand tore up through the ground and pulled him under. There was nothing left where Severus was standing. I woke myself up from that dream. I'm was sweating profusely and I'm positive I was screaming. Draco and Ron were sitting up in bed staring at me, and Harry had started to walk over to me.

On Sunday, I decide to dive into some research on dark spells and potions. I knew today would be the worst day. The anticipation for Severus to show up was nearly killing me. Today was the day Severus thought he would return, he wasn't positive but I could tell by the way he spoke to me on Friday he was sure he'd return on Sunday.

The only thing was, Severus didn't return. At midnight, I was a sobbing mess. I sat in the study with my head in my hands and cried my eyes out. Lucius and Narcissa found me. After coaxing me into a sleeping drought, Lucius carried me upstairs and laid me in Severus' bed. Lucius was smart enough to give me a dreamless potion, so I had no dreams that night.

The following day I woke up in a haze. Harry and Ron pulled me out of bed and into the kitchen, to eat breakfast. After that, Narcissa grabbed my clothes and pushed me to the bathroom, insisting I shower. The haze lifted when I was in the shower, I realized I hadn't even thought to ask if Severus had returned. But, I knew he hadn't.

I was forced to train again, since it was Monday. I had already missed so much of training when I was injured, I really couldn't afford to miss anymore. We did a lot of strength training and running that day. I was glad for that, I really couldn't concentrate on anything. The day flew by without an appearance or word from Severus. I could tell I wasn't the only one who was worried.

I caught Lucius and Albus having a quiet conversation in the fourth floor kitchen. They stopped talking when I entered the room and then changed the subject. Minerva had been calling by floo every so often, I could tell by the way she was speaking to Albus she was nervous.

By Wednesday, I stopped functioning. I wasn't eating or sleeping, I remained in Severus' bed all day. The only reason I ever get up was to use the loo. Everyone has brought food to me, they always stay for a few minutes, pleading with me to get up. I just had no desire to get out of Severus' bed, I felt safe there. Albus has contacted Molly and Minerva, they both came and sat with me for most of Thursday evening. I did talk with them, they understood the way I felt, but they didn't think it was healthy for me to be shutting down.

By Friday, I was a frantic ball of sobs. I laid curled up, in Severus' bed, crying my eyes out. Severus was dead, I just knew it. Eventually, Harry came and yanked me out of bed.

"Stop it, now!" Harry bellowed, he was very angry.

"What the hells wrong with you!" I screeched back.

"You've been mopping around here all week, crying your head off! You don't know that Severus is dead, Hermione! You're killing yourself over someone who is probably alive!"

"It's been a full week Harry, since we've seen or heard from Severus! Have you forgotten he's on a mission for Voldemort!"

"No Hermione, I haven't!" Harry bellowed. "I'm not a fucking idiot! But, you're being one! Do you think Severus wants to come back to this horrid sight, have you looked in the mirror!"

I cannot believe Harry is being like this! Fucking jerk, I'll show him!

"How dare you! I can't believe you would treat someone who is _suppose_ to be your best friend like this!" I huffed and then stormed toward the door.

I yanked the door open and stomped all the way down to the first floor. The entire house hold, including Minerva and Poppy, seemed to be lingering in the hallway.

"I see Harry succeeded," Ron remarked.

"Shut up!" I bellowed at Ron. I hadn't actually caught what he said, I just felt like yelling. I continued storming toward the door.

"Hermione, may I ask, where are you going?" Albus inquired.

"No!" I answered in a shout and swung the front door open.

"Hermione, stop, you can't leave," Lucius said quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist and dragging me away from the door.

"Let me go, Lucius!" I screamed. I just realized how horrible my mouth tasted. I should just breath in Lucius' face, he'd probably pass out from the horrid smell.

A loud crack sounded and a large lump of black, something, laid in the doorway that I was just trying to exit through. Everyone was completely silent and still. Until the black lump started hacking and spewed blood over the floor.

"Severus!" Minerva shouted and there was a mad rush to the door.

What, Severus? Where's Severus?! I'm looking around and don't see Severus anywhere. Lucius still has me held tightly in place and is not letting up. I'm looking around and I still don't see Severus. I catch a look on Lucius' face and I looked back toward the black lump on the floor. Then, I realized that the black lump was robes and clothing. I saw a pale face lift up slightly, making me realize there was a person under those robes.

"Severus!" I gasped and started struggling harder in Lucius' arms. Albus started to levitate Severus off the ground.

"Hermione, Let Albus and poppy work on him. They will need room to work in the infirmary."

"No, Let me go, Lucius!" I was frantic. I just wanted to get to Severus. "Severus!"

Severus' head jerked to the side and his eyes were darting around. He made eye contact with me as Albus levitated him by. Severus gave me a strange look and then his eyes rolled back into his head.

"No! Severus!" I let out this high pitched wail and started to slump to the floor. He's dead, I just know it! I felt Minerva wrap her arms around me and Lucius let go of me. Minerva rocked me and started murmuring soothing words into my ear.

"Shh, Hermione it's going to be alright. Severus is still alive," Minerva said softy, after I started to quiet down.

"HHhhis eyes. III saw them roll into his head."

"Severus just passed out..."

"I have to see him!" I said, cutting Minerva off and jumping up. I suddenly got a burst of energy.

"Hermione, no. They need to work!" Minerva said quickly, trying to grab me before i ran into the door that led into the infirmary.

I scrambled into the door and was meet with a room full of chaotic and loud people. Albus and Poppy were behind a certain, I could hear them arguing with someone. Lucius, Harry, Draco, and Ron were running around the room, grabbing different medicinal objects and potions.

"Hermione! You don't need to be in here," Lucius said loudly, as he gathered potion vials.

"Hermione, come on. I'll wait with you outside," Draco said as he grabbed my arm and tried dragging me to the door.

"Get off of me!" I spat and yanked my arm away from Draco.

"Don't make me hex you!" Draco said, becoming angry.

"Hex me?! I will chop your balls off, Draco Malfoy! You will not tell me what to do or take me from this room!"

"Hermione!" Draco yelled and then drew out his wand. The curtain beside the bed flew open and Poppy stood angrily on the other side.

"Hermione and Draco, get out! We have enough to deal with, without you two threatening to kill each other. I don't care where you two go, but get out!" Poppy bellowed.

What! No! This bitch will have to kill me and drag me out.

"No! I will not leave! You'll have to fucking kill me first!" Spit was flying from my mouth as I flung my hand to the side. All of a sudden, vials on the far end of the wall exploded and everyone was covered in potions. Chaos broke out and everyone started yelling. Draco grabbed my arm and started dragging toward the door again.

"Everybody shut up!" It took me a moment to realize it was Severus yelling. I looked over and he was sitting up on the bed, he looked terrible. "Everyone needs to calm down!" Severus broke into a horrible coughing fit.

"Hermione, come on. They need to heal Severus and then he needs to rest," Draco said less angrily, but still forcefully.

"Take your fucking hands off of her, Draco," Severus coughed out.

"Alright, alright, everyone take a breath. Severus, Poppy and I need to heal you."

"Fine, do whatever you want. But, Hermione is not leaving this room." Severus was starting to get off the bed.

"That's fine, Severus. Just sit back down," Albus replied, pushing Severus onto the bed. "Hermione, why don't you come sit on the bed too. I'm sure you could do for a check up when we're done with Severus."

Draco looked even more angry as he let go of me. I took three steps, staring at Severus the entire time, and then I felt extremely light headed. I started wobbling and seeing black dots. Fuck, I'm going to pass out. I saw nothing but black after that.

When I woke, whatever I was laying on felt odd. Part of it felt soft and the other half felt hard. The hard part was moving in a consistant motion. I moved my head and moaned, a sharp pain shot from the back of my head to the front.

"Don't move so much, you hit your head." That was, unmistakably, Severus' silky voice.

"Severus!" I immediately shot up and then fell back onto Severus' chest, moaning. The pain was even worse now.

"You don't listen, do you." I could hear the amusement in Severus' voice.

It took me about thirty seconds for the entire week to rush back to me. I started balling, again, for the billionth time this week. I was trying to tell Severus how much I missed him and that I thought he had died, but I know he couldn't understand anything I said.

"Shh, come now Hermione, everything is fine," Severus said softly, stroking his hand over my hair and back. "Calm down, before Poppy comes and gives both of us a sleeping drought."

I couldn't help it, I sobbed for a good five minutes. Severus let me get it all out. He rubbed circles in my back and spoke soothing words into my ear.

"I thought you were dead," I said, after I had cried all my tears out. I finally realized we were laying on a bed in the infirmary. Severus was laying in a pair of pajama pants and I was still in the clothes I've had on since Wednesday.

"I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't possibly get a message to you or anyone without getting myself or one of you killed." Both of Severus' arms were wound tightly around me.

"Are you alright? There was so much blood when you came in." I was starting to get chocked up again.

"Shh, I'm fine. I had a few injuries, but they're all healed. Would you like to take a bath with me?"

"I don't feel like moving," I replied

"Hermione, can I tell you something? I think we're at point in our relationship where I can tell you things like this..."

I finally looked up into his eyes. Severus' face was slightly more pale than normal and he had a black eye, but other than that, he looked alright. I stared at him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"You smell horrible, even worse than I do, and that's saying something. I haven't bathed since last Friday........and....your hair is horrid." Severus said everything with a straight face, but I could see the glimmer in his eyes.

I initially glared at him, but the longer I stared into his eyes, the more I wanted to grin.

"Shut up!" I said grinning, swatting at his chest. Severus finally broke down and grinned back.

"Let's go bathe and I will tell you the story that I told everyone else."

"Wait, how long have I been unconscious."

"Only two hours. You would have been fine, but Draco wasn't able to catch you in time and you hit your head on the floor." I bet that jerk let me hit my head on purpose. "Come on," Severus said, sitting up. "I can't the stand the smell of you any longer."

-review please!!


	18. Chapter 18

Bathing with Severus was like heaven. I had missed his touch so much when he was gone; it was good to feel him again. All I wanted to do was lay against Severus and feel his presence, but he insisted we bathe. I'm well aware we both smell awful, so I didn't put up a fight. I enjoyed his gentle caresses as he ran a wash cloth over me.

"Did you sleep well while I was away?" Severus inquired. We both sat in the tub; I was sitting between Severus' legs.

"Yes..."

"Liar"

I groaned, "I couldn't help it, Severus. I had so many horrible thoughts running through my head; sleep was the last thing on my mind."

"We will fix that. You and I are going to eat and then go to bed after we finish in the bath."

"Severus, it's not even time for dinner yet. Beside, I'm not tired anymore anyway. I feel like I have a second wind."

"Oh, I think I can ware you back out," Severus replied as he slid his hand up my stomach, cupping my breast.

I let out a hiss when Severus bent his head down and bit down on my shoulder.

"You're all I've been thinking about all week. I nearly got myself killed because I couldn't focus properly. At night I dreamt of you and all the things I planned to do to you once I returned," Severus' silky voice purred into my ear.

"I've missed you too, Severus. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you…"

"But nothing did happen and I'm perfectly safe and healthy."

Severus began his slow torture to my body. He wrapped one of his legs securely around mine and his hands and mouth were everywhere he could reach. Severus was igniting my body on fire and I loved it. After about thirty minutes of Severus caressing every inch of the front of my body, we shifted positions. As Severus got up and lowered me to the sit in the tub, he flicked his wand, enlarging it.

"Are you tired yet?" Severus grinned.

I grinned back, "Nope."

Severus positioned himself between my legs and gently pushed in. He leaned down and kissed me as he began a slow pace.

"Wrap your legs around me," Severus nearly moaned. I did and let out a loud groan. I couldn't believe how deep he was getting at this angle.

Severus' thrusts were deep and drawn out; it felt amazing. One of his arms was wrapped under my head and the other was under my shoulder. The bath water was sloshing out of the tub with each thrust.

"Yes Severus!" I could feel my climax approaching. This soft and gentle side of Severus turned me on just as much as his dominate side did.

Severus bit down on my collar bone and I was done. My body shuddered as my climax hit me. I heard Severus grunt and then stiffen, signaling his own climax. After five minutes of recovering I felt myself starting to drift to sleep. There was no way I was going to be able to stay awake to eat anything.

"Hermione," Severus whispered. I grunted something unintelligible. "I'm going to take you to bed." That was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

I'm not sure how long later I started to come to. My body ached. So, that either meant I had slept for far too long or I hadn't gotten enough sleep. I peaked open my eyes and the light cascaded me; I shut them quickly and let out a moan.

"I see you have joined the living," Severus' deep voice intoned.

I could tell by the closeness of Severus' voice and the impression of the mattress that Severus was laying beside me. My eyes slowly opened again and I saw Severus lying beside me, reading a book. I realized we were still laying on one of the infirmary beds. Severus was looking down at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What time is it?" My voice sounded like I hadn't spoke in a week.

"8…A.M."

"Oh my gods! I slept that long?!"

Severus smirked, "Fourteen hours to be exact."

"I don't think I've ever slept that long." I was completely surprised that I had actually slept as long as I had. The most I've ever slept is nine hours and that was after I had taken the N.E.W.T.S.

"Your body was exhausted. Lucius and Albus told me you hadn't really slept since Wednesday."

"Oh, right." That was true. The only time I had fallen asleep since Wednesday was when my body was so tired it gave out. And then, I only slept for a few hours.

"Yes, I heard someone was being a drama queen," Severus said as he picked up a cup and drank from it.

"I thought you were dead!" I glared from my pillow. I really had no ambition to get up and move.

"If I would have died you would have known. Voldemort would have made an example out of me to the rest of his followers and the wizarding world."

"That doesn't make the situation any better!" I scowled and I could see Severus' lips starting to twitch.

As much as I hate to admit it, Severus and everyone else was right. I was being a complete drama queen over the last couple of days. It's just this war has my hormones all over the place and they seem to have gotten worse once I started dating Severus. I looked up as Severus sat his book down and lowered himself into a laying position.

"I understand why you jumped to such conclusions, but you really have to take better care of yourself", Severus said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "If something had happened to me I wouldn't want you to end up how I found you yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about this Severus," I said sadly, burying my face into his chest.

"But I do. I want to know that you will be alright if something happens to me in this war."

"Of course I won't be alright if you die, Severus! I'll be devastated…" I could feel myself starting to get chocked up.

"Shh, don't get upset. I'm fine and we don't know how this war is going to play out. I just want to know that just in case something does happen, you'll be alright."

"Severus, I…I don't know. We've only been dating for a small amount of time but I'm so attached to you. When I thought you had died, I didn't want to live. I didn't want to live my life without you."

I felt Severus sigh against my face, "I know. When I think about it, it's ridiculous how attached I've gotten to you. The entire week I was gone all I could think about was you and how I'd much rather be lying in bed with you, then on some idiotic mission for Voldemort."

I could feel tears starting to leak out of my eyes. There go my hormones again.

"Just promise me you will try to be okay if something should happen to me," Severus breathed against my face.

"I'll try." I'd do anything for Severus.

The few moments of silence were interrupted by my stomach giving a deep growl.

"Ah yes, I heard you hadn't been eating either," Severus whispered, rubbing my back.

"I'm starving," I mumbled into his chest.

"Why don't you use the loo and get cleaned up, while I summon a house elf."

I resurfaced from the loo about ten minutes later. The scent of eggs and bacon filled the air, making my mouth water. Severus was sitting on the bed with two trays in front of him. I just now realized he was only wearing boxers.

"I hope this is alright, I wasn't sure what you would want to eat," Severus said from the bed.

"I'd eat anything right now." I sat down quickly and started to shove food into my face. I felt like Ron, I had to look gross. "Wait, have you talked to Lucius and Albus this morning?"

"Mm hmm, I told just about the whole house what had happened over the last week."

"Why didn't you wake me?!"

Severus grinned, "You were dead to the world. I could have set off a few of George and Fred's pranks and you probably wouldn't have woken up. Besides, I figured you could use the rest and I could tell you once you were up."

I scowled, "Well, I'm awake now."

"You really are being quite moody." I could just slap the grin off of Severus' face. "Well, there isn't a whole lot to tell. I was sent to Northern Ireland like I had expected. I didn't meet anything nasty or horrid there. Voldemort was sending me to check on a property where he believes a group of ex-death eaters were living. These said people had betrayed Voldemort and he was looking for a few guinea pigs. But, there weren't anyone there."

"Then, Voldemort sent me to Egypt, which I was not expecting. This is where I encountered the infir. I was to retrieve a sword, Godric Gryffindor's sword to be exact."

"What does Voldemort want with that?" I interrupted.

"I'm not entirely sure. But, the sword was well protected. It was actually hidden in one of the pyramids. It took me almost three days to find it and when I did, that's when I encountered the infir."

"Is that why you came back bruised and bloody?"

"Partly. I was tortured by Voldemort for a bit, he wasn't happy that it had taken me so long. I actually laid unconscious on his floor for a day."

"Wait, how long were you in Ireland?"

"I was in Ireland from last Friday until Sunday. Then, I was in Egypt from Sunday until Thursday. I was at Voldemort's hideout from Thursday until yesterday afternoon." Severus waved his hand, sending our plates back out to the kitchen.

"Were you injured badly?" How could Severus go through all that and not be severely injured.

"Nothing Poppy couldn't fix and nothing for you to worry about," Severus said smiling. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back into a laying position. I cuddled into his chest.

"Do you think the war will be approaching soon?"

"Yes, sooner than we think. We will defiantly have to step up the training, only stopping to eat meals and sleep at night."

"You think it's that soon?" I tightened my hold on Severus.

"Yes, I know today is Saturday but we are going to have to train. Albus agrees, we can't take any chances, we need to be ready for this."

I sighed; I had expected the war to be soon but not this soon.

"Let's put the war aside for a moment," Severus said. "Do you remember I said I had something to speak with you about, before I left?"

I nodded.

"Well, I know you have pretty much marked my bed as your own. Which is perfectly fine with me, but I don't feel comfortable showing that kind of intimacy in front of people. So, I was wondering if you would like to move into one of the rooms with me. I talked it over with Albus and he'd still like us to sleep on the fourth floor, so he's willing to add another room."

That was not what I was expecting Severus to say. I don't really know what I was expecting him to say, but it wasn't that. I thought it'd take forever for Severus to want to 'move in' with me. Although we already live together, sharing a room and bed with just him seemed like a lot for Severus to deal with.

"If it's too fast just say so," Severus mumbled. Now he seemed unsure of himself.

"No, no! I'd love to Severus! You just caught me off guard; I didn't think you'd want to share a room with me."

"We practically already do and as much as I hate hearing you snore in my ear, I do like having you in my bed."

I grinned and swatted playfully at him.

A week had passed since Severus' return. We had stepped up the training greatly. We'd all start at eight o'clock in the morning; we'd eat breakfast, break off with our partners, eat lunch, everyone work together as a team, eat dinner, break off with partners, and then finish at nine. We were all completely exhausted. But, Severus and I weren't exhausted enough not to have sex. We shagged at least once a night, if not more.

Sunday was actually designated as our resting day. If we wore ourselves out, then we could end up getting killed during the final battle. Thank gods today was Sunday, I would collapse if I had to train today. Severus gave me a nice massage last night, so my body was starting to feel a little bit better. Severus was in the shower, so I had decided to come down to the first floor and see what food was in the kitchen.

"Well, don't you just look sexy in those clothes," Draco purred. I looked up and Draco was sitting on the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. My shorts were slightly too short and the shirt I had on hugged my breast. I wasn't expecting to encounter anyone down here.

"Right Draco, I haven't even brushed my hair yet. I'm sure I'm the sexiest thing you've ever seen."

"Actually, you are," Draco said as he bit his lip and slid off the counter. "You know if you and Snape weren't fucking I'd bend you right over that table and pound the shit out of you."

If I weren't falling in love with Severus, I'd let Draco pound me into that table. Wait...I wonder how Severus feels about sex on tables.

"See, you're thinking about it now, aren't you?" Draco was only a foot away from.

I smirked, "Hardly. You don't want to know the image I just had of Severus doing provocative things to me."

Draco made a face, "Remember, the offer still stands. I can fuck you into bliss, Hermione." Draco pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it, right before he left the kitchen.

"What were you imagining," a silky voice said into my ear. Arms wrapped around my waist and I melted into Severus' chest. His voice always did that to me.

"Did you hear everything," I breathed, as I wrapped my hands into Severus' soft hair. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Yes, I was going to hex that idiot. But, I was curious to see how you would respond."

I scowled slightly, "Did you actually think I would accept his offer?"

"No not at all. But, I do want to show you something, so if Draco ever does tempt you."

"Draco will never tempt me as long as I'm with you," I replied as I turned around and kissed Severus softly.

"I know, but I'd still like to show you this."

"Well alright, what is it?"

"Follow me," Severus whispered, leaning down and pulling me into a searing kiss. I would have much rather stayed right there, in the kitchen, with the table.

Severus grabbed my hand and led me out into the hallway, toward the sitting room. We stopped right outside the sitting room doorway. Severus looked around and then pulled out his wand, he tapped my head and then his, murmuring something. A tingling sensation washed over my body.

"Severus, what did you do?" My body felt funny, but I couldn't place what he had done. I looked up and Severus was gone.

"Severus?" Really, is he hiding from me? What has gotten into him?

"I'm right here," Severus said silkily. His voice was coming from in front of me but I couldn't see him.

"What did you do?"

"Put a delusion charm on us. No one will be able to see us." After Severus was done speaking he pushed me into the nearest wall and grinded his hips into mine.

Holy shit! We need to get naked, now! I was unbuttoning Severus' shirt when he stopped me.

"Not hear. We will need a silencing charm too," Severus spoke as he led me into the sitting room. He cast the charm on us as I looked around. Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Narcissa were sitting around the room engaged in conversation.

"Severus, just about everyone is in here. We need to go somewhere else."

"That was the point," he hissed, backing me into another wall. Severus grinded his hips into mine as hard as he could, it felt fantastic. "I want you to see that dunderhead boy while I'm fucking you," Severus said, referring to Draco. "And I want you to remember that he will never be as good as I am. Draco may promise you everything, but he will never be able to perform like I can.

Oh. My. Gods. I think I just creamed my pants. This is so fucking hot. Severus gently pushed his hand into shorts and knickers and then found my clit, rubbing it roughly between his fingers.

"Severus! No foreplay, I won't last!" I moaned the words. Severus pressed down and fondled my clit even harder, sending me into my first orgasm.

Severus leaned down and kissed me hungrily, pressing his body into mine. He was holding me against the wall. My legs felt like jelly, if Severus would have moved I would have been in the floor. Which would probably be a wonderful position right now.

"No foreplay, you say?" Severus mocked and then flipped his hand, both of our clothes disappeared. Severus was so hard I could literally feel his organ pulsating against me. "Get on your hands and knees!"

I immediately obeyed. I'm so turned on I'm sure it's going to take Severus like three thrusts before I'm screaming again. Severus knelt down behind me and dipped his fingers into my core; I could almost hear him smirk.

"I guess you are as ready as you say you are. I'm sure that _boy_ couldn't do this to you." Severus positioned himself at my entrance and plunged into me hard, and I loved it.

Severus was thrusting into me hard, fast, and deep. I could almost feel it in my throat, it was that amazing. Severus wrapped his hand into my hair gently and pulled back roughly. Yessss. Pull hair, pull my hair, pull my hair!!!

"You remember this when that boy propositions you again," Severus hissed, yanking my head up so I was staring at Draco. Draco was having a conversation with Ron and Narcissa. I swear I made eye contact with him a few times.

I was screaming my climax in minutes. Severus' name was on my lips. Severus slowed his pace down; I could tell he was trying to hold back. Severus stopped his movements completely and he leaned down and placed a kiss on the small of my back.

"Lay on your back," Severus said gently. His demeanor had changed from dominating crazy man to gentle lover. I can't decide which one I like more.

I did as Severus asked. He must have cast a spell to cushion the floor where we were laying, because the floor was as soft as a bed.

"And I want you to remember this when that boy propositions you," Severus repeated. He glided into me gently, hooking my legs around his hips.

Severus' eyes said everything. I could literally see the love and devotion shinning through. He may not admit it now, but he was falling for me as hard as I was falling for him. I can't believe it, I'm in love with the foul and snarky potions master. Severus is nothing less than amazing.

Severus' thrusts were long and gentle, but they were just as fulfilling as the others. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, digging my nails into his back. Severus let out a hiss and quickened the pass. He was close and so was I. I grabbed Severus' head when I felt my climax approaching and pulled him into a searing kiss. That sent us both over the edge.

I hadn't realized Lucius and Albus had entered the room, until Lucius fell over us.

"What the hell!" Lucius yelled. He was literally laying ten feet away from us.

Severus snorted and jumped up quickly, grabbing me and our clothing. I giggled all the way up to our new bedroom.

-Review, please!! So, I think this story may only have one, maybe two more chapters, and then the epilogue. I had intended it to be longer but for some reason I'm not feeling this story like my other stories. But I think it's because I'm so anxious to write the second part to Misunderstood.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hermione" Severus' voice was so lovely, but sleep seemed more appealing. "Hermione," Severus said in a singsong voice, running his hands over my back.

"Mmm, if I weren't so tired I'd hex you for waking me."

"Do you plan on sleeping all day? It's almost eleven o'clock, you slept right through breakfast." I felt a dip in the bed and I opened my eyes to see Severus gazing at me. "Are you feeling alright? You've been sleeping a lot lately."

"I'm fine. I think I'm just a little run down from all the training and other activities we've been doing," I grinned. Severus grinned back and pulled me into his arms.

"You're sure that's all it is? I just want to make sure you're happy."

"I'm about as happy as you can be in this war," I said flatly.

"You know what I mean," Severus glared.

"Severus, you have no idea how happy I am with you." I looped my arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss."I can't wait for this war to be over and for us to go somewhere with this relationship.

Severus smiled and leaned down to kiss me, but before he could he let out a painful hiss.

"Son of bitch!" Severus cursed, grabbing his arm.

"What! What!" Severus laid his head back on the pillow, panting. I know he's been summoned but he's never seemed to be in this much pain. "Severus, are you alright?"

He nodded, "It's never hurt that horribly before."

"What does that mean?"

Severus looked at me gravely, "This is it. This is the meeting that will tell us when the final battle is."

Our bedroom door shot open, Lucius and Draco were standing on the other side, panting just as Severus was.

"Severus!" Lucius said anxiously. "We have to leave, now!"

"I know," Severus stood up quickly and then leaned over and kissed me softly. "Get dressed and gather everyone to the fourth floor sitting room. We will back as soon as we can."

"No, Severus, wait…"

Severus cupped my face, "It's alright, Hermione. We will come back before anything happens." He kissed me lightly again and walked out of the door.

That was the last time I saw Severus, three days ago. Harry, Ron, Albus, Narcissa, and I waited in the sitting room until early the next morning, but they never returned. Albus and Minerva are positive this means the final battle is soon. Voldemort must have them preparing.

The entire order is at Headquarters now. Albus insisted that everyone be prepared and ready for action. There are numerous Aurors at Hogwarts and quite a few here, as well. Harry, Ron, and I have been preparing: perfecting our new hexes and skills. I told myself not to worry or think about Severus, I needed to be ready when he returns.

When we weren't preparing I was spending my time with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. Ginny was keeping me sane; she knew I was worried about Severus. I didn't sleep in mine and Severus' room; it just didn't seem right without him there. The four of us shared the room up on the fourth floor. Although, Ginny and Harry usually snuck off in the middle of the night.

Sleep didn't always come for me. I laid awake most nights praying I would hear Severus, Lucius, and Draco return. But so far, they haven't come. It's 6 a.m. now and I'm wide awake. I actually got more sleep tonight then I have in the past three days. I think my body got overly exhausted.

I look over and see Ginny and Harry cuddled together, asleep. Ron is laying on the next bed, snoring with his mouth wide open. I decided to go downstairs to the kitchen; I thought I might wake someone up if I used the one on the fourth floor. But, as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen I was surprised to hear voices. When I opened the door the voices halted.

"Hermione," Albus grinned. "I didn't realize you were awake." Albus, Narcissa, Poppy, and Minerva were at the table, discussing something.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something, I just thought I'd eat breakfast since I couldn't sleep. I can go upstairs if you need to talk in private." I started to turn around but Albus' voice stopped me.

"No Hermione, I'm sure you going to want to be present." I turned back toward Albus and he was grinning and his eyes were twinkling madly. Albus is a little strange sometimes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, expecting to see one of the boys or Ginny. I was met with deep black eyes.

"Severus!" I exclaimed and dove at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Severus responded by wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest tightly. "Gods Severus…." I couldn't say anymore. The last three days had finally caught up to me and tears started running down my face.

Severus pulled me out into the hallway and to the study. He tipped my face up with his finger tip and brought me into a breath taking kiss. He wrapped his hands into my hair and kissed me until we had to come up for air.

"I've miss you," he said breathlessly.

"I've missed you so much, Severus! You're okay?" I pushed him back slightly and looked him over, he looked relatively healthy. He even looked rested.

"I'm fine; Voldemort had us preparing for the final battle. I'm glad I found you healthy and functioning. I was afraid I'd come back to the mess you were the last time I had to leave."I just smiled at him and cuddled back into his chest. He smelled so wonderful.

"I knew I needed to prepare myself for the final battle as well. I didn't want to be unprepared and end up getting someone killed."

"You need to worry about not getting yourself killed," Severus said, tightening his grip on me. "We need to go back into the kitchen, I'm sure everyone is downstairs by now."

Severus smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. He unwrapped his arms from around me and grabbed my hand, walking us back into the kitchen. Severus was right, everyone was in the kitchen. Including Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who were sleeping not even ten minutes ago. The door opened as Severus and I were walking to the table and Kingsley walked in.

"Alright, now that everyone is here let's get this meeting under way," Albus stated. "Severus, if you will take the floor."Severus nodded and walked me over to a chair, signaling for me to sit down. He stood behind me and placed his hands on the chair.

"We need to make this quick," Severus started. "The final battle is finally upon us. Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts tomorrow morning, at 3 a.m... He believes that we will be able to do a surprise ambush at such an early hour. So, we need to make it look that way. Lucius and I, along with the aid of Draco, have been put in charge of bringing down Hogwarts wards. Which, we will do."

"My suggestion is that we go to Hogwarts right after this meeting. More Aurors and order members shouldn't alert any suspicion, since Hogwarts has already been crawling with them. The Malfoys, Albus, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I will hide in the dungeons. Once Lucius, Draco, and I are summoned then we will give word and everyone can take position."

"Once we break the wards on the main gate, Voldemort knows Minerva will be alerted. So, we will have to do the best we can with keeping Voldemort and the death eaters out of the school and away from the children. With all the order members, we are about even with the death eaters. We have a good chance of winning this war; we just can't under estimate Voldemort."

"A presume a plan needs to be made," Albus suggested. Severus nodded.

The next two hours was spent hashing out a plan. Harry, Ron, and myself were going to be one of the first people to emerge into the battle field. Voldemort had assumed we were tucked away in Hogwarts somewhere, being kept safe. So our presence was already assumed. Order members and Aurors were to pop in intervals, so Lucius, Severus, and Draco wouldn't be given away too soon. Albus would be tucked away in the outside shadows and would emerge when Harry needed him. We are hoping for Albus' presence to catch Voldemort off guard and Severus would have to be out of sight when this happened or he would be the first to die.

I couldn't believe it was still only eight thirty in the morning by the time the meeting was over. The Malfoys, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Albus, Severus, and I flooed into Severus' old chambers at Hogwarts. Everything was just how it was since the night Severus fled from the astronomy tower. The new potions professor refused to take his quarters; he was terrified Severus would come back to Hogwarts to claim some of his things.

The inside of Severus' quarters was nothing like I had expected it. I had always imaged it was dark, dreary, and cold. But, it was actually warm and welcoming. There was a leather couch and a matching chair seated not too far away from the fireplace. Off to the left was an opening that led to a kitchen, the back wall had three doors. Severus informed us the one on the left was his bed room, the middle one was the bathroom, and the right one was his study.

The study door was actually open. There were papers flung on the floor and desk, with an ink bottle laying on top of the ones on the floor. No one really had come in here since the night of the astronomy tower.

"My suggestion to everyone would be to rest. Spend as much time with each other as possible. You can use any room except my bedroom, Hermione and I will be in there for a while. We will see you around lunch," Severus said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his bedroom. I willingly followed.

Severus' bedroom was so, not Slytherin. The comforter on his bed was a midnight blue with white trim; he had matching sheets and pillows. Severus' bedroom furniture was made of mahogany and everything matched. My inspection was interrupted by Severus picking me up and dropping me on the bed.

"And do I meet your approval," Severus said with a raised eyebrow. He was hovering over me and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Your bedroom is not what I imagined it would be." Severus grinned at me. "I mean it's not Slytherin green!" I swatted at him playfully.

"I have come to hate the Slytherin name. All they want is power and domination. Don't get me wrong, I was that way at one point. But, I saw the error in it. I hope that once this war is over we can make changes, starting in Hogwarts, on how Slytherin runs." Severus started suckling on my throat after he finished speaking. A soft moan escaped my lips.

"Severus, shouldn't we be resting?" I said, trying not to moan.

"Oh, we will. Right after we wear ourselves out." I giggled and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Two hours later, Severus and I were both spent. He lay on his back and I was cuddled up to his side with my head over his heart. All I can think about is how much I wish this war wasn't happening. Before, I didn't care. I was prepared to die. But now, with Severus, I feel like I have something to live for.

"Hermione, are you awake?" Severus whispered.

Barley.

"Yes," I grunted.

"I have something to tell you." Severus pulled me further up his body and grabbed a hold of my chin. He was silent for a moment. "I love you, Hermione."

I think my heart literally stopped beating. Severus Snape, the greasy dungeon bat, who I'm completely in love with, loves me back. Severus gave me a soft look and I burst into tears. The last thing I saw was his horrified face before I buried my face into his neck.

"Hermione?" Severus' voice was soft but frantic. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I don't expect you to say anything back or feel the same way; I just wanted you to know before this battle."

That made me cry harder. Severus sat up and leaned on the headboard, wrapping me in his arms.

"Hermione, please, I don't know what to say…"

"I love you too," I managed to croak out between sobs. Severus grinned and cupped my face.

"Then, why are crying hysterically. You would have thought I told you I hated you." He whipped my tears away and held me tightly until I calmed down.

"I was just thinking how much I wish this war wasn't happening. Before I didn't care if I lived, but now I do. I can't imagine if I died or if you died…" I could feel another hysterical crying episode coming on.

"Shh, no more tears. We aren't going to die," Severus responded.

"You can't possibly know that!"

"But, I believe that," Severus replied with a smile. "Before, I didn't care if I lived or died either. But, with you, I have everything to live for." I couldn't help but smile. "Now, lets get some rest so we have our energy." Severus kissed me softly and pulled us back down to the bed.

Around three o'clock, after a few hours of sleep and another round of sex, Severus and I emerged from his bedroom. The others were lounging in the sitting room.

"Lunch time, eh? That was hours ago, its four o'clock!" Draco exclaimed with a grin.

"Draco! Leave them alone!" Narcissa scolded, making me grin. Draco's right though, I'm famished.

"We left you two some food in the kitchen," Albus said, looking up from his book.

We all spent the rest of our time chatting in the sitting room. We tried to keep the conversation light and cheery, but that was hard with what was coming. At eight o'clock Severus conjured beds out of his sitting room furniture and objects. He insisted we rest; we needed to be back up at two and wait for Voldemort's call.

I actually drifted off to sleep easily. I was so tired from the lack of sleep and then all the sex Severus and I had this afternoon. When Severus woke me at two it appeared everyone had managed to fall asleep. Everyone was so exhausted. If I survive this war, I plan on sleeping for days, with Severus.

Severus, Lucius, and Draco let out a hiss, but of surprise not pain. I looked over and Severus was staring at his arm in amazement. His dark mark was literally pulsating; I could clearly see its movement.

"It's time," Severus nearly whispered.

"Severus..." I pleaded, biting my lip. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"It'll be alright, my love," Severus said into my hair. "Watch out for yourself, they will be looking to capture you again. Try to stick with Harry and Ron. If for some reason you are separated find an order member. Do not let them catch you alone again."

"Alright," I murmured. "Take care of yourself, Severus. You have to come back to me."

"I will. But no matter what happens Hermione, know that I love you and I want you to be happy. If something should happen to me.."

"Severus, no.."

"Shhh, listen. If something should happen to me I want you to be happy, don't dwell on my death, and find someone to be happy with."

"I'm only happy with you…." Tears were pouring down my face now.

"I know," he whispered. "Just remember I love you." I could see tears forming in Severus' eyes and he closed them, blinking the tears away. He kissed me passionately again and stood up. I looked around and noticed everyone had been watching and listening. Narcissa and Ginny were both crying, clinging to Lucius and Harry.

"If something happens to any of you I will kill you!" Narcissa said through her tears.

"I'll hold you to that," Lucius said smiling, hugging her and Draco fiercely. "Floo to the infirmary, Poppy is waiting for you." It had been decided that Narcissa would help Poppy and a few older order members in the infirmary. Ginny was to be at the inside entrance to Hogwarts with other order members and Aurors.

"Be careful," Severus whispered, trailing his fingers down my face. Then he, Draco, and Lucius walked out the door.

"We all need to get to the entrance," Albus said quietly. Albus murmured something and then was invisible. Most of the wizarding world was still unaware that Albus Dumbledore was still alive. We all nodded and started on our way, hanging onto each other as we walked.

Minerva, Kingsley, and numerous amounts of order members and Aurors were waiting for us at the entrance. Minerva looked around and I'm positive she spotted the shimmer that Albus was giving off.

"I trust everyone is here," Minerva stated, obviously speaking about Albus. Harry nodded. "Good, then we are ready…….The wards have been lowered. It's time."

I looked at Harry, Ron, and Ginny and pulled them into a crushing hug, which they gladly returned. Harry stood between me and Ron and we walked out of the front Entrance. Minerva was at our side and about twenty Aurors were behind us.

"Did you cast the shield, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"It's already in place. I should be able to hold it up long enough for help to arrive."

As we walked out of the entrance about twenty five death eaters were approaching us. We knew the first three were Severus, Lucius, and Draco.

"Potter," Severus sneered.

"Snape," Harry replied flatly.

"Ah Severus, it's the mudblood you had some fun with. Perhaps we can capture her to be your slave," Draco said snidely.

"What a lovely idea. The whore was quite a good fuck," Severus said silkily. I almost grinned; Severus was definitely paying for that later.

"Too ugly to get your own date so you have to capture a slave?" I said boredly to Severus. I could see the glint in Severus' eyes. Our celebration sex was going to be so much fun.

"Enough of this inane chatter!" Lucius spat. "We have come to take over Hogwarts, get out of our way."

"I hardly think so," Minerva said with a pinched face. "The Minister has already been contacted; all of you will be arrested once he arrives."

"We will just have to kill you, then," Severus said and then shot a curse, purposely missing all of. But no one noticed, as soon as he shot the spell all hell broke loose.

The death eaters had starting charging in front of Severus, Lucius, and Draco. The Aurors ran in front of us, beginning the battle. I caught a glimpse of Severus pretending to shoot hexes at Aurors but really hitting the death eaters. I was distracted by some whacked out death eater screaming in a crazy voice and running at me. I immediately hit him with a spell, dropping him to the ground.

Then next hour was spent battling. Harry, Ron, Minerva, and I had managed to stick together. I was so worried about Minerva being involved in battle. I know age really isn't an issue in wizarding society, but something about an old lady in battle just doesn't seem right. But, she was hexing the shit out of death eaters like it was her job. Well, it was I guess.

I had lost sight of Severus a long time ago. The sounds of apparition were heard it seemed like every minute. With the wards down, it was possible for the death eaters and Aurors to apparate in and out of Hogwarts. From what I could tell, we were faring in the battle. We had taken some hits though. I stumbled over a few dead Aurors, thank gods I didn't know them.

Ron and I had taken hits as well, but nothing we couldn't handle. Our main goal was to protect Harry. If anything, he had to survive to kill Voldemort. So, we were jumping in front of Harry at all costs. My shoulder was burning, but thankfully it was my left shoulder and not my wand arm.

"You three are alright! Great!" Remus said, stumbling upon us. His leg was injured but he was still pressing on. "The giants should be here shortly, they should be able to crush the rest of these idiots." Right at the moment, a crash and roll of thunder was heard through the trees. I Iooked up to see Hagrid's brother, Gwarp, hurrying over with a six other giants.

The giants began their crushing. We did our best to stay away from them, I was just afraid they were crushing everyone in sight. The giants seemed to be clearing the death eaters at an amazing pace. At this rate we'd be done in about ten minutes.

All of a sudden, the clouds drew together and the sky turned black. Thunder started rumbling and lightening started to smash into the ground. I looked up and a large yellow lightning bolt was headed straight for me. I wasn't sure what happened, but I flew to the right and smashed into the ground. I started coughing horribly.

"I have you know Mudblood!" Draco spat. He lowered his head to my face and whispered, "I'm sorry that was so hard, I just didn't want you to get struck by that bolt. Now, hex me!"

I grinned and shot a hex at Draco; he started screaming and rolled off of me. He was lying completely still in fetal position. I knew he wasn't dead, but was probably in pain. I used a spell that would cause him the biggest erection he'd ever had. It'd only last about five minutes. Enough time to get the attention off of us.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed, running toward me. "Are you alright?" Him and Ron pulled me away from Draco.

"Yes, I'm fine. What the hell is going on!?"

"Voldemort's close, I can feel it," Harry said, quietly.

"Harry Potter, we meet again." I turned to see that disgusting idiot, who so much resembled a snake. He was so creepy and it always baffled me that he actually seemed polite. "And the lovely Hermione Granger, you're faring better then the last time I saw you." I glared at ugly, I hate two sided compliments. "Ronald Weasley, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting." Ron grimaced and then glared. "Such a shame you three will die tonight. Well, maybe not you Miss. Granger, I hear Severus wants you as a prize. I think I can arrange that."

"Fat chance for that," I replied.

Voldemort grinned a toothless grinned, "You're a feisty one. Maybe I will have to indulge in you myself." Oh god, I just threw up in my mouth.

"You won't be touching any of us," Harry said angrily. A swirl of wind started to pick up and strong magic started radiating in the air. I immediately knew it was Harry, I'm not sure how, I just did.

"I see we will be living up to our potential, Mr. Potter," Voldemort nearly spat. I felt a small swoosh of wind and saw a shimmer, Albus was standing directly beside me. "Such a shame your precious Dumbledore isn't here to save you now. Too bad Severus killed him."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Tom," Albus said evenly, revealing himself. If Voldemort could have shit himself, I'm pretty sure he would have. The look on his face was priceless: he looked horrified.

"I see Severus is what many have called him, a traitor," Voldemort spat. He turned slightly and spoke to the remaining death eaters, "Severus Snape is to be killed on sight!"

Shit! I could feel myself start to panic, but then I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Don't scream or speak," Severus whispered. "No one can see or sense me, I am safe." I immediately relaxed and Severus removed his hand.

"Do you think I fear you, Albus!" Voldemort spat and raised his wand.

Harry raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted it at the same time. The spells crossed and connected, connecting Harry and Voldemort's wands. I whipped my wand up and cast a spell, but all it did was deflect off of Voldemort. He screamed and stuck up his hand, making my wand go flying across the field. Shit!

"You can't win! You're all children or old and decrepit!" Voldemort spat. He flung his wand hand, sending Harry into a spin making him nearly lose his balance and breaking the connections of their wands. Harry's wand went flying across the ground. "I told you, you foolish child! Now you will die!" Voldemort raised his wand.

I did the only thing I could think to do, protect Harry. I didn't have my wand, so that meant standing in the way. I dove at Harry and did that first thing that came to mind; I screamed a spell that would cast a shield. I had no idea if it would work, but it was our only hope.

I'm not entirely sure what happened in the next few moments after Harry and I hit the ground. I know I was hit in the back with a spell and it hurt like hell and Harry had scrambled off of the ground.

It took a moment to realize I wasn't dead and Harry was shaking me harshly.

"Hermione! Gods Hermione, please answer me!" Harry said franticly.

"Move boy!" Severus said urgently. I felt Harry being pushed off of me and Severus grabbed me gently, cradling me into his lap. "Hermione, gods don't do this to me!" I felt Severus start to search my neck for a pulse.

I felt drained and had no energy, but I had to let Severus know I was still alive. I reached my hand up and grabbed Severus' hand that was on my neck. I forced my eyes to flutter open.

"Severus," I said weakly.

Severus let out a frantic, strangled laugh and pulled me into his chest. "You stupid, silly girl!" He pulled me into a breathtaking kiss, making me regain some of my energy. When I pulled away I noticed just about the entire order was standing around us, with shocked faces.

"Severus," I whispered. "Everyone is staring at us. I believe our relationship is public knowledge."

"I don't care," Severus said grinning, pulling me into another kiss.

"I told you, Arthur!" I heard Molly say excitedly. "I knew something was going on between them."

"Wait, Severus," I said pulling away. "What happened? Is Voldemort dead?"

"Yes, Harry killed him," Severus answered, nodding to Harry. I realized Harry was sitting beside me, holding Ginny in his arms. His face was dirty and bloody, but he looked genuinely happy.

"But how? I mean his wand was all the way across the field."

"I was summoning Harry's wand when you dove on him and cast the shield, which worked by the way. But it was just in the nick of time. The curse bent the shield in, striking you in the back. The curse singed your robes off." I looked down and sure enough, my robes were gone. "I thought it had hit you. I'm sure you're injured, but you saved Harry and yourself. Albus had casted a disarming spell on Voldemort and bond him, Albus tried to get him before he fired the curse but he was too late. Harry saw what had happened and jumped up, I threw Harry his wand and now Voldemort is no more."

"Just like that?...Oh, Severus I think I need to see Poppy. My stomach is killing me."

Minerva hurried down beside me, "Let me get an idea of your injuries before we take you to Poppy, your leg his bleeding too." I looked down as Minerva started her wand over me and saw blood on my inner thigh. Minerva sucked in a breath and Severus and I both jerked our heads up.

"What is it!?" Severus said frantically.

"Oh, Hermione! You're pregnant! But the blood, I think you're miscarrying. We need to get you straight to Poppy, I don't know if it's too late…"

What?!?!?!?! I'm what?!?!?!??!?! Oh my god, a baby. I can't have a baby I'm only eighteen. But, this is Severus' baby. How wonderful would it be to have a family with Severus! Gods, I've only known I've been pregnant for two seconds and now it might not even happen.

"Severus," I said frantically, peering up into his eyes. I knew instantly he'd know exactly what to say to me. His eyes were so bright and soft; I knew he was going to smile before he even did.

"It's alright, my love. I will get you to Poppy and if she can't do anything to help us, then we will try again."

"You want to have a baby with me?" I asked, almost stupidly.

"With you, of course. I'd do anything for you, Hermione. I can't wait to start our family." I heard a few aw's and women sniffling in the crowd. Severus grinned and picked me up, "Hang on, I'm going to apparate us into the infirmary so we can get there as quickly as possible."

Severus gripped me tightly and we disappeared from the battle field.

-Review please! So, that was the last chapter. The next will be the epilogue! It will tie up some lose ends. Hopefully I can get it posted in a few days. I hope you enjoyed this story! My next Hermione/Severus fanfic will be part II of Misunderstood; I hope all of you read it!


	20. Epilogue

I shivered as I walked through the hallways of Hogwarts. The dungeons always seemed to be ten degrees colder than in the rest of the castle. I heard a small noise and looked down at the bundle in my arms. Big brown eyes were staring back at me, I couldn't help but smile. My little Severus Tobias Snape II had just turned one month old. I pulled him closer to my chest to keep the cold away from him and headed deeper into the dungeons.

As I walked through the entrance of the living quarters, I noticed all the lights were off. Leading me to believe that Severus was in his bed room, and he was. I found Severus how I usually found him: lying in bed, wrapped around a raven haired beauty.

I walked over to the two and tried to decide how to wake them. The girl opened her eyes and peered up at me wide eyed, and then she grinned.

"Mummy!" My little girl said excitedly and jumped up, kicking her father in the process. Severus groaned.

"Shh love, you're going to wake daddy," I replied grinning. I already could tell Severus was awake. Even if he was asleep he would have woken up when I entered our chambers.

"Is Father Christmas here yet?!"

"Not quite, Emma. It's still Christmas Eve; he'll come tonight while you are sleeping. Why don't you go into your bedroom and see if you can pick out an outfit for tonight. I'll come in, in a few minutes, and see what you have."

"Fine," Emma pouted and walked out of the bedroom. I looked down and saw Severus grinning as he watched Emma huff out of the room.

"Has your temper, that one does," Severus said casually.

"Because her father doesn't have one at all," I replied sarcastically. I walked over and laid the baby in his swing and then climbed into the bed with Severus. "Did you two have a good rest?"

Severus snorted, "Do you really think she let me sleep for even five minutes? First, I was bombarded with all these questions about Father Christmas that we've already answered five times and then Emma so kindly informed me that she blew up her doll baby's head with her toy potions kit."

I snorted, "How in the hell did she manage that?"

"I have no idea. But I guess we better take the potions kit and she can't use it unless she brews with one of us." I smiled and snuggled into Severus' chest. "What did Minerva want?"

"Oh nothing, she was just holding something for me." Minerva and Albus are holding onto a one of a kind cauldron I bought Severus for Christmas. Albus and Minerva will disappear from the party at Grimauld Place tonight and put it in our sitting room, under our Christmas tree.

Severus rolled on top of me and grinned, "What do you say we finish some of what we started last night, hmm?" He bent down and sucked on my neck lightly.

"Severus! Stop that!" I giggled. "I'm surprised I can even walk after last night. You were insatiable…but I loved it!"

Severus grinned, "What did you expect? It was the first night since Tobias was born we were able to have any time to ourselves. I was just making up for lost time."

"Perhaps if Tobias sleeps through the night again tonight I can give you one of your Christmas presents..."

"Really," Severus said, sounding intrigued. "And what do I have to look forward to unwrapping?"

"Oh, there's no wrapping paper involved in this gift. Maybe the peeling off of some clothes and perhaps a few bonds on the bed post?" Severus' eyes started to glint and it looked like he was about to drool.

"How about you give me the present now." Severus swooped down and kissed me passionately. I almost gave in, until I heard a squeal from the other room and little feet running back into our bedroom. Emma ran up and jumped on the bed, landing on Severus' back.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Emma squealed. I laughed when I felt the vibrations of Severus' groan when Emma started bouncing up and down; he was still lying on top of me.

"Love, your knee is in my spine," Severus said as he slung his arm behind him and grabbed Emma. He rolled to the side pulling Emma in between the two of us. Emma was giggling and then she made a face.

"Were you two kissing again?" Emma looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Of course not," Severus replied with a grin.

"Ew! That's Yucky!" I couldn't help but laugh. Emma was too cute and looked exactly like Severus when she made that face. "Oh, Mummy! Are James and Albus Severus going to be at the party?!" It amazed me how quickly Emma got side tracked.

"Of course love. They are looking forward to being able to play with." James and Albus Severus are Harry and Ginny's two sons. James and Emma are the same age; it turned out Ginny was also pregnant during the war. Albus Severus is two years old.

Severus groaned, "Did Harry really have to name his son after me?"

I swatted at him playfully, getting a glare from Emma, "You should be flattered, Severus. Harry was trying to honor you; you did so much for him, for all of us."

"Someone's here," Severus said lazily. Ever since the end of the war, five years ago, Severus has become more comfortable and not always on guard.

"Hello?" Lucius called from the sitting room. Emma let out a loud squeal and jumped out of the bed, racing toward the sitting room. The squeal startled Tobias and he started to cry.

"I'll get him," Severus whispered and then kissed me softly. He walked over to the swing and picked Tobias up. Severus cradled him to his chest and started humming to Tobias, swaying his arms lightly.

I can't believe it's been five years since the end of the war. My baby Emma is four years old now. Poppy was able to fix me up after the final battle. I just had to be careful throughout my pregnancy. Severus insisted I be on bed rest, that only last about a month, I couldn't take it anymore. So, Severus decided a vacation was in order. He brought me to him place in Greece, where we married. We stayed there for a few months, having visitors almost every day. Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Ron pretty much lived there with us until we came back to Hogwarts, so Ginny and I could have the babies. After Emma was born, Severus and I bought a small cottage outside of Hogsmeade. We've been splitting our vacations between the cottage, Greece, and Hogwarts.

The school year following the war, Albus talked Severus back into taking the potions position again. He was easily swayed since Lucius would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I had decided after Emma was born that I would not continue with being an Auror, I was just tired of fighting. The war was over, so there was no point. I decided to stay home with Emma and also do potions research. Severus and I have created a few new potions and opened a business, which I run.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Emma barreling in the room. When she saw Tobias in Severus' arms she slowed down and smiled.

"Daddy!" Emma whispered. "Uncle Lucius is waiting for us!"

"Okay, love," Severus said happily and looked up at me. "I guess we should probably get going."

I smiled and nodded. Toward the end of the war I hadn't cared whether I lived or died. I didn't have a purpose besides trying to defeat some evil idiot. But now, I couldn't imagine not being where I am. Married to the most amazing man alive with two beautiful children, which Severus claims we are going to have many more. Life couldn't get any better than this.

"You keep spacing out today," Severus said smiling, drawing me from my thoughts. He bent down with Tobias in his arms and kissed me tenderly, "Alright?"

"I couldn't be better," I replied honestly. There's always a tomorrow, and I can't wait to see what it brings.

FINISHED

-Review please! Let me know what you think of the whole story. Thanks! Keep a look out; Misunderstood II should be up in the next week or so. If you haven't read Misunderstood, you should!


End file.
